Girl Meets Emergency
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: It is Senior Year and Lucas is badly injured in the season opener for the John Adams Senior Basketball Team. After being released from the hospital Lucas changed, how will this affect his school work, his relationship with Riley, and his potential career as a basketball player?
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Hey everyone so to anyone who read Girl Meets The Protector this is basically a sequel to that. We fast forward 4 years to their Senior Year of high school at John Adams High School. Riley and Lucas have been dating for a couple of years consistently after a few break ups in between but they got back together thanks to Maya and Farkle. Oh yeah I forgot, Maya and Farkle are a thing now too! So here's what been going on with the gang, Lucas made the Senior Basketball Team and is in the starting five. Riley is trying to become a History Teacher like her father, Maya is trying to get into a major art school, and Farkle is trying to get into a great aviation program. So without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of Girl Meets Emergency!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, I own some characters that are going to be made up and also the storyline.**_

It was Senior Year! Riley and Lucas were both excited and nervous at the same time. They knew life would change drastically in the coming months, worrying about school, jobs, social lives, and in the case of Lucas, impressing universities to play basketball not only enjoying a program to one day be a vet but also having an option to play in the NCAA for basketball and maybe even a chance to turn pro and go into the NBA! The couple have been together for years now. It just seems that no matter what life hands them, they were able to get through it together. When times were rough that's when Maya and Farkle would be called in to the Bay Window for a "Brain Trust Meeting" As Mr. Matthews would call it. Everyone was already having a great start, Lucas, Riley, and Farkle not surprisingly have straight A's, Maya is one of the best up incoming artists in the state and raising her average to a B+ which was a shock to Mr. Matthews knowing Maya as long as he has.

October has arrived and that meant the first game for the John Adams Warriors. Lead by Lucas the team would face off against their rivals Mount Sinai High. It was 3:00pm on a Friday afternoon at John Adams, and most of the students and staff were at the game representing their school in the first game of the season! Lucas was a starting guard with Zay Babineux.

"Lucas!" Riley called out to her tall, and toned boyfriend.

"Hey cheerleader how you doin?" Lucas turned and greeted his girlfriend with a quick kiss.

"I'm doing good! You ready for your first game? Riley asked with a smile on her face.

"Well let's see, whenever you're there for the first game the team has successfully gone undefeated every season opener! 3-0 so far and today I plan to make that 4-0!" Lucas thought remembering every season opener since they were in high school together.

"I guess that's a good thing huh?" Riley said playfully.

"4-0 would be perfect!" Lucas happily said kissing his girlfriend.

"Ok Friar visiting minutes are over get in the locker room now!" Coach O'Neal ordered his young player.

"Yes coach." Lucas followed Mr. O'Neal's orders.

"So I'll see you after the game?" Lucas asked embracing his lover.

"I'll be waiting in the stands for you." Riley answered planting one more quick kiss as she walked into the gym leaving Lucas to get in the locker room.

Lucas entered the Locker Room, where Zay, Billy and, Charlie were waiting for him smirking at him.

"What?" Lucas asked confused sticking his arms out in confusion.

"So Lucas, you just did your usual pre-game ritual with Riley?" Charlie smirked.

"Yeah! How can you not love someone like her?" Lucas shook off his friends as he changed into his basketball uniform.

Moments later Coach O'Neal called the young men together.

"Alright boys, first game of the year…I know we have always had great starts but this time, I want us to be the best not just in the city, but in the state! That's right boys, We're gonna do everything in our power to become state champs! Fellas I am gonna do my best as well to get some of you in the NCAA if you're planning to make a run at the pros." Coach O'Neal said trying to fire up his team.

"Frair, Ross, Gardner, and Babineaux I'm looking to you guys to lead this team! This team is as deep as the Golden State Warriors! All four of you can have some unreal highlight reels I can guarantee you that, but I need you guys to pull through and lead the charge!" Coach O'Neal looked to his best players.

"We'll get the job done sir!" Lucas declared to the locker room as he stood up ready to go.

"Good man! But you can't go alone, You boys ready?!" Coach O'Neal asked.

"YES SIR!" The whole team stood up answering in unison.

"Good! Now show your classmates what you guys are about! Let's go!" Coach O'Neal happily said leaving the locker room followed by the team to take to the court where a huge crowd awaited them!

The gym was packed, students, staff, and parents were there ready to cheer on the team against Mount Sinai. The team began warming up by doing lay-ups and shooting drills except for Lucas, Zay, and Billy as they were able to rise up and dunk on the 10 foot tall net.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Here is your starting line-up for your John Adams Warriors!" Farkle announced on the mic.

"First, The Big Guy standing 6'10 playing Power Forward, Billy Ross!" Farkle said announcing Billy's name as he walked through his teammates.

"Standing 6'3 playing Small Forward, Charlie Gardner!"

"At Power Forward, standing 6'7 Trent Michaels!"

"At Point Guard, standing 5'10 Isaiah Babineaux!"

"And the Captain, playing Shooting Guard and standing at 6'2…Lucas Friar!" Farkle announced as the crowd roared for each player and even louder for their captain.

The game began, Billy won the tip off the game began with a furious pace as the Warriors were outshooting the Mount Sinai Saints. It just felt like nobody could miss only missing once in the first five minutes of play! The Saints took a timeout after Lucas lobbed the ball to Charlie for an alley-oop as Charlie dunked the ball on the net with two hands as the score became 23-5.

The crowd exploded with excitement as Mount Sinai's coach was becoming angry with an unproductive start. Coach O'Neal was very happy with his players as the game was starting way better than he hoped. "Look boys, we're doing great! Keep it up and we can bury them by halftime!" Coach O'Neal exclaimed trying to get more from his best players on the floor.

"Yes coach!" The starting five said in unison after getting some water.

The buzzer sounded ending the timeout, all 10 players came back on the floor. Lucas placed the ball back in play resuming the game by passing it to Zay, Zay made his way up the court where he stood unopposed and just shot the ball with no effort making a 3 point play! One player on the Mount Sinai team gave both Lucas and Zay a threatening glare not impressed.

"Dude relax it's just the first game!" Lucas told the Mount Sinai Guard after he saw the glare he received.

"Shut up bud!" The Mount Sinai guard replied getting ready to play offence. He took the ball after taking a pass, ran past Lucas and got to the hoop for an easy two points scoring with a left handed lay-up.

"Ok time to make a statement!" Lucas said demanding Charlie to pass him the ball. Lucas received the ball and motioned for Zay to come up with a plan. "Ok set me up for an alley hoop, I plan on putting someone on a poster." Lucas instructed Zay letting him in on the scheme.

"Alight do a put a put back dunk just be ready for my shot, wait on the right wing." Zay instructed as they made it to half court. Zay created his moment, while Lucas got himself set up on the right wing of the court as instructed just behind the three point line. Zay shot the ball, Trent and Billy no surprisingly got ready to rebound the ball by looking at the ball's flight path and positioned themselves just below the net to rebound Lucas ran to the middle of the court and made a sharp right turn heading to the rim, Lucas jumped, caught the ball in mid-air, and was challenged by the same guard from before and the guard fouled Lucas hard by jumping to meet Lucas in the air and made contact with Lucas' left shoulder!

Lucas didn't expect the challenge, and fell hard on his shoulders and the back of his head! The crowd fell silent at the loud thud on the hardwood floor, Riley couldn't help but run onto the court out of concern for her boyfriend who hasn't moved since the fall. "Lucas wake up!" Riley yelled scared as she was met by Coach O'Neal and his teammates.

Lucas didn't respond as Coach O'Neal ordered his assistant coach to call 911. "Lucas, c'mon buddy I need you to wake up!" Coach O'Neal began worrying about his player's health. All of the John Adams Warriors were on the floor trying to support Lucas, as the room was so silent anyone could hear a pin drop. He was unconscious, the gym was holding their breath especially Riley which finally was met by her father who stood over her pulling her away as Riley folded her hands.

"Honey, we need to let Coach O'Neal tend to Lucas ok?" Mr. Matthews asked his fragile daughter who was fearing for the worse.

"Dad, he'll be ok right?" Riley quietly asked biting her lip.

"I hope so." Cory couldn't answer.

Finally, the ambulance came with a stretcher for Lucas with assistant coach: Mr. Hardaway.

"Any signs of improvement?" Mr. Hardaway asked Coach O'Neal.

"No, he hasn't moved a muscle. This is worse than a knockout." Coach O'Neal exclaimed as they both assisted the EMTs

"Ok let's get him on the stretcher put him on the board slowly." An EMT ordered as the other EMT slanted the board minimizing any movement for Lucas' motionless body.

"1…2…3!" The EMT said under his breath as Lucas was gently moved.

"Ok now let's place him on the stretcher, same thing guys 1…2…3" Lucas was being moved onto the stretcher and was rushed out of the gym and was on his way to the hospital as they exited with a round of applause.

"Mr. Hardaway, go with Lucas." Coach O'Neal ordered as he got the Warriors back to their bench.

"Can I go with him?" Riley asked as she walked up to Mr. Hardaway.

"Yeah, you and your dad just follow the ambulance ok?" Mr. Hardaway directed as he began to run to the ambulance with Riley, her father, Farkle and Maya following behind him as Mr. Hardaway got in the ambulance while Riley, Maya, and Farkle got into Mr. Matthews' car.

 ** _Author's Note: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Lucas is down for the count, the hospital scene will be coming shortly. Have a great day everyone! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2- Going Going Gone

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Alright, the second Chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the encouragement so far.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, I only own the storyline and some made up characters.**_

It was 3:30 on a Friday afternoon in Greenwich Village, at John Adams High the Captain of the Senior Boys Basketball team: Lucas Friar is off to the hospital being rushed with EMTs and Mr. Hardaway in the ambulance. Behind them is Mr. Matthews riding with Riley, Farkle and, Maya. After arriving at St. Vincent's Hospital 20 minutes later, Lucas is rushed to the Emergency Room for a quick scan of where he is injured.

Mr. Hardaway was waiting in the waiting area when The Matthews, Maya and, Farkle met up with him moments later. "Where's Lucas Mr. Hardaway?" Cory asked.

"He's going through an MRI right now, they wanna know what is really the problem with Lucas." Mr. Hardaway quietly said under his breath.

"Any improvements?" Riley asked getting in front of her father still folding her hands in front of her lips.

"Well the good thing is, he's stable but he's still unconscious." Mr. Hardaway informed the worried Riley.

"And what Lucas' parents how are they handling it?" Farkle asked raising his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar are on their way here. Lucas is a tough kid but I think he's in trouble here." Mr. Hardaway assessed Lucas' resilience.

"You don't know how tough he is sir!" Riley commented sticking up for her boyfriend.

"Really? Then explain to me how tough he is then?" Mr. Hardaway crossed his arms preparing for Riley's counter point.

"When we were in the 8th grade, Lucas bravely took on three guys that were all bigger than him to protect me! He got beat up, got his nose broken and got busted open but he still fought through the pain to make sure I was safe! And he fought the ring leader seven months later and although two of his ribs got broken, he still won the fight! I have no idea what toughness is sir, but I can guarantee you Lucas will keep fighting." Riley said with great resolve.

"But Riley this is something which Lucas cannot mess with, injuries to his neck and possibly his brain!" Mr. Hardaway commented back to Riley. Riley stood quiet and placed her head down now staring at floor realizing there was nothing she could do, it was all up to Lucas.

4:15pm, The Friars finally arrived at the hospital, they first greeted Cory and Riley because of how long the Friars have known Riley and eventually got to meet the rest of the Matthews family. Then they greeted Maya, Farkle, and Mr. Hardaway last. The room was still very quiet for what seemed an eternity.

5:15, "Mr. Hardaway?" The doctor called out coming out of the operating room doors. Mr. Hardaway and everyone else stood up with anticipation and anxiety hoping to hear good news.

"How is he?" Mr. Hardaway, Mr. Matthews and, Mr. Friar asked in unison.

"Well we've got good news and bad news, which one do you want first?" The doctor asked.

"Just give us the bad news and get that over and done with." Mr. Friar answered for the men in the room.

"Lucas has a concussion and also has a couple herniated discs which will require surgery. If Mr and Mrs. Friar wishes, we can do the surgery sometime tomorrow or on Monday." The doctor asked releasing Lucas' diagnosis.

"How long will the surgery be?" Mr. Friar asked.

"The surgery will be just a few hours. Success rate is between 95%-98% so Lucas will be in good hands." The Doctor smiled trying to reassure the Friars.

"What time tomorrow then?" Mr. Friar asked knowing what has to be done.

"Tomorrow the surgery will be at 9am." The Doctor informed.

"Ok then, and what's the good news?" Mr. Friar asked having now dealt with the bad news.

"He's awake and he's stable." The doctor happily announced as everyone was breathing a sigh of relief over the good news.

"So can we see him?" Riley asked stepping up.

"Sure go ahead but he will be staying here overnight so we can prepare him for surgery tomorrow." The Doctor announced as Riley got excited to be able to see her boyfriend.

"Thank you Dr…" Riley said trying to get the Doctor's last name.

"Oh just call me Nick." Nick smiled and introduced himself to everyone.

"Well thank you Nick, can you please take us to him?" Mr. Matthews asked on behalf of the entire group.

"Sure, follow me." Nick allowed as he guided them to Lucas' room where his is found in a hospital gown, and wearing a neck brace as he finally looked at the group of people who came to see him.

"Hey everybody! Sorry I scared you all." Lucas greeted everyone barely moving.

"How you doing son?" Mr. Friar asked as he looked at his son laying down on the hospital bed realizing how vulnerable his son is.

"Could be better, I wish I was playing basketball right now or spending time with the people I care about." Lucas answered.

"What about me?" Riley asked as she stood beside Lucas' bed.

"Especially you princess." Lucas chuckled taking Riley's hand and kissing it. Riley blushed seeing how much of a romantic he still was. She was glad that part of him was still there.

"Wow Ranger Rick, you really fell hard didn't you?" Maya said standing beside her best friend holding on to her leather jacket.

"Could be worse, at least I'm not paralyzed right?" Lucas suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Coach Hardaway, do you know how the team did after I took that crazy fall?" Lucas asked Mr. Hardaway looking for the results.

"Well why don't you ask your teammates when they get here, I got off the phone with Mr. O'Neal a little while ago, he and the rest of your teammates will be here in soon.

"That's good." Lucas sighed.

"Lucas, do you still plan on playing basketball this year?" Riley asked as she bit her lip.

"Of course I do Riley! I plan on getting into a few good universities this year!" Lucas answered gripping Riley's hand a little tighter.

"Actually Lucas, you may as well kiss your chances in the NBA goodbye." Nick sadly informed Lucas.

"What the hell?! Why?" Lucas asked in shock, his eyes widened trying to deal with the news.

"Lucas the easiest part of this is dealing with the concussion, as far as we have on record, this is your first concussion BUT the reason why your chances of going to the NBA are as good as gone, is because of your neck. For your surgery tomorrow, we're gonna have to fuse a couple of discs located in your neck. In order for your neck to heal properly, that would take at least a few months! Not to mention while you're at it, you're gonna be on medication and you can't move your head that much, I'm sorry Lucas I really am… I've seen a few guys kiss their shot at the pros goodbye in a variety of sports for other types of injuries." Nick said braking the news to Lucas.

Lucas was feeling a mix of shock and he felt like a childhood dream of being a professional basketball player just went out the window.

"Lucas, are you gonna be ok?" Mr. Hardaway asked noticing the look on Lucas' face.

"…I'll…I'll…I'll be fine sir." Lucas lied.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Riley said trying to comfort him rubbing his hand.

"It's gonna be ok Lucas, there will be more opportunities for you in your future, you're a very smart kid who's got his life together in case basketball didn't work out. You said you still wanna be a veterinarian right?" Mr. Friar asked trying to help.

"Sir please, not now…I have no idea what to think right now." Lucas said trying to hold back his tears realizing his career was over.

"Lucas…"Riley called out to him even growing more concerned.

"Umm, I think we should leave those two alone, what do you say guys I'll pay for dinner." Mr. Matthews offered as Riley and Lucas were left alone.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, that sucks for Lucas his career is over due to an injury. How will Lucas face this new adversity in his life? And I wanna take this time to thank you all for your kind words in the reviews it makes me feel good that I'm putting out a good story for you all. Please leave a review, favourite and follow the story to stay in the loop as to what happens next time in Girl Meets Emergency! Have a nice day everyone! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3- The Calm Before The Storm

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: This is it after a tough second chapter, it is time for the third chapter! Enough talk from me, it's time to see what happens to Lucas finally realizing his basketball career is over._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, I only own the storyline and a couple of made up characters._**

"Riley…My basketball career is over now isn't it?" Lucas asked still trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Riley couldn't give him a straight answer and could not look at him seeing him hurt.

"Why now! Why does this in the shittiest of timing!" Lucas yelled out in pain.

"Lucas stop!" Riley yelled back trying to defend herself.

"Lucas, you know how much I hate it when you raise your voice at me and when you swear at me." Riley stood up.

"I'm sorry Riley! But you're not the one here in this bed with a neck brace and your neck is all screwed up! Plus I just lost a chance to be a pro in the NBA" Lucas again raised his voice at her.

"That does not give you any reason to yell at me when I'm trying to help you Lucas!" Riley again yelled defending herself.

"I love you Lucas and we can get through this! There are more opportunities in life rather than just playing in the NBA! Lucas, you have to realize that life hands us multiple opportunities, but it is up to us to realize what they are and seize it." Riley lectured to Lucas as Lucas rolled his eyes at her and looked away.

"So that's it? You're cutting me out? I know you're hurt but you shouldn't be doing this to me! I've always supported you and even if there were times where I wanted to be with you more, I knew you had to focus on your career and I willingly took a back seat to support you." Riley told Lucas admitting to put his needs before hers as she brought her arms out waiting for an answer.

Lucas was still silent not answering his girlfriend.

"Ok then, I'm gonna leave you alone to your thoughts for now." Riley began walking out but stopped as she opened the door halfway.

"And Lucas…" Riley looked back at Lucas.

"If you ever decide to be the same guy I fell in love with, and the guy who protected me. I'm not hard to find." Riley stated walking out bitterly.

Lucas couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he lost his career and is now losing the girl he loved. He sobbed until his teammates arrived with Mr. O'Neal.

"Hey Lucas, what's up man!" Zay greeted his best friend laying down emotionally hurt.

"Dude what's up are you ok?" Billy commented seeing Lucas' red eyes. Lucas gave a thumbs down sign which meant life was not good for the old captain of the basketball team.

"Guys, you're gonna have to get a new Captain." Lucas stated bluntly looking hurt.

"What?!" The team said in unison.

"Lucas, you're gonna be fine man! You're still the captain of our team!" Charlie commented trying to cheer up the Captain of the team

"No guys…I mean my career is over. I have a concussion and two herniated discs in my neck! I'm out for months and I would never be able to mount a comeback on time! I'm done Coach…I'm sorry." Lucas confessed telling the team what he has been diagnosed with.

"Oh shit Lucas, I'm sorry." Coach O'Neal cringed knowing one of his best players is done for the season.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Will you be ok?" Zay asked looking at a broken man that is his friend.

"I have no clue Zay. Coach can I just talk to Zay, Billy, and Charlie alone?" Lucas requested.

"No problem, let's head on out boys." Coach O'Neal honored as the rest of the Warriors stepped outside so the four friends can have some privacy.

"Ok what's on your mind because this ain't like you." Billy said seeing right through him.

"Yeah Lucas what's really going on?" Charlie chimed in backing up Billy.

"Guys can I ask you something pretty personal?" Lucas asked shaking his right hand.

"Go for it." They all said in unison.

"What does it feel like to be a broken man?" Lucas asked with plenty of pain in his voice.

"What?! Lucas c'mon man you're acting ridiculous. I think you've been hanging out with Riley for too long again, you're thinking like her now!" Zay commented.

"Oh really Zay, you think I'm being ridiculous?! Let's see I'm here with my career is over, I have surgery tomorrow for my neck, months to heal AND to top it all off, I think I just shoved out of my life the most important part of me which is Riley!" Lucas raised his voice again as the emotional pain began to scar his heart.

"Wait did you guys just break up?!" Charlie asked in shock.

"I think we did again…And Charlie, don't you dare come after her or I will beat you down you hear me?!" Lucas warned Charlie remembering his move on Riley before their 8th grade semi-formal.

"Ok ok ok! I'll back off dude." Charlie responded putting his hands up surrendering to Lucas' demands.

"Same goes to the both of you too." Lucas now turned his attention to Billy and Zay.

"Lucas, I don't think Riley would ever kick you out of her life, I've seen how you guys act around each other for years. I know she's made some sacrifices for you but dude I know she'll be back to help get you out of this mess." Zay commented trying to bring Lucas back to reality.

"This is real life Zay, this ain't High School Musical" Lucas commented beginning to get angry.

"Calm down Lucas, take it easy on your neck." Billy said trying to calm Lucas down.

Lucas finally settled down after a while taking slow deep breaths.

"Lucas I know you're pissed off and I would be too but would you please talk to Riley and get her back in your life?" Zay asked knowing Lucas' best interests.

"Alright, can someone just get her for me?" Lucas gave in taking a breath.

"Alright but we all gotta go now." Zay said checking his phone. The time was 5:35pm.

The whole team re-entered to say their goodbyes and wished Lucas a speedy recovery and a successful surgery for his neck. After the team left Riley came back to Lucas' room as requested.

"So you wanted to see me?" Riley asked walking slowly towards him.

"I do Riley." Lucas said seriously but calm.

"Ok what do you wanna talk about?" Riley asked as she took a seat on the chair near Lucas' bed.

"I just wanna say, I'm very sorry for lashing out at you earlier, I know that my basketball career is gone but after talking to some of the guys, they gave me a good wake-up call at what's more important in life. You're the most important thing in my life right now because of all the sacrifices you made for me to get better in my career and allowed me to focus on that rather than us. For that I wanna say, thank you for being the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for." Lucas said as he poured his heart out to Riley hoping she would accept his apology. Riley blushed as her cheeks turned bright red smiled at Lucas' apology.

"So that's a yes right?" Lucas chuckled knowing Riley's facial expressions.

"YES!" Riley shouted gently hugging her boyfriend.

"Did you learn another thing from your teammates as well?" Riley asked as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"I realized that there is more to this life than a pro career and trying to make it big. I still have a desire to work with animals and not just being a veterinarian but maybe as a Police Officer with the K-9 Unit and working with dogs." Lucas said as he remembered a lesson from Mr. Matthews.

"Remember when your dad said, "Believe in yourselves, dream, try, do good." And that's how we initially figured out where we wanted our lives to take us?" Lucas asked hoping she remembered.

"Yeah I remember that day too, that was the same day we had our one year anniversary and it was the first time my father saw us kissing." Riley remembered laughing at the memories.

"Yeah, your dad really tried to kill me that day didn't he?" Lucas kissed his teeth remembering the end of that date.

"Of course he is my father after all and you know how he gets." Riley scoffed.

"I'm right here yenno." Mr. Matthews said from outside the door.

"Dad! Didn't I say I wanted time alone with Lucas." Riley asked annoyed knowing her dad is back to his old ways.

"Oh please like I'd ever leave you two alone for an extended amount of time under these circumstances." Mr. Matthews replied as his annoyed daughter placed her head in her left hand then shaking her head.

"Riley, just leave him be. He's just doing his job as a father." Lucas chuckled calling over his girlfriend back.

"I'm thankful you got it together Lucas." Riley hugged Lucas and quietly spoke in his ear.

"And I'm thankful for you being by my side through everything." Lucas thanked Riley back

A few hours passed and it was now 9:00pm visiting hours were over. Lucas' dad would run to grab stuff from their home to help make Lucas more comfortable like his pillow, and his gear which was handed to him by Mr. Hardaway. Mr. Hardaway then left retiring for the evening. The Matthews Family said their goodbyes but not until Riley gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips which of course allowed Cory to freak out until Topanga and Riley calmed him down. Maya and Farkle also said their goodbyes and wished him the best for his surgery tomorrow. This would be Lucas' toughest test to date. A surgery on his neck leaving him without much physical activity for months and saying goodbye to his chances on being a professional basketball player.

 _ **Author's Note: So Lucas is going in for surgery! Thankfully he's accepted the fact his basketball career is over and can move on to other things that are important to him. Please leave a review, favourite, and even follow the story to stay up to date and just for the heck of it, leave me a suggestion or even a prediction on how you think Lucas will handle himself post surgery and stepping foot near the John Adams Basketball Court again in the near future to support his teammates? Have a great day everyone and thank you all for your supportive and positive words! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4- Under The Knife

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Alright everyone it's gonna get real pretty soon! The inspiration for this was a Former UFC Light-Heavyweight Champion: Tito Ortiz. This man has his neck surgery on Youtube so if you wanna watch, look up "Tito Ortiz Neck Surgery" (If you're brave enough)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! Let's be real here if I did I would be hanging out in LA and placing the characters into some sketchy territory as they get older.**_

It was 9am on a Saturday morning, Lucas and his parents were nervous for the surgery that was about to come. Riley was holding tightly on Lucas' right hand and hoping and praying for the best. This was the worst injury Lucas has had so far but so far he is brave. Nick Bryant the doctor that attended to Lucas is leading the surgery with over 17 years of experience as a surgeon. "Alright Lucas, you ready for today?" Nick asked amped up and ready for action.

Lucas took a deep breath and looked at Riley who had fear and worry in her eyes and in her heart. "Ready as I'll ever be…Let's do this thing." Lucas breathed as he is now being prepped for surgery and wheeled off on his bed to the surgery room. Farkle, Maya, the Matthews family and Friars were waiting in the waiting room for Lucas. They knew it was going to be a long day for them waiting for Lucas. A mixture of worry, fear, and hope was brewing around the group while Nick was operating on Lucas. As noon approached the group was beginning to become tired from the lack of sleep especially for the Friars. They were all worrying about their son's future and his health. Fortunately the support of the Matthews family, Lucas' friends, friends, teammates, and coaches but most notably Riley was able to bring down the worry by a considerable margin. They all ate together at the Japanese restaurant nearby where Riley was more than happy to feast on sushi. It was an all you can eat restaurant where everyone had some beautiful food! Salmon and Tuna sashimi, Udon Noodles, scallops, and a whole lot more! After the feast, the group went back to the waiting area in the hospital still waiting for Lucas. Auggie, Riley, Farkle and, Maya fell asleep from the itis they got from all the food they ate. The Friars and Matthews families sat down to talk about what their plans are for Lucas' future. "So Lucas is scheduled to be out in a couple of hours, but what's gonna be the plan when he's released soon and begins recovery?" Topanga asked.

"We need to keep a close eye on Lucas and track his recovery we don't want him playing again until he makes a full recovery." Mr. Friar told as he knew his son always had an itch to come back to doing physical activities earlier than he should.

"I'll make sure Lucas still stays on top of everything in school and keep a closer eye on his work for now." Cory suggested.

"Thank you Cory. I have you both and Riley to thank for getting us through this tough time. I just can't believe how hard Lucas has worked for his basketball career and then this injury happened and his dream is smashed." Mrs. Friar said as she put her head down staring at her shoes.

"Not a problem…"Topanga hesitated on Mrs. Friars name.

"It's Sandra Friar." Sandra formally introduced herself. When Riley and Lucas were dating, they met the parents but the parents never sat down together. Lucas' father James Friar is a Police Officer with the NYPD and Sandra worked as a fitness trainer at a gym in the Bronx. The Friars and Matthews were having a casual conversation until Nick came out with his mask on as the kids awakened to the sight of Nick coming out. "So how is he?" Sandra asked worrying about her son.

"He'll be just fine Mrs. Friar, he needs 5 months of recovery time, we need him to check back in with us in a week to make sure he's doing ok, and is adjusting fine. Until then, no sports for him for the next few months, limited movement, and he will be taking some painkillers. He will be instructed to take one pill every eight hours. They are strong so keep an eye on him for that." Nick instructed the Friars and Matthews families handing Sandra her son's prescription.

"How long will he be dismissed from school?" Cory asked.

"We recommend he be released from school for the next two weeks, if someone in his class can bring him the homework and help him out on what he has missed would be fantastic. Do you know of anyone in his class willing to help out?" Nick asked.

"I am, I'm his history teacher. I'll be sure to talk to his other teachers to send me his work." Cory raised his hand smiling.

"Oh! Well perfect!" Nick raised right hand doing a fist pump and smiling hearing Cory would make life easier for Lucas.

"Any more questions at this time folks?" Nick asked, it was silent.

"Well ok then. Lucas did great, cooperated fully and will be released soon. We just need the drugs to ware off since he was put to sleep." Nick calmly said informing everyone of what is happening with Lucas. Everyone sighed with relief and felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulders and all their anxieties were gone.

Lucas finally emerged 30 minutes later as but looked weak. James, Cory and, Riley rushed over to aid the very tired basketball captain as they walked to James' Black Ford F-150. Lucas stepped in and took a deep breath, the tough part was over but recovery and rehab would soon arrive to test Lucas. Everyone exchanged their goodbyes as The Friars drove off with Lucas while The Matthews drove off with Riley, Farkle and Maya. After which Riley called for a brain trust meeting with Maya and Farkle at Riley's signature Bay Window.

Once at the Bay Window the three sat down. Farkle on the left, Riley in the middle, and Maya on the right. "So what's this meeting about?" Farkle asked opening up the conversation.

"It's about Lucas, did you guys see how weak he was?" Riley asked her friends remembering Lucas' pale face and not looking like himself.

"Riley, his body is just tired from the surgery, he was under the knife for five hours! Of course he'd be a zombie." Maya responded trying to knock some sense into Riley.

"Maya, it's not just that. We know he was still on the drugs and we know that his mom has the prescription now and she probably has already given Lucas his painkillers. There's just something about him that I'm worried about?" Riley commented as she remembered witnessing something in Lucas' eyes.

"Riley listen the worse thing that's happened to Ranger Rick before his injury was having 1 BEER AT A PARTY!" Maya said back to Riley.

"But that's still underage drinking Maya!" Riley again commented.

"Oh here we go!" Farkle said as he laid back ready to watch Maya and Riley square off.

"Riley, you need to relax. It was just one beer and it's not like it makes him a terrible person!" Maya said trying to convince her best friend to relax.

"Oh but did you remember what he did afterwards?" Riley interjected crossing her arms.

"No, what happened weirdo?" Maya asked not remembering the party well.

"He was getting a lap dance from Liana Michaels! Lucas had another three beers, and a few shots! I had to tell Trent to get Liana off him because he knew Lucas and I were dating." Riley snarled.

"Oh….Yeah but Riley remember what I said to you a few years ago that you can't fix everything?" Maya asked remembering their entire friendship.

"Let me guess, you're gonna say once again, "You can't fix everything" aren't you?" Riley said with a smirk on her face reading Mayas mind.

"BUT YOU CAN'T RILEY!" Maya shouted raising her voice.

"I CAN DO THIS MAYA! He's my boyfriend and I'll make sure he makes a full recovery!" Riley smiled knowing everything will be ok.

"Oh boy, can't wait to see where this goes." Maya rolled her eyes knowing she can't talk Riley out of her thoughts.

 ** _Author's Note: Ok so this was a shorter chapter but this is gonna set up Lucas' return to school. Place your predictions in the review as to what you guys think will happen with everyone and as always please leave a review, fav and follow the story. Don't worry the next chapter will come sooner than you think! Have a nice day everyone and be safe :)_**


	5. Chapter 5- A Broken Captain

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Lucas is out of the hospital and now his road to recovery begins! Let's see how he's doing with his school work._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! If I did things would get crazy on the show, people will change people some for the better and, some for the worse._**

It was now November, the John Adams Warriors were still undefeated through 4 games of play since Lucas' career ending injury. Riley has been helping him along the way through his recovery coming over to Lucas' house almost every day! She would bring him his homework, and help him study and study together so that Lucas could still keep up with what's been going on in school. Farkle and Maya have done the same thing. Farkle is in Lucas and Riley's history class with Mr. Matthews and English class with Mrs. Patterson. Riley was with Lucas for three classes: History, English and, surprisingly gym with Mr. Hardaway. Maya was in the same class with Lucas in History, English, and in Music Class with Ms. Ludwig.

One day all four were together in Lucas' apartment to catch him up on what's been happening while Lucas is still trying to recover on his bed. "Alright guys what's been going on in school?" Lucas asked trying to get the scoop.

"Well, we're now getting lots of work so we got work to do Ranger Rick!" Maya answered pulling out her music and history homework.

"Why am I not surprised, what else is going on?" Lucas scoffed off.

"Well for history, we got a paper to do on either Genghis Khan, Alexander The Great, or Sun Tzu. My dad said it's due by Christmas Break." Riley happily handed Lucas the rubric and outline instructions.

"So a paper on some of the best military leaders and warriors throughout history, this should be good." Lucas smiled ready to face the challenge.

"Oh and for English, we need to King Lear!" Riley said with great enthusiasm letting out a short giggle afterwards.

"Umm Riley, you do know that King Lear is a tragedy play right?" Farkle asked wondering what's going on in Riley's head.

"Too late babe, she's off to Rileytown." Maya said holding Farkle's hand while looking at her best friend smiling that things haven't changed after all the years they've known each other.

"Hang on let me bring her back to reality." Lucas said as he cupped Riley's sweet cheeks and kissed her passionately.

"Hey! Hey! Ranger Rick we got work to do here! You and Riley can make out afterwards!" Maya said annoyed trying to get the two love birds to focus.

"He can't hear you, he's too busy making out! Maybe we should too?" Farkle smoothly suggested.

"Ahh why not!" Maya agreed as the two began making out as Farkle tightly grabbed Maya's little waist and Maya wrapped her legs around Farkle's back and wrapper her arms around his neck as they began making out on the floor while Lucas and Riley gently made out on the bed.

Lucas, slowly pulled away after 10 minutes smiling enjoying the love he was getting from Riley. "I love you princess!" Lucas declared smiling from ear to ear.

"And I love you too Lucas!" Riley also smiled while on her back.

"Hey guys, can we focus now?" Lucas asked Maya and Farkle still making out and rolling on the floor.

"Good luck with that, she's got his tongue." Riley informed Lucas having seen Maya and Farkle a fair amount of times.

"Ok then what are we doing in gym while we're at it about studying?" Lucas changed the subject.

"We're just doing volleyball this week." Riley quickly answered. Riley was never really into volleyball anyway, she did pick up a few lessons in basketball with Lucas over the years and still training with the Golden Tigers with Lucas.

"Oh and Lucas, can you still play guitar?" Maya asked as she pulled away from Farkle.

"Yea why?" Lucas answered wondering what's on Maya's mind. Maybe it was music class.

"Ok good, because Ms. Ludwig is basically having like a class version of battle of the bands. We are doing 3 songs for our major assignment and it has to be songs from the 2000s." Maya informed Lucas.

"Ok and what songs are we covering?" Lucas asked as he took out a pen prepared to write in his music notebook.

"So we're planning Bring Me to Life by: Evanescence, In The End by: Linkin Park and, Because of You by: Kelly Clarkson. I'll sing Bring Me to Life and Because of You but Marco is going to be singing In The End." Maya told Lucas as Lucas wrote down the songs and who is singing each song.

"Ok so two powerful rock songs and a ballad…You're gonna kill this Maya! You're a great singer!" Lucas credited Maya. She blushed not having heard anyone call her that besides her teacher, Farkle and, Riley.

"He is right yenno." Farkle said as he hugged his girlfriend from behind wrapping his arms around her chest and pecking her on the cheek.

"Aww thanks guys!" Maya kept blushing.

"Anytime peaches." Riley said keeping that same contagious smile.

"Oh and Lucas it's time to take your medication!" Riley exclaiming looking at the time on her phone.

"Alright, I'll take it." Lucas groaned not wanting to take his meds.

"No stay, here I'll get it!" Riley volunteered trying to make sure Lucas gets caught up with school work. Lucas tried to insist but Riley had already left.

"Lucas where is it?" Riley yelled from the living room.

"It's on the living room table!" Lucas yelled back. Riley went to the living room table which was made of glass and grabbed Lucas painkillers. She also wondered if Lucas wanted some water to help get the medication down so she saw that there was already a glass on the table possibly from earlier in the morning when Lucas took it eight hours ago. However Riley was somewhat disturbed. The glass had a weird smell to it, it couldn't have been water but rather alcohol! The bottom of the glass looked clear. Riley was puzzled at her discovery and filled the glass with water, shortly after she returned to Lucas' room where the others are already doing some of their homework. Maya was looking up live performances of the songs she was supposed to sing, Farkle was reading King Lear and Lucas was on his laptop looking up information about some of history's most famous warriors and generals.

"Lucas, I got your painkillers and some water." Riley said in a calm but stern tone in her voice wondering what Lucas has been doing when she's not around.

"Thanks Riley!" Lucas said smiling as he swallowed his painkiller and drank the water.

"So Lucas, have you thought about basketball and wanting to see the guys play?" Riley asked.

"Well, to be honest I really haven't thought about the team lately. All I'm still feeling terrible about is that I can't do what I love anymore because here I am injured for a long time and not being able to let scouts see how I play." Lucas answered reflecting on his dreams.

"Oh so, you wanna go out on Friday if you're not busy?" Riley asked again.

"That'd be great! But where would we go?" Lucas answered smiling that he gets sometime out of the house.

"Oh don't worry I have an idea." Riley smirked.

After the group studied for another hour and a half it was now 6:30pm. Time for Riley, Farkle and, Maya to head home. Maya gave Lucas a quick hug saying goodbye, Farkle gave Lucas a simple bro hug while Riley kissed Lucas on the lips quickly before Riley pulled away putting on her jacket and slinging her school bag over her shoulder leaving Lucas for the night.

Once Riley got home she became increasingly worried about the smell in the glass she found near Lucas' painkillers, she also thought about what she and Lucas were gonna do on Friday, so she remembered that the John Adams Senior Boys Basketball Team would be playing at 5:00pm. Maybe it was time to let Lucas see how everyone has been.

Friday came along and Riley went to grab Lucas at his apartment. She was wearing blue jeans, purple top and black cardigan with her silky brown hair curled. She rang the apartment door and nobody answered, "This is strange, Lucas would have answered by now." Riley thought to herself.

She rang the doorbell again and finally Lucas answered the door looking a little sloppy, his posture was off and looked like he just woke up. He was still even in a black v-neck shirt and blue basketball shorts! "Lucas! I thought you were getting ready! Didn't you remember our little date today?" Riley asked helping Lucas stand up normally.

"Yeah yeah I remembered don't worry!" Lucas answered slurring his words a little.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Riley asked crossing her arms not looking impressed with how Lucas was acting.

"…A fair few." Lucas answered.

"LUCAS! You need more sleep!" Riley exclaimed widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows yelling at Lucas.

"Riley let it go! Can we just go!" Lucas struggled walking to his room, Riley ended up having to help Lucas to his room so that Lucas could change. This was not like Lucas at all and this is new behavior coming from him. Eventually Lucas got ready wearing his letterman jacket, a white sweater and his basketball jersey over it wearing the number 1 on it.

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked offering his hand to Riley. She nodded as the two young lovers locked their hands together and walked out the apartment. A short while later they finally reached John Adams High. "Riley, what are we doing here?" Lucas asked confused.

"Well, I just thought you haven't seen your teammates in so long that I thought a good reunion was in order." Riley explained smiling. Lucas was silent and hesitant for a minute not sure if he can go back in there.

"I don't know if I can go back in there Riley, ever since what happened I'm scared that the accident will keep replaying in my memories." Lucas warned Riley as he looked doubtful about Riley's idea.

"Hey, I'll always be here by your side remember? Compared to this the fight you had with Joseph was a lot tougher than seeing your friends playing basketball." Riley said as she recalled Lucas' fight with Joseph Romero back in the eighth grade. Lucas finally gave in trying to be strong for Riley as the two entered the high school. Once in the gym, Lucas was seen by his former teammates. They were so excited to see Lucas at school for once! It was a great sight for the boys as seeing Lucas gave them inspiration to play even harder. Lucas greeted all of his teammates and coaches and he took a seat with Riley on the bleachers.

The game began with Billy Ross being the dominant force on the floor, Zay would pass him the ball and Billy was scoring with ease. Zay was helping everyone look good by being the selfless Point Guard and the Floor General Coach O'Neal needed Zay to be. It was only 10 minutes into the game and Zay had 7 assists and 6 points. Billy was carving out a path of destruction with 14 points, 5 rebounds, and 2 assists. Charlie Gardner couldn't miss! 12 points and 2 assists! Once halftime occurred the score was 52-27! Lucas was invited to come to the bench to cheer on the John Adams Warriors and help them out since Lucas was still part of the team. Riley let him have his fun since he hasn't been on that side of the court since the accident.

The second half starts, Zay brings the ball up to half court, Trent and Billy running their respective posts as Zay recklessly throws the ball at the basket only to be caught by Billy as he threw the ball down with a monster dunk as the crowd roared with excitement and got off their feet! The bleachers were shaking from all the excitement the students received from that dunk as the five players for John Adams got back on defense. "Why the hell did he do that for? The could have been an easy turn over, and why is Charlie just walking back when he threw the ball up like that. He was so lucky Trent and Billy were there to finish the play or that could've been a huge verbal beatdown for Zay from everyone on the team!" Lucas thought.

It was three minutes in and everyone was still going crazy! Charlie still couldn't miss a long range three point shot, Zay even joined him. "Here we go! We got a new set of the Splash Brothers! But this time it's in New York baby!" Coach O'Neal excitedly exclaimed nicknaming Zay and Charlie as the New York Splash Brothers. Lucas felt shame feeling as if he should be out there with the guys making shots, coming up with steals and helping the guys. But the truth remained he was no longer the captain and, no longer an active member of the team. He fully realized his career was over and even standing next to the excited 12 young men made Lucas feel so empty even with Riley there. Without the rest of the players and Coaches noticing Lucas stepped outside trying to hide the tears.

Riley realized Lucas was gone after the game was over! She looked all over the school's first floor and called Lucas multiple times, there was no answer. She wandered on the school grounds until she found Lucas crying in a stairwell. He felt so empty and so broken knowing he couldn't do something he loved anymore, Riley sat beside Lucas and placed her head on Lucas' right shoulder trying to reassure that life would get better. After Lucas was finished crying his heart out, Riley and Lucas went back to the Friar apartment where Riley kissed Lucas goodbye for the night and went home. She had plenty of homework to attend to.

Monday Morning came and the excited Riley Matthews was even more excited than usual because she knew Lucas could finally return to John Adams as a student! "Riley! Breakfast!" Topanga called her daughter." Riley came down for breakfast wearing a white sweater, her hair was curled and, was also wearing a long black skirt with black boots. When 7am struck, Maya right on que appeared walking in the front door to get Riley as they went on their way to school. Riley was getting so excited to see her boyfriend back in school which meant more time together! Maya and Farkle were already together as they met on the subway to get to school together.

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update this as much as I wanted to, writer's block is a being a bit of a thorn on my side right now! What do you guys think will happen when Riley sees Lucas since we saw a broken Lucas at the game? Also what is with the empty glass Lucas had near his painkillers? Things will get interesting soon so please stick around to read what unfolds next. As always please leave a review and a prediction on what you guys think will happen next. Enjoy your day ladies and gentlemen! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6- A New Lucas?

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Lucas has some things to answer for! What was up with his behavior on Friday Night and how will he react today?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! I'm pretty sure we all know that.**_

Riley, Farkle and, Maya arrived at school and as they approached their respective lockers, there was no Lucas. The three friends found it out of the ordinary because usually he would be there to greet Riley and give her a morning kiss and hear her giggle. 8 o'clock finally arrived and still no Lucas as Riley, Farkle and, Maya arrived in the class and sat down in their usual spots as Mr. Matthews prepares for his lesson. Mr. Matthews was teaching his class about Hannibal's quest to conquer Rome who was infamously known as one of history's deadliest generals. As Mr. Matthews begins to tell the story of how Hannibal and his army began to cross into the Alps, Lucas stumbled into class drooling on himself and not sober.

"Lucas! Are you ok?!" Mr. Matthews asked concerned about Lucas as he helped Lucas stand up straight.

"Sure I am sir! I'm doing just fine." Lucas said as he was slurring his voice with a shaking sound coming from one of the pockets in his letterman jacket.

"Lucas you're not! What's going on?" Riley called out standing up making her way to her boyfriend.

"Riley stop nagging me! I'm just fine!" Lucas said still slurring his words.

"Excuse me?!" Riley exclaimed shocked as to what Lucas said to her.

"Lucas, Riley…You may wanna step outside for this one." Mr. Matthews said coming to the conclusion that would benefit the two so that they can have some privacy as Riley took Lucas' right hand and brought him to their lockers.

"Lucas! What's happening to you?!" Riley asked in a very agitated frame of mind.

"Oh c'mon Riley I'm all fine!" Lucas said still slurring his words as Riley picked up an odor coming from his mouth,

"Oh really?! Would you mind explain to me you slurring your words and a foul smell from your mouth then?" Riley questioned widening her eyes.

"Wait….Are you drunk?!" Riley questioned trying to come up with a logical conclusion.

"No I'm clean Riley!" Lucas said still defying Riley.

"Lucas! Tell me the truth!" Riley begged placing her hands on Lucas' shoulders trying to help him.

"And what was that clicking sound I just heard?!" Riley asked again as she placed her left hand in the pocket of Lucas' letterman jacket where she found his painkillers.

"Are you serious right now Lucas?! You were supposed to take these before you left home and take it again when you came home! Not while you were in school!" Riley's heart began breaking as she was Lucas she fell in love with.

"What's the point Riley, I can't help out the way I normally could before so I'm thinking the pills could help me out!" Lucas confessed.

"Lucas?! Painkillers can be addicting to you and I don't wanna lose you getting hooked on these!" Riley said as she told Lucas a side effect of painkillers and stuffed the painkillers in her locker.

"Riley can you please shut the fuck up with all the nagging?! Jesus you're worse than my mother!" Lucas rolled his eyes still not being in a complete state of mind.

"Lucas?! Stop swearing you know that I hate it when you swear!" Riley said not wanting to hear any foul language. Riley also opened Lucas' locker to see maybe if there was an answer to why he was slurring his words and had an odor in his mouth. She soon discovered a bottle of Smirnov's Vodka in his locker. Riley was shocked and devastated to what her eyes witnessed. A terrible combination of painkillers and alcohol can do much damage to one's health as she remembered a few cases of people dying in that fashion. One of her father's favourite wrestlers was "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith. He died in his 30s after he severely injured his back and was on painkillers and drank alcohol. She remembered words from his wife: Diana who said that "Davey looked horrible" she looked at Lucas and can see the man she loved dying in front of her eyes very slowly. She refused to allow him to die as her heart was still shattering from what she saw.

"Hey babe you want a drink? I would share it with you no problem!" Lucas offered still not sober.

"No! Lucas! You need to stop drinking and taking paikillers otherwise you're gonna die!" Riley told him bluntly.

"Again with the nagging! Jesus Christ! Move over!" Lucas ordered Riley as she cooperated and Lucas took hold of the vodka. He opened the bottle but Riley tried to take it away.

"Babe stop! I'm thirsty and I wanna drink!" Lucas said fighting Riley over the vodka.

"No! Stop Lucas!" Riley kept fighting to regain control. Right after she said that to Lucas, Lucas shoved Riley slamming her to the locker and the back of her head collided to the steel before she fell down losing her balance. She tried so hard to hold back her tears but couldn't anymore and started sobbing to the fact that Lucas actually placed his hands on her like that.

"STOP CRYING! OH BY THE WAY, WE'RE THROUGH!" Lucas yelled before stomping on Riley. Riley yelled out in pain forcing Mr. Matthews along with Maya, Zay and, Farkle to come out where Lucas had the alcohol in his left hand. Once they put the pieces of the puzzle together, Mr. Matthews did what he had to do.

"Mr. Babineaux, Farkle and, Ms. Hart take Riley away while I take care of Mr. Friar. Zay, Farkle and, Maya nodded in unison and took picked Riley up to get her some water to help fight the tears.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Mr. Matthews engaged in a long stare. Mr. Matthews was shocked and angry to see that Lucas was no longer the man he was and became a whole other person.

"So, Lucas…You dumped my daughter?" Mr. Matthews calmly asked while trying to remain calm.

"Hell ya Mr. Matthews!" Lucas said trying to claim victory.

"Lucas this is not you! Stop drinking and get some help please?" Mr. Matthews pleaded.

"Oh Jesus! You too sir?! I'm fine! I don't got a problem!" Lucas exclaimed widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

"Ok you know what, that's it I'll call your parents and get them to take you home because clearly you are not of a stable mind to be here today!" Mr. Matthews said raising his voice before finally taking away the vodka.

"Fine…Well fuck you Mr. Matthews!" Lucas raised his voice and flipped his middle fingers at Mr. Matthews face getting his bag.

Lucas sat on the bench across the lockers and was furious at Mr. Matthews for taking away his vodka. Mr. Matthews called Janitor Harley to dispose of the liquor quickly while Mr. Matthews kept his eyes on Lucas until his parents arrived. After a short while Riley and the others returned to her father. Riley kept her head down and had her left hand over her right elbow. She was so fragile not only did Lucas hit her but he dumped her as well and it was still first period. Zay and Farkle were looking confused at Lucas never thinking "Lucas the Good" "The Moral Compass" would act like this around Riley. Maya was giving Lucas a scary glare that would intimidate even the toughest of men. She was furious. After Riley sat down on the floor against the lockers, Maya walked up to Lucas and slapped him hard across the face. "Is that how you repay Riley for all the sacrifices she made for you?!" Maya yelled before Farkle took Maya's arms back and restraining her.

"Fuck you Maya! You didn't do shit!" Lucas yelled back before Zay got in front of Lucas trying to calm him down.

"I kept you up to date with music class and I was one of the people that helped you and Riley get back together!" Maya commented still raising her voice.

"Well I guess you screwed up really good didn't you." Lucas yelled with a smirk on his face.

"Ok that's it Lucas! You may be my best friend but you NEVER talk to Maya or Riley like that! What happened to you?! You used to be the guy anyone of us could go to for help. You used to be the guy your team looked to in the final moments of the game and win the game for them. But most importantly you were the guy that gave Riley hope and love her like nobody else can or will! Are you happy about destroying her heart! Look at her!" Farkle lectured to Lucas as he shoved Zay and turned Lucas' body so he can look at Riley who had her head down looking at her feet and held her right arm where Lucas stomped her.

"Meh, I don't feel anything." Lucas glared back at Farkle. Riley overheard Lucas' last comment and began to cry again knowing his feelings for her were gone forever. Shortly after Mr. Matthews came back with Lucas' mom to get Lucas.

"Lucas, come with me now!" Mrs. Friar ordered her son. Lucas did as he was told and felt relieved to leave school. Maya, Farkle and, Zay sat beside Riley comforting her as she was still crying her eyes out again while Mr. Matthews went back inside to teach his class about Hannibal.

 _ **Author's Note: Ok before people start to rip me I promise things will get better for everyone!**_ **Davey Boy Smith was a pro wrestler who died in 2002. He was a wrestler who injured his back while wrestling and had a problem with painkillers and steroids. A combination of problems led to his personal life crumbling down and eventually he died. So RIP to The British Bulldog. I hope to have another chapter done in the next couple of days. But for now have a great day everyone and be safe. :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Downward Spiral

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Well kids Rucas is over! Lucas kicked Riley to the curb and now the aftermath. What will Maya, Farkle and, Zay handle the situation?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Girl Meets World! If I did I would have already gotten these kids in some stressful situations and add more characters to the crew._**

After school Farkle, Maya and, Zay headed over to Topanga's where Riley worked in the bakery as a barista. The three sat in their usual spots near the bakery window and ordered their usual smoothies. Riley was the one to serve them as usual but did not have that usual extra bounce in her step and not the same contagious smile everyone is used to. "Riley can I talk to you honey?" Katy the general manager of Topanga's asked.

"Ya sure!" Riley said as another barista: Sarah took her place while Katy and Riley went to the back.

"Ok baby girl, what's going on? You're not your usual self today! What happened sweetie?" Katy asked. Riley remained silent as she placed her head down looking at her black shoes, and staring at the floor.

"Let me guess, it's Lucas?" Katy asked putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Riley nodded.

"Oh honey!" Katy said giving Riley a tight hug trying to comfort her before Riley burst into tears. Katy always knew Riley as another daughter since her and Maya were best friends. It wasn't common that Katy saw Riley breakdown because she usually bottled up all her emotions until she broke. Usually Maya would be the one to comfort her but since Riley was at work, it had to be Katy to take care of the heartbroken teenager.

"Listen honey, your day is done ok? We both know Maya, Farkle and, Zay are here so hang out with them and get this drama off your shoulders. You need to be with them more than you need to work." Katy said as she excused Riley from work for the day.

"Thanks Ms. Hart." Katy said relieving Riley. Riley took off her apron and get her things. But before that she made herself a smoothie and sat with her friends who were each completing some homework.

"Hey guys!" Riley waved as she sat down at her usual spot.

"Hey sweetie I thought you weren't off till 8pm?" Maya asked curiously.

"Well your mom let me off because of what happened with Lucas, she just knew!" Riley answered.

"I'm still very mad at him yenno!" Maya pointed out.

"I know peaches but please don't hurt him? He wasn't acting clearly, he had vodka and painkillers in his system." Riley requested.

"Wait! Painkillers and alcohol?!" Farkle asked. Riley nodded.

"Ok Zay and I need to talk to him soon because this could kill him!" Farkle commented knowing the effects the combination would have on Lucas' body.

"I agree but for now, I need you guys to help me through this." Riley asked of her friends.

"We'll always have your back honey." Maya said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you peaches." Riley said starting to smile again, but a fake one to hide her pain.

The group continued to get some of their work done staying at Topanga's until 7:30 capitalizing on the great Wi-Fi getting a great amount of work done. They always loved it when they helped each other out through tough classes together. It also proved to be a great distraction for Riley to keep her mind off of Lucas and the incident earlier that day. Maya and Farkle tag teamed on keeping an eye on Riley still being the active members of "The Riley Committee" years later. It was finally time for the four teens to head their separate ways for the night as Riley and Maya went to the Matthews home as usual for dinner while Zay and Farkle went to Lucas' house to confront him on what happened earlier in the morning.

As Zay and Farkle were walking together, they began to question themselves whether facing Lucas and questioning him was the right idea at this time, it had only been 11 hours since his incident with Riley. "You sure about this Farkle? I mean I'm pretty sure Lucas needs more time to relax and to process what happened." Zay commented.

"Yes I'm sure! We need get rid of any liquor Lucas has access to. This can be life-threatening Zay and I don't care if Lucas beats us up it, it's for sure is better than him being dead." Farkle said not fearing any danger.

"You sure you wanna say that? Lucas has always had a short temper but whenever Riley was around, he handled himself very well. Besides this side of Lucas can make it a tough night for us." Zay feared knowing how tough Lucas can be.

"Farkle, you're one brave guy you know that?" Zay sounded impressed.

"Well, I will do anything for my friends, people change people!" Farkle stated remembering the first lesson that Mr. Matthews taught when Zay and Lucas reunited in grade 8.

A few minutes later they finally arrived to Lucas' apartment. They rang the doorbell but there was no answer. They tried again a couple of minutes later, there was still no answer. "Wait a minute I can hear something." Farkle whispered placing his left ear against the door. He heard his voice! Farkle was introducing the John Adams Warriors last year in the State Semi-Final Senior Boys Basketball game.

"He's watching your semi-final game from last year." Farkle whispered letting Zay in.

"Oh I remember that game, that was the game Lucas had his best performance! 37 points, 12 assists, 10 rebounds and, 1 steal. Lucas really solidified his spot as team captain after that game." Zay said remembering that game like it was yesterday.

"Can you hear anything else?" Zay whispered asking Farkle. Farkle shook his head.

"Hang on, let me try sneaking around and try to look into his apartment from another angle." Zay said as he ran and try to find another viewpoint to look into the Friar apartment. Moments passed as Zay found another viewpoint to look into the apartment. There was only light coming from the TV that was showing the game that Riley recorded last year. He also found Lucas, he was unconscious, on the coffee table in front of him was an empty open bottle of Smirnov's Vodka, a shot glass and Lucas' painkillers! Knowing the lethal combination of the two, Zay immediately called Farkle! "Farkle you need to break in NOW!" Zay ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" Farkle asked scared of the tone in Zay's voice.

"Lucas is unconscious! Get inside while I call 911!" Zay answered before he hung up the phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

Zay filled the operator in on the what happened and what he saw, he gave the operator his name, the apartment's address and informed the operator that an Ambulance was needed. He looked on to see if Farkle was successful in gaining entry. He eventually was and was with Mr. Friar and both found Lucas unconscious. Zay heard the sirens of the ambulance signaling the arrival of the medics coming to the apartment to help Lucas, Zay rushed to meet with the ambulance and rushed them to the Friar's apartment. Lucas was placed on a stretcher and given an air bag to help Lucas breathe, Lucas wasn't breathing!

"Ok what happened here do any of you know?" The medic asked as he pumped the air bag to help Lucas breathe.

"I saw him unconscious by peeking through a window! I also saw there was that bottle of vodka, a glass and, his painkillers!" Zay told the medic.

"Ok so possible OD (Overdose)" The medic concluded placing Lucas in the Ambulance shortly after writing his notes.

"Ok so dad can you come with your son and us to the hospital?" The medic asked Mr. Friar.

"Sure, Zay… I need you and Farkle to call the others and tell them to meet us in the hospital." Mr. Friar ordered before he climbed into the ambulance and riding off to St. Vincent's hospital.

"Babe you need to get to the hospital now! It's Lucas!" Farkle told Maya.

"Oh shit! What about Riley?!" Maya asked as she was getting ready to get into her car to drive to the hospital.

"Zay is handling that, just get to St. Vincent's now!" Farkle ordered as he hung up the phone and quickly looked at Zay who just got off the phone with Riley.

"How'd Riley take it?" Farkle asked concerned for one of his best friends.

"She's pretty scared and I had to calm her down. She's gonna ride with her dad, her mom and Auggie." Zay said summarizing his conversation with Riley.

"Good, we best get going to." Farkle suggested as he and Zay ran to get to Zay's car two blocks away.

Shortly after, Zay and Farkle arrived at the hospital and waited at the waiting room where they discovered Mr. Friar with a cup of coffee in his hands with a pale face and cracked lips.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh boy! What's going on with Lucas this time? How will the others react when they discover what happened to Lucas? Wait until next time to see what happens next. Please favourite, follow and, review this chapter it will help me a lot to see what I'm doing right and what I need some improvement are because there's always room for improvement right? OK! So have a great day everyone! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8- The Awakening

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Lucas in new territory overdosing on alcohol and painkillers which is a lethal combination. What will happen to the former star athlete.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Girl Meets World! We all know that already!**_

"How is he Mr. Friar?" Zay asked sitting down beside his best friend's father while Farkle sat beside Zay.

"So far I've been told he did overdose on painkillers and the vodka…I have no idea what happened boys! How could Lucas of all people OD and was recovering so well?" Mr. Friar stated confused and feeling the world around him is crashing down. Zay and Farkle looked at each other as if they had an enlightening moment.

"Sir, I think we know why Lucas was acting like this today." Farkle confessed as Mr. Friar turned to Farkle waiting for him to explain.

"You see sir, Lucas wasn't the same this morning and I heard Riley and Lucas arguing outside the classroom, he came to class drooling on himself and was not of a stable mind. Riley found the bottle of vodka in his locker and she saw his painkillers on him. And he dumped Riley shortly after for caring about his health saying she was "nagging" him." Farkle confessed fearing for the worse. But it wasn't, Mr. Friar was more shocked than anything opening his mouth. It was all quiet until, Maya and the Matthews family showed up.

"Hey Farkle! How's Lucas?" Maya asked running up to her boyfriend and shortly kissing him.

"I have no clue Maya, you best talk to Mr. Friar about that. How are you Riley?" Farkle said turning his attention to Riley. The look on her face was hard to read, she looked worried but at some times looks angry at Lucas.

"I'll be ok Farkle thank you! I can let go of what he did this morning but how is he right now?" Riley asked still a little bitter.

"James, how are you holding up?" Cory asked concerned checking up on him. James looked terrible, he looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in days and now worrying with the health of his son.

"I don't know Cory, this is not like Lucas at all! I have no idea all I can hope for is that Lucas will be ok." Mr. Friar said as Cory nodded at his answer.

"Mr. Friar?" Nick came out with a clipboard.

"How is he Nick?" Mr. Friar said walking up to him.

"He's stable, we were able to revive him but he looked depressed. Does he have a history of depression?" Nick asked concerned trying to reveal Lucas' past.

"He looked fine when I left home for work." Mr. Friar answered to the best of his knowledge.

"I can answer that Nick…" Riley said slowly walking up approaching Nick playing with her hands and biting her lower lip.

"It all started yesterday, I was getting Lucas' pills because it was time to take them but I saw a glass that had a weird smell to it. I didn't know what it was so I left it alone. But then when he came to school today, he was drooling on himself and I called him out on it. We eventually fought about it and I opened his locker because I was getting worried about him, there was an odor coming from his mouth and I found a bottle of vodka in his locker… I told him to stop and he just kept becoming aggressive and it all ended with him shoving me against the locker and he stomped on me!" Riley said before starting to break down from the events of earlier in the day. Everyone besides Nick was shocked. "Did anything else happen after that?" Nick asked.

"He dumped me and then my dad called his mom to show up to school." Riley answered.

"Ok so Mrs. Friar has some of the missing pieces of the puzzle of what happened to Lucas." Maya suggested.

"Well that will come sooner or later guys, my wife is coming soon so she can help us out with what happened." Mr. Friar said trying to get as many answers as he can to what happened to his once strong and model son.

"But can we see Lucas?" Zay asked.

"Ya you can let me take you to his room." Nick answered as he lead the way with everyone following right behind him. Moments later, they arrived in Lucas' room, he was wearing a blue hospital gown and was hooked to an IV. This was the second time Lucas was in the hospital in the last three months! "He guys!" Lucas smiled seeing everyone, Riley stepped back and kept her head down.

"Dude it's good to see you! Feeling better?" Zay asked giving Lucas a bro hug.

"Better, but I've for sure have been in better shape." Lucas answered truthfully.

"Well you have been, because you almost died!" Nick said bluntly.

"Lucas almost died?!" Mr. Friar exclaimed freaking out.

"Sadly but thankfully one of the other doctors working on him was able to revive him." Nick answered not holding back on the details.

"Well Ranger Rick, I hope this gives you a wake-up call about combining alcohol and painkillers." Farkle said trying to rub it in on Lucas.

"Yeah yeah, don't gimme the genius speech Farkle. Answer this question for me, where's Riley?" Lucas asked looking for Riley among the group. She was nowhere to be seen as Mr and Mrs. Matthews searched around the room. Mr. Matthews stepped outside beginning the search and very quickly ended finding his fragile daughter outside the room scared to face her ex-boyfriend.

"Riley, what the matter?" Cory asked sitting down beside his daughter wrapping his right arm over her shoulder.

"Daddy, I don't want to see Lucas right now. He doesn't love me anymore dad!" Riley exclaimed looking her father in the eyes.

"Well I wanna bet you're wrong, he's looking for you." Cory smiled not taking his eyes of his daughter.

"Are you sure he said that?" Riley asked.

"He's sober now, so he's thinking clearly, you need to go see him Riley. I think he has a few words to say to you." Cory optimistically answered. Riley stood up clinching her fists, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and walked in the room to see Lucas.

"Hi Lucas, are you ok?" Riley asked shaking her hands, she was nervous.

"I'm doing better now Riley thank you." Lucas answered regaining his old smile. Riley half-smiled seeing her ex's old smile.

"Hey guys, is it cool if I can talk to Riley alone for a little while?" Lucas requested shortly after everyone nodded in unison and left Lucas and Riley by themselves.

"Look, I'm very sorry about what I did. Zay, Farkle and, Maya told me what happened when I was drunk and pilled up. I didn't know I shove you and stomp on you then dumped you…"Lucas said pouring his heart out to Riley.

"Lucas, do you know how hurt I am?" Riley asked sounding bitter and still hurt.

"If you wanna hit me, go for it. I deserve it." Lucas said putting his arms back making himself vulnerable for a hard slap at least.

"No, let me tell you something Lucas! Not only did you not tell me you were having issues with addiction to painkillers, but then you not only shoved me but you stomped on me before you dumped me! You actually hit me Lucas! That was something you swore and promised me you would never do! You made me that promise to me back in the 8th grade. You shattered my heart Lucas and I have no idea if I should forgive you right now, but what's most important right now is your health." Riley emotionally dumped all her words out. Lucas looked down disappointed in himself.

"I understand if you hate me Riley." Lucas answered still disappointed in himself.

"I don't hate you Lucas! My Uncle Shawn once said that my parents were hopelessly in love. To be honest, I'm hopelessly in love with you Lucas! But I just need time to recover myself and you should too." Riley said remembering her uncle's story.

"I am hopelessly in love with you too Riley, but can I ask you for one favor?" Lucas began to make a request as Riley threw her hands by her side ready for anything.

"Can you please be by my side, I need help…I need help to make sure I don't get hooked to the pills and the booze and I need help to make sure I remain the same Lucas I am known for the most. You've always brought out the best in me Riley! And I need you here with me to get me out of this deep hole in my life!" Lucas requested pleading to Riley for help.

 **Author's Note: And we call this a cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Should Riley stand by him or take her break? I ask you guys to make a prediction to what you think will happen. As always please leave a review, favourite and follow the story to see the next chapter of Girl Meets Emergency! Have a great day everyone! :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Riley's Date & Lucas' Release

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: The line in the sand has been drawn, let's see how it goes down between Riley and Lucas!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Girl Meets World but no I don't own the show!**_

Riley was stunned at Lucas' request to have Riley by his side to help him through a trying time in his life to battle his addiction to painkillers and through his injury rehab. Her mouth was wide open not knowing what to say, her head says "Don't stay with him you need to focus on you for now." While her heart says, "Stay with him, he needs you and you need to forgive him." She was torn on what to do, she loved him but was also very angry at him but she could never hate him.

"Lucas…Riley slowly said calling her ex-boyfriend.

"Yes Riley?" Lucas lifted his head looking at his ex with hope and optimism.

"I've decided to leave for now…I'm very sorry Lucas." Riley said with nerves on her face knowing it's best for her as she walked out leaving Lucas alone in his room.

Lucas felt like his world was destroyed, he lost the only girl he loved and barely has a future left. Before he could contemplate what happened a few familiar and needed voices came in the room.

"Hey Lucas, what's wrong?" Zay asked concerned. Lucas didn't respond but the tears he was holding back told him what happened.

"It's gonna be ok." Zay said as he sat on the bed trying to comfort his best friend. Lucas couldn't hold back and broke down. Zay, Farkle and, Maya felt hopeless because there was nothing they could do. Riley the love of his life made her decision to leave so she could heal.

"I screwed up guys, she's gone!" Lucas said still fighting his tears with his red eyes and face.

"No she's not gone! She'll come back to you Lucas. I know it!" Maya raised her voice trying to calm down Lucas knowing her best friend's tendencies.

"Yeah Lucas, just give her time and space for now." Farkle added standing behind his girlfriend.

"They're right Lucas, Riley just wouldn't get up and walk out of your life for good. Don't worry, you still hold a huge space in her heart.

"Ok then you wanna explain what she just did a minute ago?!" Lucas exclaimed beginning to look angry.

"Lucas calm down! I know things are dark right now but as the old saying goes "It's darkest just before the dawn." Zay is right Lucas, you just need to give Riley time because what you did really did hurt her pretty good." Maya explained.

Lucas took a deep breath not knowing what to do. Hours passed and Riley was back at home. She caught up on her work that was giving her a hard time until she got a text.

 **Bold= Riley**

 _Italics= ?_

 _?: Hey Riley how you doin?_

 **Riley: I've been better, thanks for being concerned Charlie!**

 _Charlie: Anytime! How's Lucas holding up? Zay told me that he was in the hospital and I wanted to know if there was an update on his condition._

 **Riley: Well…He's sober now that's the good thing but we're kinda taking a break after what he did to me.**

 _Charlie: Ya I heard that too from Zay, I hope you're ok though._

 **Riley: I'll be ok, I just need time to heal and take my mind off of this.**

 _Charlie: You wanna talk about it? It's better than keeping your thoughts and emotions all bottled up Riley._

 **Riley: I would like that very much Charlie! :)**

 _Charlie: So I'll come and pick you up after school and we can just grab something for lunch?_

 **Riley: That'd be great! I'll see you tomorrow! :)**

The next day, the day was pretty uneventful and went by fast, Riley had still yet to tell Maya about her plans with Charlie and wondered if Lucas would be ok with it. Fortunately Riley met up with Maya at her locker as usual their traditions since they were kids. "Maya!" Riley called out waving her hand.

"What's up weirdo?" Maya answered happy to see her best friend was smiling.

"Can I ask you something pretty important?" Riley asked taking her best friend's hand.

"Oh here we go! What is it this time sweetie?" Maya groaned.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Charlie Gardner!" Riley squealed.

"Uhhh Ohh!" Maya exclaimed as her eyes widened and eye brows shot up.

"What's the matter?" Riley asked knowing a particular look on Maya's face.

"Umm Riley, you do know that Lucas is getting released from the hospital today right?" Maya asked squeezing her best friend's hand.

"I know but I need my space remember?" Riley said knowing what's going on.

"And you do know how Lucas gets when he sees you alone.." Maya began to warn Riley but was cut off.

"Alone with me?" Charlie walked in wearing a blue plaid shirt with black v-neck, blue jeans and, black Kobe's.

"Yeah pretty much." Maya said knowing this wasn't gonna be good.

"Maya it's just hanging out for lunch! What could possible go wrong?" Riley scoffed as she left the school with Charlie as Maya waved goodbye. Once she knew they were gone, Maya took out her phone and texted her genius of a boyfriend: Farkle.

 **Bold= Farkle**

 _Italics= Maya_

 **Farkle: Hello lady! :)**

 _Maya: Farkle, not now we may or may not have a problem._

 **Farkle: What's up?**

 _Maya: Do you know if Lucas has any plans today?_

 **Farkle: I don't think so why?**

 _Maya: Ok listen, we can't let Lucas walk in to any restaurants today you understand?_

 **Farkle: Alright, wait is Riley involved somehow?**

 _Maya: Mhmmm_

 **Farkle: Maya, she needs her time alone I don't blame her for that after what Lucas did to her.**

 _Maya: It's not that Farkle…She's hanging out with a particular guy Lucas doesn't like._

 **Farkle: Uhhh ohh! Is it who I think it is?**

 _Maya: If you guessed Charlie Gardner you won! :D_

 **Farkle: So what's my prize ;)**

 _Maya: Ha! Nice try buddy you don't want any of this._

 **Farkle: I am very disappointed but yeah I can keep Lucas inside for a day.**

 _Maya: Thank you and who knows, someday I just may thank you with a little something special ;)_

Farkle fainted from sheer joy and felt like he was a man! But now the plan was in motion, keep Lucas inside for the day! When he regained consciousness he looked at his phone for the time, it was 3:30pm, Farkle sprinted to the hospital as fast as he could taking the bus so he could be there for Lucas to be released. After 35 minutes of arriving at the hospital, Farkle speed walked to Lucas' floor and went to his room, but was nowhere to be seen. Farkle returned quickly to the front desk on the 7th floor where Lucas was staying to ask the receptionist for Lucas' whereabouts. "Excuse me miss, do you know where Lucas Friar is?" Farkle asked almost out of breath.

"Lucas Friar has been released, you missed him." The receptionist answered for him while she was still handling some paperwork.

"How long ago did he leave?" Farkle asked.

"He left about an hour ago." Nick answered walking up to the front desk to submit another patient's charts.

"Why are you here Farkle? I thought you'd be hanging out with Lucas and Zay by now?" Nick asked knowing something is out of the ordinary.

"Where are they Nick?" Farkle asked desperately by grabbing Nick's collar of his blue scrubs.

"Farkle calm down, he's just out for lunch with Zay." Nick answered calmly.

"Uhhh ohh! Do you know where?" Farkle asked wanting to know where Lucas is.

"Well I told him of a great diner near here, The Nighthawk Diner!" Nick answered remembering his recommendation.

"Excuse me one second please?" Farkle politely asked knowing this wasn't a good sign as Nick allowed him to be excused.

"Actually Farkle, I gotta go there are some patients I need to take care of. Take care of Lucas buddy!" Nick smiled and went to go help another patient, while Farkle attended to his phone.

 **Farkle: Maya, we may or may not have a big problem.**

 _Maya: Oh this should be good! What else can go wrong today?!_

 **Farkle: Do you know where Riley is having lunch with Charlie.**

 _Maya: I don't know let me ask Riley._

Moments later…

 _Maya: The Nighthawk Diner why?_

 **Farkle: Shit! That's where Lucas and Zay are too!**

 _Maya: Oh crap damn it Farkle! How did you let them go!_

 **Farkle: He was released an hour ago!**

 _Maya: Oh shit that's just great and the Nighthawk Diner is only 40 minutes away from you!_

 **Farkle: Well how far is it from Riley and Charlie?**

 _Maya: 25 minutes if they took the subway and a short walk to the diner._

 **Farkle: Go to the diner now, meet me there!**

 ** _Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Well this should be interesting what could happen next? Leave a prediction to what you guys think will happen next I really wanna hear your opinion! Please as always leave a review, favourite, follow and/or leave a prediction in the review as to what you think will happen next on Girl Meets Emergency! Up next: The Nighthawk Diner Encounter! Have a great day ladies and gents :)_**


	10. Chapter 10- Standoff! Lucas vs Charlie

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: So I guess we will have an awkward encounter here sooner or later, will Farkle and Maya get there on time to prevent some drama going down?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Girl Meets World I'm pretty sure we all know that by now! I'm way too broke and I'm not living in LA to do the writing._**

Farkle ran to the closest subway station as fast as he could from St. Vincent's hospital to meet up with Maya at the Nighthawk Diner where Riley and Charlie are going for lunch but little did they know, Lucas and Zay were already there so that Lucas can enjoy a good meal rather than hospital food. After nervous anticipation Farkle got off at the nearest station to the diner but he still had to make a desperate run which would take him a few minutes. Meanwhile with Riley and Charlie they've been talking about school and their plans for next year considering they are graduating this year. "So where are you planning to go if basketball really takes off for you?" Riley asked looking at Charlie's beautiful hair and seductive eyes.

"Well if things go very well with basketball I plan to play for Syracuse, UCLA, Kansas or Duke. I know that Billy, Zay and, I aren't the same without Lucas but we gotta work a little harder to make sure we become State Champs." Charlie answered showing his aspirations for the future.

"Do you know about Billy and where he wants to go?" Riley asked as they were approaching the diner.

"I know with Billy so far it is Kentucky, Villanova, or Gonzaga but I know our marks are good." Charlie said as he opened the steel door for Riley and they entered the diner.

As they looked around the diner looked pretty busy as usual filled with men between their 30s-mid 40s they were probably on break from work. However someone stood out in the crowd wearing John Adams Red and Gold sweater…It was Zay! They didn't know it was Zay until Zay looked up and spotted the two together as Zay was looking around, he immediately rushed to his teammate and his best friend's ex-girlfriend and took them outside. "Guys what the fuck are you doing here?!" Zay whispered.

"Zay relax! It's just hanging out!" Charlie placed his hands in front of Zay trying to calm him down.

"Ummm yeah you may wanna tell that to Lucas!" Zay suggested.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's here!" Riley groaned.

Zay nodded until they heard a familiar voice call out to Riley, it was her dear friend Farkle.

"Farkle breathe! What's going on?" Riley asked offering Farkle a bottle of water she had in her bag. Farkle refused the water but before he could speak he saw Zay and knew Lucas was there.

"Umm Zay, where's Lucas?" Farkle asked knowing something bad would happen if they were all seen together.

"Lucas is in the bathroom why?" Zay answered.

"We got a problem!" Farkle exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Riley asked concerned.

"HIM!" Farkle exclaimed again pointing to Charlie.

"Me?! How am I a problem?" Charlie asked in confusion until he felt someone breathing down his neck.

"It's him isn't it?" Charlie asked everyone as closed his eyes in fear. Everyone nodded, Charlie slowly turned around to see a furious Lucas Friar who was just released from the hospital.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CHARLIE?!" Lucas yelled getting in Charlie's face.

"LUCAS?! Stop swearing!" Riley commanded.

"Lucas buddy relax!" Charlie exclaimed walking back.

"Oh no! I am not relaxing while you're here with Riley! I told you before our first game not to make a move on Riley! I made that very clear with you and now this happens!" Lucas said accusing his teammate while Farkle and Zay got in front of Lucas holding him back.

"Lucas this is so innocent! I'm just having lunch with Charlie and besides we weren't together anymore so why are you so uptight about what I do?" Riley said getting infront of Charlie defending him.

"Weren't you the one who said to me you were hopelessly in love with me Riley?" Lucas began to accuse Riley remembering her last words to him before she left.

"I did." Riley hid her head in shame.

"Lucas calm down you're hurting her! See I guess this is why she needed this day to relax, she told about what happened between you too Lucas. She deserves better than being your walking stand and your punching bag! She even told me why she left." Charlie said calmly causing Lucas to lose his temper even more.

"Riley get out of there!" Maya yelled from down the street racing towards Riley.

"No this is my battle!" Riley said staying with Charlie holding his hands to make sure he's ok.

"Lucas, I'm sorry but could you please back off!" Riley exclaimed.

"What the fuck happened to the bro code huh Charlie?" Lucas threw his hands up yelling at Charlie.

"What about it?!" Charlie responded.

"You're going after Riley! You knew her and I have been going out together for years and you still pull this off!" Lucas explained as Farkle and Zay quickly turned towards Charlie and Riley.

"Ok look Charlie, I may not understand bro code, but yeah that is kinda a low blow." Maya said interjecting taking Riley's hand.

"Maya you too of all people?!" Riley groaned.

"Riley! I knew this was a problem when you two left! I was just hoping Lucas and Zay were gonna go somewhere different for lunch." Maya explained herself, Riley was caught in the middle.

"What happens now?" Riley asked her street smart best friend. Maya pulled Riley to the ally near them to talk in private while Lucas was still kept back by Farkle and Zay to make sure Lucas doesn't break Charlie to pieces.

"Riley who has been there with you through it all besides Farkle and myself?" Maya asked.

"Lucas!" Riley answered quickly with no hesitation.

"Who treats you better?" Maya asked again.

"So far Charlie but Lucas has treated me like a queen!" Riley said smiling.

"How well do you know Charlie?" Maya asked her 3rd question.

"Not really well." Riley confessed.

"Ok so why are you hanging out with him if you don't really know him? He has a bit of a track record for date rape according to some of his exes." Maya said warning Riley.

"Wait who has he date raped?" Riley asked concerned.

"Hmm let's see remember when Sarah and Charlie went out for about four months until all of a sudden they just broke up and the next day at school Sarah gave Charlie a death stare?" Maya asked her best friend. Riley nodded as her once smiling face went to concern and now worry.

"You see a couple weeks later I ran into Sarah in the washroom balling her eyes out and she poured her heart out to me! How Charlie date raped her and when she woke up she was at some motel naked in a bed alone!" Maya glared at Charlie while he was not looking.

"Well people change people Maya! You remember that lesson." Riley began to lecture back.

"But see honey here's what I've discovered about men these last couple of years, all men will change only or their special somebody, left time I checked you just got on the market and Charlie has known since grade 8 you and Lucas were a thing!" Maya said dissecting every memory she could of Riley's relationship with Lucas.

"When did you talk to Sarah about this?" Riley asked.

"An hour ago, she sees me as her sister." Maya said.

"Are you ladies finished?" Charlie asked.

"Just give us a moment!" Maya answered over her taller friend's shoulder.

"Look Riley I love you and all, but maybe there was a reason Lucas warned Charlie not to go after you." Maya said trying to think of what's best for Riley.

"Really surprise me then Ms. Forensic Scientist." Riley crossed her hands beginning to look angry at Maya.

"I think he knows about what happened to Sarah as well." Maya began to question Lucas' stern warning putting her left hand on her chin in wonder as her eyes slightly closed up.

"Ranger Rick come over here but play nice!" Maya called over to Lucas. Lucas groaned and walked towards Riley and Maya.

"Ok what's going on?" Lucas groaned again hating that his time is being wasted and caught Riley and Charlie together.

"Ok so plain and simple do you know why Sarah and Charlie broke up last year?" Maya asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, Charlie date raped her and left a text saying "We're done but thanks for the night." And I heard about it through Darby and Yogi." Lucas answered thoroughly.

"Hmm I wonder is that the reason why you warned Charlie not to go after Riley?" Maya walked up to Lucas still keeping that signature grin on her face.

"Yes" Lucas answered quickly.

"So all this time you've been trying to protect me?" Riley questioned Lucas biting her lip as she slowly walked up to him.

"Riley, I knew my heart wouldn't be the same if you weren't the person I end up marrying and would be the mother of my children, but if we weren't meant to live the rest of our lives together the least I would do for you is to protect you from guys that would harm you and take advantage of you in any sort of way!" Lucas said with sincerity in his voice staring deep into Riley's eyes and even her soul.

"Is there something else you wanna say Huckleberry?" Maya asked crossing her arms still smirking.

"Yes I do." Lucas took Riley's hands placing his thumb over her fingers holding on to her gently.

"Riley Matthews…" Lucas started to speak as Riley's eyes widen. "Is he going to finally propose to me?!" Riley thought.

"You know as well as anyone that you're the reason I became a better person, why I started learning karate to protect you, I got better in school, you made me a better person since our encounter on the subway all those years ago. You accepted my apologies and took me back for all the times I screwed up and were there by my side when I was hurt. You were there for every ball game and I was there for you every cheer practice and every time one of us struggled the other would go through hell and back for the one that was struggling to get them through it. I know I'm far from perfect, but with you in my life I can't help but feel not lucky, but blessed. I love you Riley and I'm sorry for all the wrong doings I have done against you. I'm just asking if you would once again take me back. I'm done with painkillers and I am done with drinking. I know I hurt you badly and I swear it to you I would never hurt you ever again." Lucas poured out his heart while still keeping in contact with Riley's eyes and soul.

Riley was left speechless as her mouth hung open, she always loved it when Lucas poured his heart out to her in one long speech where it was just her and him and nothing was interrupting them, although the setting could a bit more romantic, she really did appreciate it. "Lucas, I don't even know what to say right now." Riley was still speechless.

"But he still put his hands on you Riley and no MAN should ever hurt a woman!" Charlie raised his voice as he approached Lucas, Riley and, Maya with Farkle and Zay right on his tail.

The stage was set, it was all up to Riley to decide who would she choose Lucas or Charlie. The man that always loved her and protected her or The man with a shady past trying to redeem himself.

 _ **Author's Note: And I'm gonna leave it there! No worries the next chapter will be up in a couple days LATEST but tell me what you guys think by leaving a review and a prediction as to who Riley chooses and what you guys think will happen between Riley and the guy you think she'll choose. Also shoutout to the Guest who made the "Long" prediction you got a good chunk of it right! I already know where I wanna go next but let's see if you guys can read my mind. Anyway you guys have a great day and, stay safe! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11- Riley's Choice Aftermath

_Girl Meets Emergency_

 _ **Author's Note: Who will Riley choose Lucas or Charlie and how will Lucas react to either winning back Riley's heart or getting his heart broken by Riley?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Girl Meets World if I did, life would be pretty awesome right about now.**_

Lucas' declaration of his love for Riley after taking small steps to sober up from painkillers and alcohol made Riley's heart race. But Charlie was a fresh start and although he had done wrong to his ex-girlfriend: Sarah. The Young Brunette always remembered her wise father's lesson, "People change people." The choice was hers now, would she choose the athletic former basketball captain that had always stuck by her side and always supported her throughout the good and bad times or the new charming man in her life that had a shady past but working to improve himself…

"Lucas…I know you care for me and you love me, but my heart is still scarred from how you badly hurt me and broke my heart. Charlie, I know we may have lost contact since the semi-formal back in the 8th grade and Maya's accusation is a great point of your past with Sarah. I've made my decision." Riley said weighing her options.

The air got tense all of a sudden as if a great showdown was about to take place. Maya, Farkle and, Zay held their breath. Lucas was confident Riley would pick him while Charlie had a straight face ready for Riley's decision.

"I've decided to go out with Charlie." Riley said after weighing her options.

The ally was stunned! Maya and Farkle's jaws dropped to the ground while Zay was beside himself not knowing if he heard Riley correctly. Charlie was overjoyed as he hugged Riley affectionately as their bodies touched and were close to each other. As for Lucas, his heart was shattered into many pieces his jaw dropped to the floor and found no words to say other than "Why". He felt paralyzed not being able to move where he was standing. "Lucas, I'm sorry but I hope we can still be good friends." Riley requested trying to apologize to her former lover.

"Yeah… yeah I would like that…"Lucas said still in shock lying to himself trying to hide the exploding pain in his heart.

"Riley, I love you and all and I may be your best friend, but I cannot support this!" Maya bluntly said still shocked.

"Maya! I made my decision if you are my friend you would at least support my decision." Riley rebutted.

"Lucas, I am so sorry." Maya said feeling sorry for the heartbroken athlete and patted his shoulder trying to comfort him as she left with Riley and Charlie. Farkle took a deep look into Lucas' eyes but couldn't look at how hurt he was. Farkle shortly after left with Maya, Riley and, Charlie proceeding inside the Nighthawk Diner to have lunch.

Once the four were gone Lucas could not help but go down on his knees, he broke down in tears as Zay hugged him trying to comfort his best friend. After 15 minutes of nonstop crying, Zay and Lucas were able to walk back to the Friar's apartment where Lucas did not speak a word throughout the journey. Once at the apartment, Zay thought it would be a good idea to spend the night there to help Lucas out and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy.

It was a Saturday night and thankfully the NBA Season was in full swing, the game on tonight was the San Antonio Spurs at Madison Square Garden to face the struggling New York Knicks.

As the home team was introduced and the announcer finally made his way to the team superstar: Carmelo Anthony, Lucas gazed at his TV. "That's Riley favorite player. I still even have the jersey she gave me last Christmas so we could go watch a game together." Lucas remembered.

Zay couldn't help but watch, he's seen Lucas and Riley break up before but never this bad. As the game went to half time Lucas got a text from Farkle.

 **Bold= Farkle**

 _Italics= Lucas_

 **Farkle: Hey Lucas, how you holding up buddy?**

 _Lucas: I'm just watching the game with Zay. How was your date with Maya?_

 **Farkle: Who's playing tonight? And I walked Maya home we had a good lunch together but mostly we were worried about you. You looked like a mess dude! We were just making sure you're ok.**

 _Lucas: I'll be ok…_

 **Farkle: Bullshit! You're lying to me and you know it! You know Riley picking Charlie destroyed you**

 _Lucas: What can I do now Farkle! She made her choice. I really blew it and now I lost her to Charlie._

Lucas couldn't help but start crying again as the scars in his heart began to pick up again from earlier today. Zay could only be there for him and let Lucas cry it all out.

 _Zay: Farkle, it's Zay I'm using Lucas' phone for now, just give him some time but I'll keep an eye on him._

 **Farkle: Thanks Zay. Maya and I will keep our eyes on Riley for Lucas.**

It was now 10:00pm and Lucas just shut off the game when it was over, The San Antonio Spurs won 109-93. Zay tried his best to keep Lucas' mind off Riley but was unsuccessful. The pretty brunette with the eyes of an angel and unforgettable smile was still in Lucas' mind and his heart. All he could do was grab the acoustic guitar in his room and start playing. He was still not cleared for action in basketball and karate so playing the guitar was his only option while Zay played on Lucas' Playstation 3 playing: NBA 2K15. Lucas could only practice the songs Maya told him that was being done for their major assignment for music class. Lucas looked online for the live performances of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence and "In The End" by Linkin Park. The songs were very well done and Lucas was confident that he could perform them if he had an electric guitar. However, when he stumbled on to the last song: "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson…He could not help but relate to the song and why Maya wanted to choose this song because of her family life and what her biological father Kermit did to her and her mother. Now that Maya's mom was engaged to Shawn Hunter, Lucas felt Maya wanted to do this song as to say goodbye to that old part of herself where she thought "Hope is for suckers" however, that same thought process now fell upon him for the heartbreak that he's been suffering with. His basketball career was over, he almost died by overdosing and now, he lost the love of his life to his biggest concern for her…Charlie Gardner.

It was 11:47pm and Lucas and Zay were now playing Madden 15 together when suddenly Zay's phone rang. "Hello?" Zay answered the phone.

"Yes momma, I'll be home soon don't worry!" Zay responded in a groaning voice hearing this for the millionth time from his mother.

"Alright, I love you mom." Zay said as he hung up the phone.

"He Lucas, I gotta head on out. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Call me if you ever need anything and even if you just wanna talk igght?" Zay said giving Lucas a bro hug.

"Thanks for being here with me Zay, I really appreciate you being here for me." Lucas said as they broke up the hug. Lucas walked Zay out the door and was home alone while his parents were still helping out with a charity event. Finally Lucas' parents returned home at 1am to find their son asleep peacefully. However in his mind, the dreams that were once there were now turned into nightmares and visions of his "future".

He saw Maya and Farkle together with their two sons and one daughter, Zay was with his girlfriend and already had a championship ring with the Los Angeles Clippers and, Riley and Charlie were with their son and daughter. They were all wearing white on a beach resort in Barbados enjoying their vacation. Lucas however saw that he was alone and nobody to share the good times with. Lucas could only see his friends' kids having the time of their lives playing in the sand. Lucas was happy the kids were having fun but it was the fact that his heart was destroyed to the point where he could never love again that killed him. Every time he saw Riley and Charlie kiss, Lucas felt a gunshot blast rip through his heart wishing it was him with Riley as his wife and their own children. He remembered one line from the song "Because of You" stating "Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me because of you, I am afraid." Lucas was approached by Riley and Charlie's son: Owen. "Uncle Lucas, is everything ok." The young Owen asked with his curly brown hair and brown eyes looking a lot like his father.

"Ya, I'm ok Owen, go on and play with your sister and the other kids ok." The aged Lucas said half smiling lying to his nephew while Owen ran off to do as his uncle said.

"Hey guys can we get a group photo?" Zay asked bringing everyone in.

"Hey Lucas can you take the photo you can still run faster than me so you can get in the shot." Zay asked handing the camera to Lucas as he placed it on the stand to take the photo.

Lucas looked into the lens and saw how happy everyone was and realized to himself, "I can never have that or feel that anymore." Lucas thought to himself trying to fight his tears.

"C'mon Lucas what are you waiting for?!" Farkle edged on wanting his friend to hurry up as the genius cuddled his wife.

He could only look at Riley wearing a white bikini with her long brown hair in a ponytail with her arm around Charlie's waist. The pain was too much for Lucas as he ran off and hid his tears.

As he ran for the road, he heard a loud honk from a car and just as he was about to get hit by the car…Lucas finally woke up! It was already 10am on a Sunday morning.

"Is that how my future will be?" Lucas thought aloud.

"Shit, I'll be one lonely guy…Maybe it's for the best, how could any woman love me if I end up hurting them like I did to Riley?" Lucas thought to himself as he began to hate himself.

"Lucas!" His mother called to him probably from the living room.

"Yes ma?" Lucas answered.

"Riley's here to see you!" Lucas' mother said.

 _ **Author's Note: For the record, I've had that same dream but instead of characters on the show it was people in my own life so this was therapeutic for me. In case you're wondering I would never hurt a woman so that element too in this chapter is not based on my own life. Only the dream. So ya what do you guys think Riley is at Lucas' apartment for? Leave your predictions and a review it would mean a lot to me and I wanna hear your opinions on what COULD happen next. That's gonna do it for me everybody as always have a great day, be safe and keep smiling everyone! Be happy! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12- Don't Call it A Comeback

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Well this is interesting, Riley is at Lucas' apartment! Wonder what's going on here?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We all know that I DO NOT own Girl Meets World! Unless you're a first time reader of my work, I do not own the show!**_

Once Mrs. Frair told Lucas that Riley was at the apartment, Lucas threw on some of his basketball shorts on and a white t-shirt really quickly so that he looks decent after all he just woke up! He made his way to the door where Riley had on her red winter jacket, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. But she also had a box filled with something that must be heavy since she appears to be struggling to carry it.

"Hey Riley how are you?" Lucas greeted his ex as he approached the door and awkwardly hugged her.

"I'm doing ok but can you help me bring this box in to your living room and can we talk in private?" Riley requested still struggling.

"Sure, let me take that!" Lucas agreed taking the box with ease as Riley breathed a sigh of relief as Lucas let Riley in. Lucas set the unknown box in the living room while Riley greeted Lucas' parents. The only way whenever Lucas and Riley could get some privacy together to talk things out was if they went to Lucas' room. Lucas' parents trusted the two together because they've known Riley for years now and knew Lucas would never hurt her intentionally. As the two entered Lucas' room, Lucas closed the door behind him while Riley sat on Lucas' bed and he followed after sitting across from her, with his legs crossed.

"So…How are you?" Lucas said awkwardly as this was their first conversation since Riley chose Charlie over Lucas.

"Well, the reason why I came over here is to check up on you and to see how you were doing. Maya and Farkle pulled me aside to make sure I check up on you because they saw your face when I made my decision." Riley asked Lucas hoping he was ok as she proceeded to bite her lower lip.

"I'll admit I was really hurt you picked Charlie over me Riley…I couldn't really say anything out of shock and I feel like this was my fault for hurting you and quite frankly I deserve the pain I'm going through now." Lucas said bluntly admitting to himself.

"Lucas you don't! You deserve to be happy and not feel this pain." Riley complained.

"No, Riley I do deserve this for how we ended things. I was drunk and pilled up at school and I ended up hurting you. You know that I would never do that to you, but I did. It's my fault I got hooked on pills and almost died because of it, causing so much grief on not just my parents but to you, to Zay, Farke, your parents, even Maya!" Lucas said now slightly raising his voice. Riley was silent for awhile feeling intimidated by Lucas, she always hated it when Lucas raised his voice at her or even swore.

"Lucas stop!" Riley ordered raising her voice as she began to back up to the wall. Lucas stopped and was able to calm down.

"Lucas I don't know what happened to you! You've never been the same since you had that accident a couple of months ago. Lucas, you can't let that one accident ruin your life! Yes your basketball career may be gone but the people who still love you are still here. They need you Lucas, we all do." Riley lectured to Lucas to see the bigger picture.

"And I know we're not a couple anymore, but I can never get rid of all the magical moments we had together. You made me feel comfortable just by looking in your eyes, you protected me whenever I was in danger and, you always stuck by my side whenever I was having a tough time." Riley lectured again trying to get to Lucas. Lucas wasn't responding.

"Listen Lucas I need to go soon but another reason why I came by to see you today was…To give you, your stuff back." Riley got up from the bed and told Lucas.

"So we really are over huh?" Lucas said under his breath just enough for Riley to hear him. She nodded. She could see into his soul just how hurt Lucas is. She knew just how much she meant to him.

"I'm so sorry Lucas, but please… Stop hurting now, be better, laugh and, enjoy life again." Riley pleaded dropping to her knees and took Lucas' hands while Lucas sat on the bed before she quickly pecked him on the cheek. Lucas was trying so hard to hold back the tears from all the emotional pain just feeling like his nightmare was going to come true.

"Riley, if this really is it…I really want you to be happy and I hope Charlie never hurts you and treats you very well like you should be." Lucas said beginning to accept the fact he lost Riley.

"Thank you Lucas, but you'll always be my first boyfriend and nothing can replace that just promise me one thing ok?" Riley asked. Lucas just nodded his head ready for her request.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you remain to be a big part of my life. You are still my favorite person to talk to next to Maya!" Riley requested.

"Alright, I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Lucas accepted as he walked Riley out and left.

Lucas went back for the box, picked it up and went back to his room to look inside on what he will find. He found some old photos of him and Riley together and they were smiling and enjoying each other's company. He soon stumbled on an old photo of Lucas raising a Basketball Championship trophy he won with the John Adams Warriors back in Junior year. The trophy was on the floor while he and Riley were staring into each other's eyes as Riley was wearing Lucas' letterman jacket and had her hair down. "I remember this, this was the day Riley took me back after we were apart for three weeks. She left because I was putting all my attention to the Championship game for almost a month and God Bless her for having patience with me." Lucas thought reflecting back. He scurried around for what else is there, his San Antonio Tim Duncan jersey was there, photos of Riley's first karate tournament that Lucas had to talk her into to compete. She won 2nd place in the patterns division, and 1st place in sparring. "Oh man was she nervous, two hours before competing she was throwing up and Maya had to take care of her. But she was so happy when she won in 1st place!" Lucas remembered on the good times they shared together.

Lucas remembered that day like it was yesterday, Riley's first and only tournament and did very well in. After she won the finals in her division, she leapt into Lucas' arms after he won in his division and celebrated together! After reminiscing on all of those memories, the Lucas of old began to come back. He called the Nick at the hospital after he gave Lucas his number in case he needed help with anything. The phone rang…. "Hello?" Nick said on the phone.

"Hi Nick, it's Lucas Frair how are you?" Lucas said sitting down on his bed with a scheme in mind.

"I'm doing great Lucas, how's the neck feeling." Nick asked wanting an update on Lucas' condition.

"It's actually healing very well! I feel like I could be on the basketball court tomorrow!" Lucas happily said being honest with Nick.

"Wait hold on there buddy, I know there have been athletes that healed faster than expected but I still need to see you and examine if I can clear you or not!" Nick said.

"Alright, when are you free?" Lucas nervously asked finally seeing hope.

"How about tomorrow at 4:30pm?" Nick suggested.

"Deal, I'll see you tomorrow Nick." Lucas said with a smile on his face before he hung up the phone.

"MOM, DAD! I gotta tell you something!" Lucas called to his parents as they gathered at the kitchen table.

"What's going on bud?" Lucas dad asked having not seen Lucas this happy in months.

"Ok so I feel insanely good today, my neck really isn't feeling like a pain in the ass like it normally was, so I talked to Nick and I'm gonna see him tomorrow!" Lucas said smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness Lucas you know what this could mean if you're ok again?!" Mrs. Friar exclaimed widening her eyes in excitement.

"I can COMEBACK!" Lucas cheered along with his parents raising his hands like he won a major battle.

The Day of The Appointment

It was 4:00pm at the hospital, Lucas arrived with his parents to see if Nick can clear him to play basketball again. Lucas didn't tell anyone a thing hoping to make a huge surprise and that he could be fully healed to play again.

"Lucas Friar!" Nick called out excited to see the optimistic teenager.

Lucas was told that he would be put through some tests and an MRI was going to be done to examine Lucas' neck. After all the testing and MRI results came in…The results was shocking! Lucas was almost fully healed! "Lucas, you managed to do the damn near impossible! You almost cut down your injury time in half!" Nick said with excitement.

"So how long will it take until I can get back on the court?!" Lucas leaned on the edge of his chair excitingly nervous.

"You can probably make your comeback and be playing in two weeks if you do all the therapy!" Nick exclaimed as he was amazed.

"Oh my God!" Lucas and his parents yelled together.

"Lucas, don't get too excited though, although this is my first time seeing a case like this, I need you to still take it easy ok?" Nick recommended

"You got it. So do I come back here in two weeks?" Lucas asked trying to clear everything up.

"Yup pretty much." Nick said as he got up and walked out the Friars.

Two weeks passed by quickly for Lucas, just keeping focused on the goal to heal, Lucas remained very disciplined and was off of his painkillers and was done with alcohol. He again showed up with his parents at the hospital to sit down with Nick. Another round of testing and an MRI was done on Lucas…The waiting time was longer this time as Nick was pretty busy taking care of other patients, it was usually this time in Early December people were starting to get sick with the change of the season. At 5:00pm Nick came into his office with the Friar's with Lucas' results. "Well Lucas, I gotta tell you something, you really impressed me. Of all of my 13 years of being a doctor and surgeon, I've never seen a young man recover from a major neck injury this quickly, you're fully recovered and I can clear you for competition in basketball again!" Nick announced having the Friars jump up and down with joy.

"So I'm good, nothing else needs to be done?!" Lucas asked.

"Yes!" Nick happily answered smiling in awe.

"Thank you so much for working on me Nick" Lucas shook Nick's hand with a firm grip.

"One thing though I must advise, when you go back, take it easy on your body so it can be used to working hard again ok?" Nick advised for Lucas' well-being.

"Will do, thank you so much again!" Lucas said as he walked out of the hospital with his parents so they could celebrate and make the official announcement. Mrs. Friar got on the phone with Topanga, since Lucas' injury the Friars and Matthews families have been talking to each other frequently. "Sarah! How are you doing?" Topanga asked answering the phone.

"I'm doing great Topanga, listen can you get the family, Minkus family, and Hart-Hunter family over to the café? There is a major announcement the family would like to make." Mrs. Friar requested.

"Not a problem, when are you going to be here?" Topanga asked again.

"In about an hour." Mrs. Friar estimated.

"Alright, see you in an hour!" Topanga said as she hung up the phone.

One hour passed and the Friars finally arrived at Topanga's. Everyone that helped Lucas along the way was there Maya, her mother, Farkle and his parents, Zay and his parents, Mr. Matthews, Auggie and, Maya's soon to be father: Shawn. But, Riley was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where's Riley?" Lucas asked questioning what he was seeing.

"Oh, she's out on a date with her boyfriend!" Mr. Matthews said informing Lucas.

"Ok Ranger Rick, you really have been keeping a low profile on what's been going on in your life for like the last several weeks, what's going on?" Maya asked wanting the wait to be over.

"Well I'll just get right to the point…We went to the hospital to see Nick about the status on my neck…I'm full recovered and can basketball again!" Lucas exclaimed as the whole café erupted in cheers as Lucas' suffering was over, he can now play basketball again.

"Dude, you can suit up with us again! Oh man this is awesome!" Zay exclaimed so happy for his best friend.

"No more moppy Lucas now! This is great!" Farkle cheered.

"I wish Riley was here though." Lucas said honestly.

"Hey don't worry Ranger Rick, she'd be happy to see that you've fully healed." Maya assured Lucas rubbing her right hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Ok this calls for a celebration, let's eat!" Cory cheered as the parents brought out a feast ready to serve everyone.

It was now 9pm, Auggie was getting sleepy so that meant it was time to close the café and everyone had to go home. Tomorrow was a Thursday so that meant that there was a practice, which also meant Lucas can make the surprise of the year and return to playing under Coach O'Neal and Mr. Hardaway.

 _ **Author's Note: Next up Lucas' first basketball practice in almost three months! How do you guys think this will go. And also how do you guys think Riley will react whenever she sees Lucas on the court again since Charlie is on the team as well and attends all the practices. Thank you all for the reviews and nice and encouraging words in the reviews and for your predictions. Oh and Michaela I guess you got your wish and read this new chapter! As for you believe as I say this, there will be more reasons for you to hate Charlie even more in the future so stay tuned!**_

 _ **As always leave a review and prediction on what you guys think will happen in the near future. Take care you guys, have an awesome day! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13- Guess Who's Back!

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: They playin basketball! We love that basketball! Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back…LUCAS FRIAR!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We all know that I DO NOT own Girl Meets World! Unless you're a first time reader of my work, I do not own the show!**_

It was 3pm. Lucas was at his locker and right beside him normally would be Riley waiting for him to get ready for basketball practice while she was gonna get a head start on homework. However, she was nowhere to be seen the first person to see Lucas after the final bell was Maya. "Well well well, How you doin other one?" Lucas smirked at his short friend.

"Not too shabby Ranger Rick! How you doin? First practice in months but gee I dunno you got your gear ready but why do I feel something is missing?" Maya said jokingly while she placed her hand on her chin.

"Well thanks for the reminder Maya, you know where I can find that missing thing?" Lucas asked playing Maya's game.

"She's with Charlie at his locker so he can get ready for practice, which you should be getting to…Later loser!" Maya informed Lucas as Maya proceeded to the exit where Farkle was waiting for her.

Lucas grabbed his gym bag and school bag and proceeded to the Locker Room where Zay was there to greet him.

"You ready man? It's your first practice back." Zay asked nervously as he handed Lucas a basketball.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Lucas said confidently as he entered the locker room with Zay following behind him.

Once Lucas and Zay was in view of the other Warriors, the whole team got fired up especially Billy! Lucas was always the go to guy when games got very close and they needed someone to land the finishing blow. "Oh shit! God man you healed up quick!" Billy yelled excited to see his friend back on the team.

"Ya man I guess we should nickname you, "Wolverine!" One of the other players commented smiling to see the team captain.

"Thanks guy and ya even the doctor was shocked to see me recover this fast, he's never seen of guys cutting their recovery time in half! He's only heard of a few but never seen and met one!" Lucas complimented himself.

"Wait till the coaches see you Lucas, they're gonna be so relieved to know the Team Captain is back and is here to play like he used to." Billy said as he was still smiling before getting changed for practice.

"Where's Charlie?" Lucas asked everyone in the room.

"Ya he's gonna be here soon he's recently always the last one here now." Trent commented informing Lucas as he was putting on her jersey.

"And I think I know why." Lucas quietly said under his breath. Lucas got changed and was a little nervous for his first practice back in a couple of months. Lucas and the others went to the gym and also to Coach O'Neal's and Coach Hardaway's surprise Lucas was back! "I guess I kept my secret very well!" Lucas thought to himself.

"Well Lucas, since you're back on the court, I wanna pull the boys for a little while, go work with Coach Hardaway on some drills to make sure you've still got it. Start warming up and stretch good Lucas." Coach O'Neal ordered as Lucas went to the center of the court with Coach Hardaway to stretch and warm up.

"Wow Lucas, you really caught us all off guard! How's everything? Coach Hardaway acted surprised and trying to catch up with the star player.

"I've been alright coach, had a few scares here and there but I'm here now ready to come back. How's the team been doing since I've been gone?" Lucas answered then asking the assistant head coach a question.

"Well Zay has still been an unstoppable point guard, Billy has missed you his set up man and go to guy if he's stuck in a jam, and Charlie has been lighting it up!" Coach Hardaway filled in Lucas as they kept stretching now working on the knees and ankles.

"Can I ask you a question Lucas?" Coach Hardaway went from a happy face to a concerned face.

"Sure what's up Coach?" Lucas answered with no hesitation.

"Well, there's two things. Answer this first one for me, what happened when you walked out during that one game, I saw you were very upset about something?" Coach Hardaway asked.

"When I saw the guys competing I felt so hopeless like I shouldn't be there because I'm just so used to being happy with the guys and getting in on the action plus the memory of my taking that fall just kept replaying and I don't wanna feel that again." Lucas sighed not wanting to relive the terrible memories.

"So what made you comeback?" Coach Hardaway asked still helping Lucas stretch out his legs moving on to another question.

"Riley…She got it going for me. I screwed up pretty bad and she called me out on it and seeing how scared she was for me made me want to get better and make this comeback for her." Lucas said honestly.

"Well look over your right, look who's on the bleachers." Coach Hardaway pointed over to the bleachers. Lucas looked over and near the top row was a beautiful brunette with an unforgettable face…It was Riley. Lucas became wide eyed at the sight of Riley being there, the memories of Riley cheering him on and supporting him while she was on the stands waiting for him overloaded in his mind.

"So Charlie's here now right?" Lucas asked looking back at Coach Hardaway with no emotion.

"Yup he's with the boys right now, but I never asked my second question." Coach Hardaway switched topics to keep Lucas occupied.

"What's up sir?" Lucas laid on his back as Coach Hardaway began to stretch out Lucas' hamstrings.

"How's things between you and Riley?" Coach Hardaway asked knowing how Riley looked at Lucas, she hid her face from him so she can focus on her current boyfriend: Charlie. Lucas was silent for a moment not expecting Coach Hardaway to ask that question. "How the hell did he know what's going on?" Lucas thought to himself.

"Well sir…Not good, things happened and we broke up." Lucas sighed now showing pain in his eyes from the way things ended between him and his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah I figured, because she's been coming in with Charlie for a little bit now. Are YOU ok that's my main question?" Coach Hardaway asked knowing how strong Lucas and Riley were as a couple based on their interactions at the hospital when Lucas had his neck injury and concussion.

"We'll see." Lucas simply answered sounding ready to face the unknown.

The team and Coach O'Neal began to make their way over as Coach Hardaway helped Lucas up to his feet now seeing Charlie was with the team. "Alright Lucas, I dunno if you know but Charlie has stepped up to be Team Captain since you were gone. Since you were the original Captain there had to be a fair way to decide who the team will officially be recognized as Team Captain. So it has been decided that you and Charlie are gonna face each other one on one first to seven points wins." Coach O'Neal laid down the law as Lucas and Charlie proceeded to one half of the court to face off.

"Charlie, since you're the current Captain you shoot for the ball." Coach O'Neal instructed passing the ball to Charlie who was standing at the Free Throw line. Charlie dribbled the ball three times, looked at the basket raised his arms with the ball in his right hand and shot the ball and missed! Lucas will start the game with the ball.

Lucas passed to Charlie, and then Charlie gave Lucas back the ball beginning the game (known as checking the ball). Lucas drives right blowing past Charlie and finishes the play with a dunk! 1-0 Lucas. Charlie checked the ball to Lucas who now was standing on the 3 point line. Lucas just jumped and shot the ball sinking the basket with ease! 3-0 Lucas the team was amazed at Lucas' quick success knowing this was his first practice back! It looked like he hadn't missed a beat. Charlie began getting frustrated with himself and stepped up the intensity. Charlie checked the ball to Lucas and immediately runs to Lucas closing him off leaving no options but for him to dribble the ball back as Lucas had his knees bent and face towards the basket looking at the target, Lucas bounces the ball through Charlie's legs, catches it and finishes the paly with another dunk! 4-0 Lucas. Charlie's anger was getting out of control. Charlie again checked the ball and this time LEVELS Lucas with an elbow to the face!

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" The team complained not approving of Charlie's actions.

"We call that a statement." Charlie said with no mercy walking back to get the ball. Lucas stood up and was angry himself. Farkle called this "Texas Lucas". Lucas somehow kept his cool and restrained himself from not swinging back at Charlie. Lucas had the ball and began to let his anger dictate his moves, placing his shoulder into Charlie's chest knowing as a post-up, Lucas with his superior strength back Charlie down pushing him back as he rammed his body into Charlie's chest gaining ground. "Now it's gonna get nasty." Bill called out to Zay and the others.

"No, this is just Lucas giving a warning." Zay replied.

Lucas leaned back to shoot but was blocked! Charlie grabbed the ball and ran to the 3 point line turns around and shot the ball making the shot 4-2! Lucas checked the Charlie who just shot again from the 3 point line and now was 4-4. Lucas checked again, Charlie shot the ball and missed. Lucas regained possession as he ran to the ball on the left corner of the court, cleared it by jogging past the three point line where Charlie met him to challenge him, Lucas dribbled right then crosses to left bringing his body with him, Lucas bounced the ball through his legs catching it on the other side with his right hand as Charlie falls, Lucas runs away from Charlie and shoots another three and he makes it! 6-4 Lucas! Game point! Riley stood up from her seat still concerned for both of them folding her hands like she does whenever she gets anxious. Her heart was racing when Charlie was in trouble of losing to Lucas until all of a sudden, as Charlie checked the ball to Lucas, Charlie sends a clear message by delivering a cheap shot to Lucas' jaw! Riley's eyes widened for concern for Lucas as he was knocked to the ground and other Warriors rushed in to restrain Charlie while Billy and Zay helped up Lucas.

"Dude I think you got him scared." Zay commented to Lucas.

"Yeah he's scared alright, good because I'm gonna make his life a living hell!" Lucas snarled back as his eyes had intent to fight back. Zay knew Lucas' instincts and immediately held him back with Billy's help so that Lucas doesn't do anything that'll jeopardize his position on the team.

"GARDNER, YOU'RE DONE HIT THE SHOWER!" Coach O'Neal furiously yelled at Charlie for his unsportsman like behavior.

"Fuck you Lucas!" Charlie yelled from across the gym as he angrily began to leave the gym.

"Riley, let's get out of here!" Charlie commanded the scared young and vulnerable Riley. Riley was hesitant, she didn't know what to do. Go with Charlie, or stay to make sure Lucas is ok.

"C'mon hurry up!" Charlie yelled again.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Lucas yelled at Charlie defending his ex as he walked in an angry voice and cracked his knuckles.

"Stay out of this Cowboy you know I can fuck you up!" Charlie said holding his ground as he and Lucas stared face to face

"Guys stop it!" Riley pleaded now worrying for both of them. They refused as the tension was coming to a boiling point as some of the team had to separate both Lucas and Charlie!

"Leave her out of this, this is between you and me!" Lucas snarled to Charlie as if he could smell blood. His eyes were locked on to Charlie's eyes.

"Ok the both of you, if you guys got some issues with each other, than settle it somewhere else not here! We are here to practice not bicker and fight!" Coach O'Neal yelled to both players.

"Lucas, just chill out bro! No need to get yourself in trouble like what happened in Texas." Zay said trying to cool off Lucas. Charlie couldn't take the delay anymore, he strutted towards the bleachers, walked up to where Riley was, grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. With his other hand , he grabbed Riley aggressively and firmly. She really did not like it. "Ouch! Charlie let go that hurts!" Riley complained squinting in pain.

"Charlie! Whatever happens, never take it out on her!" Lucas warned pointing to Charlie.

"I'll be ok Lucas!" Riley responded raising her voice but kept her head down just accepting the pain on her wrist.

"Riley, c'mon you deserve much better than this." Lucas tried to sympathize to Riley. She looked away at him.

"Dude, face it Rucas is DONE!" Charlie said as he and Riley quickly left together.

Coach Hardaway and Zay patted Lucas shoulder trying to help him. "Lucas, it's going to be ok. Relationships like that don't last too long." Coach Hardaway offered some words of wisdom to Lucas.

"Thanks Coach, I hope Riley ends things soon with him." Lucas appreciated. Coach Hardaway attends to the rest of the team to run drills and prepare for next week's game.

"Ya Lucas, things like this don't end very good. But hey at least you're showing her you still care about her!" Zay commented trying to look on the bright side.

"But Zay...I don't care about her it's way more than that...I really do love her man!" Lucas looked to Zay trying to get his point across.

'Ok lover boy and what are you gonna do to win her heart back then?" Zay asked crossing his arms and looking his best friend in the eyes.

"I don't know Zay, but I'm telling you right now, I'll do something about it!" Lucas said with conviction.

"Good man, now c'mon let's just finish practice and we can do something." Zay smiled towards Lucas and did their signature handshake before they went back to practice.

The rest of practice went surprisingly well! Lucas looked like he never missed a day at his position, but he looks a bit out of shape compared to his former self. Lucas was fatigued by the end of the 2 hour practice but knows he needs to really get back into shape. Only he knew it but most of the team besides Zay and Billy could see Lucas was not himself. He got tired faster, he hands were not as fast and, his footwork was not as strong as before. "Yo Billy, you really think Lucas is gonna be ready for next Friday?" Zay asked Billy in private.

"Well he better be because as far as I'm concerned, he'll be starting next Friday!" Billy commented back taking off his knee pad.

"You really think so?" Zay asked again.

"Dude really? Who yould you rather have start? Lucas or Wyatt?" Billy asked throwing his arms out knowing the obvious choice.

"Lucas! All day!" Zay answered.

"There you go!" Billy responded finishing the conversation as Zay went over to Lucas.

"Yo Lucas, how you feeling?" Zay said as he strted to get changed.

"I'm just disappointed in myself to tell you the truth." Lucas answered analyzing his performance

"Lucas what did I tell you about being hard on yourself?" Zay questioned knowing things that Lucas does.

"Ya ya ya! If you're too critical on your performance you'll tire yourself out faster." Lucas mocked.

"Alright you freak now let's get going." Zay suggested jokingly whipping his jersey at Lucas.

Lucas and Zay left together and talked about their plans for next year and hoping scouts would show up at the upcoming game as the winner of this upcoming game advances to the State Tournament.

"So Lucas, have you thought about taking a shot at the pros again? Since you're all healed up and all I think you can do it." Zay asked.

"I never placed any thought on it really, maybe I actually can be a pro!" Lucas happily said smiling like the 8th grade version of himself.

"Ok then where do you plan to get into?" Zay asked another question.

"Well Texas is an obvious choice! But maybe UCLA, Georgetown, UNLV, But as long as Riley is there with me, I'm good." Lucas listed returning to his main priority.

"Really? Well you better lay down the performance of a lifetime so Coach can put a highlight reel for you and even scouts from big name universities can be interested." Zay commented.

Lucas and Zay's conversation was pretty quiet afterwards. After grabbing something to eat at Topanga's Lucas and Zay went back to their separate apartments.

As Lucas was about to approach the front door, he saw Riley on the floor sobbing holding her stomach and appeared to have a bruise and a black eye!

"Oh shit Riley are you ok?" Lucas quickly tended to Riley.

"No!" Riley answered sniffling through her tears.

"Listen let's get you inside so I can help you ok?" Lucas asked gently.

"Ok." Riley said and nodded. Lucas tried to help Riley up but quickly went back down in serious pain. "Ow! Ahhh!" Riley almost screamed in agonizing pain.

"Riley, tell me where you're hurt!" Lucas said opening the door

"My...My legs, my...stomach...and my face!" Riley said struggling to speak up to Lucas through the pain.

"Ok Riley, I'm gonna carry you gently and lay you down on my bed ok?" Lucas asked Riley's permission letting her know what he's gonna do. She nodded quickly.

Lucas picked up Riley's back and placed in on him before tending to Riley, he gently placed his left arm under Riley's back and right arm under Riley's knee. She held on to Lucas tightly and brought her head to Lucas's heart. He picked her up and gently moved inside the apartment closing the door behind him with his black shoes. He gently placed her on his bed and laid her down rushing to the fridge for ice, the bathroom cabinet for medical supplies and his phone in case Maya or Mr. Matthews calls to know where Riley is.

 _ **Author's Note: And that'll do it for this Chapter! Man the things that happen when you free write! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it, I promise more Rucas moments to come and a possible Lucas vs Charlie fight? Please let me know what you think and what you think will happen next in the reviews, also fav or follow the story to keep up with this fanfic! Have a great day Ladies and Gents! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14- What Happened to You?

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: So Riley got beat up pretty badly the question is…Who did it? and What will be done about it?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gee I wonder what I might say here! Maybe I Don't Own Girl Meets World!**_

Lucas was tending to Riley's very well, placing ice on her black eye but needed to find out what was going on with her stomach and leg. Lucas sat on his bed where Riley was laying. She looked terrible with the black eye, the bruises on her face and some even on her arms. But now Lucas needed to do some investigative work to find out what happened.

"Hey Riley, you feeling better?" Lucas asked beginning his investigation being so gentle with her. She nodded quietly as Lucas placed another plastic bag with ice to reduce the swelling on her face.

"Lucas!" Riley called out laid on her back. Lucas turned giving Riley's full attention.

"Thank you very much for taking good care of me." Riley smiled. It was the first time Lucas saw his ex-girlfriend smile towards him in awhile

"Always." Lucas smiled as he began to approach the bed and sat beside Riley.

"Riley, can you please tell me who did this to you?" Lucas asked locking onto the eyes of his ex with concern and worry. Riley stayed silent.

"Riley!" Lucas called out to her again.

"Ok fine, it was Charlie!" Riley broke down and giving into Lucas.

"But why?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I don't know Lucas! That's something I want to know for myself!" Riley answered sitting up before wincing in pain from her stomach.

"Can I ask you another question?" Lucas requested.

"Sure." Riley answered.

"What did he do to you?" Lucas said slowly not wanting Riley to re-live what she just suffered through.

"Well, we got to his house and he ranted to me about how it was always about you being the man on the team. He told me that you were the one who always had the spotlight and he thought he earned to be in the spotlight too." Riley answered.

"Well I'm sorry that the coach wanted me to be his main guy if things got pretty nerve wracking in the final moments of a game!" Lucas replied back.

"What else did he do?" Lucas asked again.

"After he ranted to me I tried to calm him down and cheer him up but he didn't want anyone to be near him even me. So I tried to hug him but he shoved me to the ground." Riley placed her head down looking at her jeans. Lucas' fists were already clenched and teeth grinned.

"I got up and tried to apologize and then he…He punched me in the face twice!" Riley slowly said before starting to breakdown and began to cry. Lucas held her in his arms and trying to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Shhhh it's going to be ok Riley, I'm here now. I'll protect you I promise. What else did he do?" Lucas asked trying to calm Riley down and made his vow to her.

"He….He took off his belt and… and he whipped me hitting my leg and my stomach a few times." Riley sobbed.

"Is that it?" Lucas asked again trying his best to be understanding and being there for her but at the same time trying not to lose control of his anger. Riley nodded at Lucas.

"What else did he do?" Lucas asked again.

"He…He did one more thing to me." Riley answered but found difficulty answering him.

"Riley I need you to tell me please!" Lucas begged her holding her hands.

"He…He took me and...he left me!" Riley shamefully answered. Lucas' eyes widened in shock, he knew that Riley would only have sex after marriage and he understood that clear as day when they were dating again during Freshman year. Lucas' rage began to show, Charlie violating Riley and hurting her.

"He sexually assaulted you?!" Lucas exclaimed. Riley nodded.

"Riley! Why didn't you call me! You know I'd come for you and protect you!" Lucas began to softly yell holding Riley close as she was still weeping over the fact Charlie her "lover" physically and sexually abused Riley. Lucas at this point was furious, dark images emerged in his mind of what he wanted to do to Charlie for what he did to Riley, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that by any guy. Lucas was still able to keep his composure to remain focused at the task at hand which was to take care of Riley and be there for her. Riley was able to cry herself to sleep. Riley's phone went off at 7:30 as her father called. Lucas answered the phone allowing Riley to sleep peacefully.

"Hi Mr. Matthews." Lucas said answering the phone.

"Hi Lucas, do you know where my daughter is?" Cory asked.

"She's at my house right now, she's asleep." Lucas answered keeping his eyes on Riley.

"AHHHH!" Cory screamed in fear.

"No! No! We didn't do anything like that sir! She's not like that." Lucas calmed down Mr. Matthews who was freaking out. Cory sighed in relief.

"But why is she at your house? She was supposed to be with Charlie?" Cory asked now knowing something is not right.

"Ya about that…Could you, Mrs. Matthews, Maya and, Farkle come here? There's something I need to tell you all." Lucas said hoping Mr. Matthews takes it the right way.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Cory screamed yet again to the phone as Lucas backed away from the receiver from how loud Mr. Matthews' voice was coming over the phone.

"Look I'll explain it when you're all here. But could you please come over?" Lucas explained in a calm voice.

"Ok, we'll be there in a bit." Cory answered as he hung up the phone.

Lucas went back to his room to check up on Riley to see how she was doing, but he found her sitting up and her eyes were puffy red…She was crying. "Hey why are you crying?" Lucas ran up to her in a soft sympathetic voice hugging her.

"My dad is gonna know isn't he?" Riley managed to get out before profusely crying again on Lucas' shoulder.

"He has to know Riley, there is nothing I can do to get rid of the bruises. Can you show me the mark Charlie made on your stomach please?" Lucas asked. Riley lifted up her sweater revealing bright red lines that for sure look like she had been whipped with a belt. Some of the lines went diagonally, horizontally, and vertically meaning he definitely got a few good shots in on her.

'Lucas…I feel so…so violated and…and dirty. I thought Charlie would never hurt me…I…I thought he would sweep me off my feet…I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Riley sobbed so vulnerably trying to apologize to Lucas.

"Riley, these marks will go away with time but what matters most right now is that you're safe ok! We'll get over this hard time and I promise that things will get better." Lucas vowed the second time to her.

"You promise?" Riley began to question remembering Lucas broke a promise to her.

"I promise." Lucas took her hand and kissed the back of her hand making his promise to her before embracing her.

"Look Riley, your parents, Maya and, Farkle are gonna be here soon. I'll carry you to the living room and set you down on the couch is that ok?" Lucas asked. She nodded.

Lucas gently bridal carried the battered and bruised Riley to the black leather couch and laid her down shortly after getting her some water to help fight off the tears. As for Lucas, he began to prepare for the meeting with the parents, Maya and, Farkle.

 _ **Author's Note: Well gee who saw that coming? Next time on Girl Meets Emergency: The Meeting Lucas talks to the Matthews, Maya and, Farkle and he explains to them what happened and what will Riley do? The question is, what will happen the next time Lucas and Riley see Charlie at school! Another thing, I wanna thank everyone who has been keeping up and has read my work so far, I really didn't think it would be good but I am very thankful to all for leaving the reviews and the predictions on what you all think will happen. I ask you to keep it up leave another review/prediction to keep following and most importantly to keep good people! Sadly I know someone that has been abused in a relationship but I just wanna point out there help is always there and abuse in a relationship is always wrong and unhealthy. This person is doing great now and living a good life (in case you wanna know what happened) Have a great day everyone and be safe! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15- Meeting at the Friar's

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Well this will get interesting this chapter is the meeting at the Friar residence.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We know we know, I DON'T own Girl Meets World!**_

The bell rang meaning the Matthews along with Maya and Farkle were here. Lucas got the door and they entered the apartment. Lucas sat on the leather chair beside Riley while Maya and Farkle sat on the chairs near the kitchen table. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews sat on the couch opposite of Riley and Lucas close to the TV. Everyone noticed Riley's wounds and the ice Lucas and placed on her to bring down the swelling. Cory and Topanga no surprisingly freaked out but thankfully Farkle and Maya were able to calm them down and sit them down at the couch.

"Ok Lucas! You need to start explaining what happened to our daughter!" Cory raised his voice flipping out.

"Mr. Matthews please calm down! Besides I found Riley at my door so I treated her to make sure she was going to be ok." Lucas answered.

"And we're very thankful you did everything in your power to take care of her isn't that right honey?" Topanga thanked as she sharply elbowed her husband's side,

"OW! Ya we're thankful Lucas, we know you wouldn't do anything to hurt our daughter but can we talk to her for a bit?" Cory asked hoping Riley would tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry that I caused you guys to worry." Riley said struggling to sit up having Lucas help her as she held her stomach.

"Riley, as long as we know your safe, we'll be fine but we also wanna know what happened to you." Cory said taking hold of his daughter's hand. Riley took a deep breath trying to get the anxiety off her shoulders.

"Daddy…I'm no longer a virgin, Charlie took me…After Charlie beat me up, he raped me and dumped me!" Riley began to sob as her mind revealed her memories as they began to taunt her again. Cory was stunned, the once quiet Charlie Gardner would harm his daughter. Lucas began clinch his fists and eyes were glared as if he knew who was gonna be his next prey. Riley's parents tended to their daughter. Maya and Farkle saw the look in Lucas' eyes and knew his killer instincts were revealing themselves again, no longer in control of his moral compass persona but rather replaced by a somewhat Hulk persona.

"Lucas, you need to stay in control! Don't go start hunting Charlie down, you'll only make things worse than they already are you hear me?" Maya said trying to bring back Lucas the good.

"You have no idea what I wanna do to him! He needs to pay for the pain he caused to Riley! I'll make sure he pays for it!" Lucas growled seeking revenge.

"Lucas no! If you do what I think you're gonna do to Charlie, chances are, you'll end up in jail!" Farkle warned.

"But this ass hole needs to pay someway or another!" Lucas raised his voice.

"LUCAS!" Riley yelled hearing Lucas swear.

"Riley, you know he needs to pay for what he did to you!" Lucas made his way over to Riley.

"But you know I hate it when you get like this! Please Lucas, just let it go." Riley pleaded taking Lucas' hands. Lucas simply shook his head.

"Lucas she is right you know?" Lucas' father walked in with Lucas' mother.

"Dad! You of all people would understand me, If you and Mom were dating and some guy beat her up and raped her, you would do the exact same thing I'm thinking." Lucas said laying out his thoughts to his father.

"But have you thought about what Charlie could be thinking now huh?" James asked.

"No, all I'm worried about is school, basketball, family and friends but most importantly, taking care of Riley right now." Lucas defended Riley as he stood in front of her defending her.

"Awww Lucas!" Riley took Lucas' hand blushing.

"Lucas, it's very admirable. But you need to think of why Charlie could be doing this." James said thinking a few moves ahead.

"Oh I get it! So this is like a game of chess!" Farkle said having a eureka moment.

"Exactly!" James pointed to Farkle nodding his head.

"So what do you think he's doing Mr. Friar?" Maya asked walking beside Lucas.

"Well I think he's playing you and used Riley as a pawn to get to your heart. Is there any other reason why Charlie would be jealous because of you?" James said as he sat down at the couch where the Matthews were sitting.

"Well Lucas is the team captain and was dating Riley for a couple of years." Maya shrugged off knowing the obvious stuff.

"Is there anything else?" James asked. The room was silent.

"Listen Lucas, before I was a Cop in Austin, your mom actually was getting harassed by an ex-boyfriend. He knew that we were engaged and, he wanted her back in his life. She said, "no I'm happily in love with James." He wasn't happy about it." James started to tell the story.

"So I told your father what had happened and of course he came to defend me." Sandra spoke up.

"How did that turn out?" Cory asked sitting down on the floor next to his wife.

"Well it turned out, he was playing me like a fiddle. It was a trap this whole time." James sighed remembering.

"What did he do?" Lucas asked.

"Well it turns out he knew I was gonna face him so he set me up for a beatdown 5 on 1." Lucas father remembered.

"Let me guess you think Charlie is setting up Lucas the same way he did to you?" Maya asked knowing how stories she hears from Mr. Matthews end up relating to their lives.

"Pretty much yup! Son I'm telling you, just let it go and focus on school and taking care of Riley, she really needs you. Don't allow Charlie's tactics to go into your head, only strike when he strikes first then defend yourself, you got it boy?" James warned placing his strategy for Lucas.

"He does have a point Lucas, Riley will lean to you for some time. We all know you'll protect her." Maya commented patting Lucas' broad shoulders.

"Everyone, there's something I should tell you now too." Riley sat up as Lucas and Mr. Matthews helped her up.

"I might be pregnant with Charlie's child." Riley said not looking happy about it as she stunned the whole room especially her parents, Maya and most noticeably, Lucas.

 _ **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Ok folks I'll need your help on this part here I am torn if Riley should be pregnant or not so your call! Yes or No! As always please leave a review and a prediction on what will happen next. Some more Rucas moments will be happening in the near future believe that folks and some Faya as well. Take care everyone and have a nice day! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16- Stepping Up

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: The audience has made their decision and I shall grant their wish...Soon!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We know we know, I DON'T own Girl Meets World**_

Riley and her parents decided to wait a few days to see if she actually was pregnant seeing as Riley didn't show symptoms yet but they did not need to wait for long. Riley woke up at 6:15am and immediately ran towards the bathroom. She began to vomit as soon as Riley began to throw up, Topanga rushed from her bed hearing the noise and lifted up her daughter's hair. After Riley was done with the vomiting, Riley began to worry. "Mom am I pregnant?" Riley nervously asked fearing for the worst.

"I don't know honey, how about we go to Dr. Hardy this afternoon, I'm sure he can squeeze us in for an appointment with him today. But go and get ready for school and could you wake up your brother please?" Topanga asked now nervous for Riley's future as Riley left to get ready for school and woke up her brother as her mom asked.

6:45, Riley and Auggie were called down for breakfast and were blessed with not having the typical oatmeal for breakfast but her father's signature stack waffles slathered in butter and swimming in syrup. Riley and Auggie rejoiced to see that delicious hot plate on their table because they always loved it when Cory made that for them. "YAAAY!" Riley and Auggie let out having huge smiles on their faces. "I heard yay and I know what that means! WAFFLES!" Maya smiled walking in the door knowing she had heard.

"Thanks Daddy!" Maya hugged Mr. Matthews from behind. Cory was confused knowing she was going to be his best friend's step daughter in late December just before New Years.

"Maya, soon you'll just call me Uncle Cory ok?" Cory still looked confused.

"You're still fun to play with." Maya said as she sat down as always beside her best friend as they all dug in to the light and fluffy waffles.

7am struck and Maya and Riley went off to face the world once again in High School but this time a little more was on the line. Riley had more reasons to play it safe and keep her hands folded because she might be carrying Charlie's unborn child. "Riley…" Maya began to talk to her best friend but was but off.

"Maya please I don't wanna talk about it ok? It was hard enough I couldn't sleep last night after everything that has happened." Riley spoke lowly that only Maya who was sitting beside her can hear her words.

"But you need to talk to him about what will happen from here on out Riley, you can't run from this." Maya told the truth to her best friend about the hard time that could possibly come.

"Just promise me one thing ok?" Riley bit her lip.

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side." Riley asked her best friend. Maya responded by hugging the vulnerable brunette.

"Just promise me you'll talk to him?" Maya asked draping her arm around Riley. Riley nodded.

The two best friends arrived at school and immediately went for their lockers where Farkle was waiting for them. "Let me guess, Ranger Rick and Zay are at practice?" Maya jokingly asked kissing her boyfriend.

"As always! Farkle smiled knowing the routine as he grabbed his books for Biology and History. Riley and Maya rolled their eyes knowing Lucas' usual routine.

Lucas eventually came through the gym doors 20 minutes before his first class began, he smelled like he just got out of the showers and cleaned up very nicely for Riley. Seeing Lucas gave Riley a sense of safety and comfort. "Hey Princess how are you today?" Lucas greeted Riley as he hugged her tightly in his wet arms likely coming from the showers.

"I'm doing better now that you're here." Riley smiled.

"Listen Huckleberry, you take care of Riley after school and bring her to the hospital you got it?" Maya ordered getting her fist ready near his stomach.

"Yes ma'am. Are you and Farkle going to be busy today?" Lucas wondered why Maya and Farkle couldn't come with them.

"Sadly we can't Maya is preparing for her music major assignment, she says she's having some trouble with Because of You." Farkle chimed.

"FARKLE!" Maya growled not wanting Lucas to know her struggles as a singer in the group.

"Well, I'm certain things will be alright Maya, after all you're a great singer and I've been learning the songs just as you told me to. Besides doing my typical workouts, it's good to know I can actually still play the guitar!" Lucas smiled knowing he hasn't lost his touch.

"Maya! Lucas! Can I talk to you two for a moment please?" Ms. Ludwig called over to the two band mates. Maya and Lucas became nervous, when Ms. Ludwig calls you over it's either you really did great on something or you need to explain yourself on why you did poorly on something.

"How you doin Ms. Ludwig?" Maya greeted.

"Alright you two I talked to your other band mates: Marco and Dave and they wanted me to ask you something. Another group is asking to switch because one of the members of the group will be away that day for a funeral, so they talked to Marco and Dave and requested a switch to tomorrow, will that be ok with you two?" Ms. Ludwig told the story of what happened.

Lucas and Maya were floored as their mouths simultaneously hung open not knowing what to do as they looked to each other each drawing blanks in their heads on what to do.

"Here's a question, I know three groups are going tomorrow, when would we be going up to perform?" Maya asked hoping they'd be last.

"First!" Ms. Ludwig said bluntly. Maya rolled her eyes and groaned not pleased with what she had heard.

"Ok fine then we'll do it." Lucas answered on behalf of the group.

"Thank you so much guys, go kill it tomorrow!" Ms. Ludwig said smiling and walked away while Maya glared with her mouth wide-open not believing what she just heard.

"Lucas, what the fuck were you thinking?!" Maya growled at Lucas.

"Ok back off Pancakes, first thing, I'm helping that other group out because one of their band mates has to attend a funeral so I thought it would be the right thing to help them out. Second I think I need to get you a leash at this point the way you've been acting up." Lucas mocked Maya with the last point.

"Oh ya, well Moral Compass here's the plan, after you and Riley are finished at the hospital, you two come to my place so we can practice got it?" Maya snarled still not happy.

"You got it and don't worry I'll tell Marco and Dave about what's going on." Lucas smirked as Maya left off giving Lucas a death stare heading to Art class while Lucas proceeded to join up with Riley where a for was near her…Charlie. His blood began to fun, his anger began to consume him, he began to lose control of his Moral Compass. As Charlie was about to approach Riley while she was at her locker Lucas rushed Charlie and pressed his elbow to Charlie's neck three lockers left of Riley. "Charlie, you sick bastard I know what you did to Riley! What you did is unforgivable!" Lucas snarled pushing his elbow into Charlie's throat as Charlie found some difficulty breathing.

"Lucas let him go!" Riley begged trying to pull Lucas off Charlie but Lucas was still way too strong as she called Farkle but still it was no use.

"Now listen good, if you EVER get near her while I'm around protecting her, I don't mind trading shot but we know for sure I'm putting you down while we walk away." Lucas stared into Charlie's soul as Charlie was tapping on Lucas' elbow asking for mercy.

Charlie was coughing trying to get the air back in his lungs. "You know Riley, who knew you were such a freak in bed!" Charlie laughed. Lucas was enraged and kicked Charlie's ribs as he was down.

"Lucas be cool!" Farkle called out trying to restrain his best friend. Lucas backed away and took Riley's hand while the three went to history class.

"Ya that's right Lucas! Get moving because you know you want her too!" Charlie taunted trying to get under Lucas' skin. Lucas rushed to Charlie blowing past Farkle and Riley and pressed him up against the lockers. The collision drew attention as everyone in the halls gathered to watch this take place.

"Lucas please stop! You know I don't like it when you get like this!" Riley ran to Lucas hoping he would stop. A thunderous thud was heard as Lucas punched the locker just inches away from Charlie's face! Bending the locker and leaving the mark of Lucas' fist.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." Lucas warned as he walked away with Riley taking her hands and entering Mr. Matthews' History Class. Farkle was awaiting them in the classroom already sitting down at his usual spot. As the two entered the classroom everyone's eyes were on them for the scene they made a few moments ago. Lucas was not new to this sort of territory, he just kept about his business pulling Riley's chair before allowing her to sit down.

"Thank you Lucas." Riley said placing her books and pencil case on her desk while Lucas sat beside her.

Mr. Matthews began his lesson on Hannibal and his thirst for revenge against the Roman Empire. Highlighting that Hannibal conquered anyone who got in his way during his quest for Rome killing 70,000 Roman soldiers in one day with his Army filled with War Elephants and, 50,000 men marched through the Alps and got close to Rome but never was able to fight them in Rome due to all of his 37 War Elephants he brought dying, the lack of manpower, being blind in one eye during the journey and exhaustion. Hannibal showed no mercy to the Romans as he killed some of Rome's generals along the way. Hey may have won many battles but never won the war. After that final important note Riley and Lucas looked into each other's eyes they knew something could be happening today. The bell rang and Lucas and Riley stayed close to each other with Lucas always being aware of his surroundings. The rest of the day went pretty uneventful, except in Lucas' Music class where Maya gave him all sorts of dirty looks for what happened earlier in the morning with Ms. Ludwig, clearly she was still upset at him and even threatened him to give him a taste of her mind.

Lucas as always was at his locker waiting for Riley, she was a little late but he couldn't blame her because today Riley finds out if she's pregnant or not. The two held hands together as if their lives depended on it as they got on the subway on their way to St. Vincent's Hospital. The two sat together and an exhausted Riley leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"What's this for?" Lucas asked taking in the wonderful sight of Riley being on his shoulder again.

"For never leaving me. You saw me at me weakest and most vulnerable and even though I hurt you a lot and chose Charlie over you, you still go above and beyond for me. So this is one way I wanna thank you." Riley said as she became more tired. Lucas smiled at what Riley said and held her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always be there for you." Lucas said placing the right side of his head on top of Riley's head.

"And if I'm pregnant with Charlie's child, what will happen with us?" Riley asked holding her stomach preparing for that possibility.

"Then I'll step in and be the baby's father, it doesn't to me what your father thinks I still love you and I'll step up and be the father this child deserves! I'm not gonna leave you hanging Riley." Lucas declared having his mind made up if Riley was pregnant. Riley blushed at what Lucas had said, if Riley was pregnant Lucas would automatically step in as the father even if it wasn't his child.

"Thank you Lucas for everything." Riley said as the alarm went off that it was at the stop they needed to get off at. The two got off and walked to St. Vincent's.

"So are we back together?" Lucas asked looking at Riley.

"Rucas is alive and well!" Riley declared kissing Lucas' lips.

 _ **Author's Note: Well kids if you wanted Rucas moments, they're back together! Way to go Lucas for stepping up! But next chapter Riley will learn if she is pregnant or not and band practice at the Hart House. I wonder how Maya and Farkle will handle the news and Rucas being back on. Thanks to everyone who made their voices heard. Have a great one everybody and enjoy your weekend! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17- Riley, You Are (Blank!)

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Alright it's time to learn of Riley's fate is she pregnant with Charlie's child or not!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, I'm 17 chapter in I'm pretty sure everybody who reads this knows by now!**_

Riley and Lucas awaited to be called in by: Dr. Hardy, he was the same man who took care of Topanga when she was giving birth to Riley and Auggie. They were in an office on the fifth floor, they found the receptionist and were instructed to take a seat. "So, if you really are pregnant, what's gonna happen with school?" Lucas asked trying to know Riley's plans.

"Well I guess since we're together again, I'll go with you wherever you go. I know you'll get accepted to a school that will give you a full scholarship to play basketball and I promise to be there at every home game while I work. What I wanna know is where do you hope to play?" Riley asked trying to know which Universities Lucas wants to impress the most.

"Well Syracuse since they are here in New York and our families are here so if you are pregnant someone in the family can take care of our child or even in the University of Texas, it's in Austin and the school has always done well in the NCAA March Madness Tournament so I can do that. I know my family would love to meet you and our child because I am one of the oldest among my cousins so maybe this could turn out very good and most importantly I don't think Charlie is planning to go there so we're safe from him!" Lucas planned out.

"But what about my family? What about Maya and Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Riley it will only be temporary I know that we'll miss them but that's the reason Skype was invented right?" Lucas tried to persuade Riley.

"As long as I can get in touch with Maya, I'm good. We'll be ok right?" Riley nervously asked beginning to worry about her future if she is going to be a mother. Lucas was about to answer…

"Riley Matthews!" Dr. Hardy called out. Dr. Hardy aged well still has short curly brown hair, barely any wrinkles for a man in his mid-40s. Riley and Lucas greeted him. "So Dr. Hardy, did you and my mom speak on the phone?" Riley asked sitting down again.

"Yup, let's get into my office alright?" Dr. Hardy lead the way while Riley held Lucas' hand tightly as he grew more nervous. They eventually sat down in his office and ran the proper tests required. Moments gone by but for Riley and Lucas, it felt like hours! The amount of anxiety was really weighting in on them. Dr. Hardy returned to his office and has the results.

"Alright Riley, I got the results here…You are pregnant!" Dr. Hardy announced.

Riley and Lucas were stunned, they didn't know what to say or do for a good while. They turned to each other knowing that their fate has been decided.

"Ok then…Thank you Dr. Hardy." Riley shook Dr. Hardy's hand.

"Riley look, I know you're young and you may think life is over but it isn't! My daughter went through that and she's doing great! You're a very smart kid, I know you'll be ok, besides you got this big fella helping you the rest of the way right?" Dr. Hardy smiled and taught a quick life lesson.

"Yes sir I will!" Lucas smiled back taking Riley's hand as they said goodbye to Dr. Hardy. Once the two finally got out of the hospital their fake smiles turned into astonished looks they don't know what they need to do now. Lucas still had band practice too for his major assignment tomorrow with Maya, Marco and, Dave. Lucas and Riley went back to Lucas' apartment to quickly grab the guitar and headed straight to Maya's. Once there Maya was home alone while Katy was managing Topanga's. "Maya we need to talk to you! Is Farkle here?" Riley took her best friend's hands.

"Ok come in crazy." Maya let Riley and Lucas in as they sat down on Maya's bed where Farkle was found studying.

"Hey Riley how was the appointment? Farkle greeted his longtime friend.

"Farkle, Lucas and I have something to tell you and Maya." Riley said quickly turning to Lucas and back at Farkle.

"I'm pregnant." Riley said bluntly ready for the shock. Farkle and Maya's mouths dropped to the floor. Was their best friend's life over?

"Ummm honey, there is no way you're Riley nothing THIS bad can happen to you!" Maya said sitting down hoping this is all a dream.

"I'm sorry Maya." Riley said taking a knee to hug her best friend.

"Lucas, you better promise me that you'll be a father for my future niece or nephew you got it?" Maya warned Lucas point at him.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas saluted answering Maya as he brought out his guitar.

"So when are you going to tell your parents and Auggie?" Maya wondered.

"…Saturday when they close the bakery, I'll tell them. But I need the both of you to be there for me." Riley requested.

"We'll always be here." Farkle announced trying to comfort Riley and Maya.

"And so will I." Lucas declared holding Riley and kissing her stomach. The doorbell rang it was likely Marco and Dave. Riley and Lucas looked at each other deeply, they knew life was going to hit them really hard soon.

Marco and Dave greeted Lucas, Riley and, Farkle as they prepared for practice. Maya was singing, Lucas was on guitar, Marco on piano and, Dave on bass guitar. The four practiced the songs over and over again leading to a successful practice and felt ready to get top marks in the class. Everyone applauded Maya's singing ability.

"Maya! I swear you should give the X-Factor a shot or maybe even just go for it and try to be a singer in Hollywood!" Riley was awed at how much Maya's singing improved.

"Thanks Riles, now it's getting late. You and Ranger Rick need to head on out of here before your dad asks me where you two are ok?" Maya acknowledged escorting Riley and Lucas out of the door with all of their stuff. Riley and Lucas were hand in hand as they made their way to the infamous Bay Window where Lucas kissed Riley a goodnight and one more for the unborn child as he headed off with his guitar back to his place. Riley got ready for bed and knew she had to only keep her parents and her closest friend in the know or else Charlie would find out.

The next day, Riley and Lucas met up at school and held hands together most of the people were very happy because Rucas was alive and well again. "Well I see you guys are the talk of the school!" Maya jokingly said opening her locker talking to Riley and Lucas.

"Ya I wonder why?" Riley jokingly asked back.

"Ok let's try this!" Maya said looking at the halls.

"Yogi! Get over here!" Maya ordered Yogi who was still short and walked over to Maya.

"Yogi tell me, Riley and blank were made for each other?" Maya asked

"Lucas!" Yogi answered.

"Good man, scram!" Maya shooed away Yogi proving her point.

"Ya ok!" Riley looked at Maya sold on Maya's point.

"Good, I'll see you two lovebirds later." Maya grabbed her things for art class leaving the two alone.

"Lucas! Big problem!" Zay warned running to Lucas.

"What's going on buddy?" Lucas turned to Zay.

"Look I need to yell you I think Charlie knows something about Riley and he may be coming after her." Zay warned.

"Lucas, please whatever you do, DO NOT hurt him ok?" Riley pleaded to Lucas knowing nothing can hold back Lucas to protect Riley and her unborn child.

"Thanks Zay, I'll need your help with this." Lucas said as he brought out his guitar.

"What do you need man?" Zay asked ready for anything.

"Make sure I don't kill him!" Lucas snarled. The war was on.

"Seriously! Lucas look at me!" Riley demanded.

"What?! Are you mad at me for wanting to beat him up after what he did to you?" Lucas wondered trying to read Riley's mind.

"No Lucas it's not that! Remember what your father said that this could be a set up to get to you." Riley remembered Lucas' father's words from a couple of nights ago.

"Ya I know he said that I could be walking in for a beatdown but hey, he knows he can try but it's very hard to stop me!" Lucas looked into Riley's eyes.

Riley walked away not wanting to fight with Lucas again.

"Look Zay, I'm sorry to do this to you but if Charlie is after Riley and I…Can you be my eyes and ears as to how this is gonna go down?" Lucas asked as he got his books and closed his locker.

"We're brothers from another mother right?" Zay smiled as he and Lucas shared a bro hug.

"Alright, that's settled then. If Charlie wants a war, he'll get one." Lucas said as he and Zay walked into History class.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh yeah, I am so gonna receive plenty of hate of this but you know what as The Rock once said, "COME BRING IT!" Things about to get pretty dark and ugly here on Girl Meets Emergency please stick around because soon Lucas and Charlie will FIGHT! Please stay with me on this because the next little while is gonna be pretty crazy. As always please leave a review and a prediction on what you think will happen in the next chapter which I already have in my mind but let's see if you guys can beat me to the punch. I am gonna be pretty busy this weekend so I think maybe Monday will be when I will update this but I promise things will EVENTUALLY get better for Riley and Lucas. Have a great weekend you guys much love to you all and be safe! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18- Because of You I am Afraid

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Well guys Riley is pregnant! To all of you who are POSSIBLY angry at me, stay with me for this crazy ride there's a lot left to go! Lucas vs Charlie, Riley and Lucas' relationship growing, Riley's pregnancy and, Lucas' basketball career._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! I also DO NOT own the lyrics to Bring Me To Life, In The End or Because of You!_**

Lucas was extremely pissed off, Riley and Lucas had to worry about Charlie again. This would be the first time Riley would see Charlie since Riley was abused by him. As Lucas entered History class, he could feel everyone staring at him for the scene he and Charlie created in the halls, looks of intimidation and rumor began to surface as people began to speculate just why Lucas would put his hands on Charlie. One thing that was consistent behind the rumor was that it has something to do with Riley, at least that's one part they got right this time in High School Gossip World. Lucas and Riley payed attention to Mr. Matthews' lesson on Hannibal again.

"Hannibal, what do you guys think is the biggest part of his legacy in his quest to Rome? His valiant attempt to conquer Rome or, failing to capture Rome having come so close?" Cory asked his class.

"Well he came so close why stop there when he knows he has the Romans scared and on the ropes?" Zay asked analyzing Mr. Matthews lesson on the famous warrior.

"But here is the thing that needs to be taken into consideration, if you were Hannibal would you keep going BUT risking not just the lives of thousands of your own comrades, but also yourself knowing all of Rome wants you dead?" Mr. Matthews began to list the possibilities if Hannibal continued his journey.

"Or would you rather go back, live again to fight another time and also secure and even save your home because the Romans had the possibility to attack Carthage and capture it because Hannibal is nowhere to be found!" Mr. Matthews said making a good point.

"I'd rather go back and save my home!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Would you really Mr. Friar? But what if your thirst for revenge was so strong, that almost nothing will keep you from your conquest for vengeance and you have come so close to your ultimate goal?" Mr. Matthews again asked a question

"I don't know sir…" Lucas admitted nodding his head.

"Exactly, when we as people are in the heat of the moment, it's hard to think clearly. Remember in life sometimes you may feel like you may have to play things out by ear but in really in some situations, we sometimes need to take that step back and think things through." Mr. Matthews lectured as the bell rang.

Mr. Matthews' words struck Lucas, maybe he wasn't thinking straight about him attacking Charlie causing drama around them and Riley. However he had no time to think things through, because he has his major performance test with his band mates for music class. Lucas grabbed the sheets of music that was needed for the three songs and waited outside the music hall where Maya was warming up, Marco and Dave were going over last minute items about the song and their class mates are just as nervous. Ms. Ludwig finally approached the door, unlocked it and allowed everyone in. Lucas got himself set up using a Blue Electric Guitar and plugged into the amp. Marco sat down on the chair behind the piano and practiced Because of You and Bring Me To Life a couple of times, Dave also got set up using another amp for his bass guitar. As for Maya, the tough Blonde took to the front of the class with a mic and a stand right in front of her.

"Alright Maya, Dave, Marco and, Lucas. You guys are up first once again thanks for doing this on short notice!" Ms. Ludwig opened up her class. Maya gave Lucas a death glare when she mentioned about stepping up on short notice and still hasn't forgiven him. Lucas could only look at his guitar and pretend that Maya wasn't even looking at him.

"Alright guys, whenever you're ready!" Ms. Ludwig sat down at the back of the class with the clipboard, pen and their rubrics in front of her. Lucas quickly picked up an Acoustic Guitar already plugged in knowing Because of You was their first song.

Dave counted to four for the band. Lucas and Marco began playing Because of You by: Kelly Clarkson. Maya was calm and relaxed as she began to sing. Her smooth angelic voice soothed the room but still telling the story of pain and lack of trust in a relationship. As the chorus began the angelic voice turned to a powerful voice singing the chorus, everyone was in awe of just how good Maya was and how much she improved, even Lucas was impressed! The first song was done as Marco began to play the opening notes for "In The End" by: Linkin Park. Dave got closer to a microphone for the rapping portions of the song while Maya was backing him up getting ready to sing the chorus while Lucas switched to an Electric Guitar. Who knew! Dave could actually get the hard parts down and sing it! Maya kept up with him and knocked the chorus out of the park bringing more power into the chorus. As the bridge approached Maya began to grow nervous. _"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this there's only one thing you should know..."_ Maya sang softly holding the last note for a few more seconds like in practice. Suddenly she sang those same lyrics again but with more power, a little roughness in her voice along with the guitars and piano in the background she nailed the last part of the bridge causing some of their classmates to cheer! As they finished the second song, Maya took a deep breath while Marco played the opening notes of Bring Me To Life by: Evanescence.

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, when I've become so numb."_ Maya softly sang until the guitars joined in forcing her to use more power in her voice to reach the higher notes. Lucas was so impressed he kept his eyes on Maya for the entire song until finally the song came to an end. The class stood up and applauded the band and Ms. Ludwig cheered for them for a fantastic performance! Maya reached a new level in her singing as Lucas, Marco and, Dave didn't even know what to say. "How did Maya improve so much within so little time?!" Lucas thought to himself not knowing how Maya was able to pull it off way better than planned.

"Guys, I don't even know what to say but WOW! You guys set the bar really high! A+ for all of you it's academic at this point wonderful!" Ms. Ludwig smiled from ear to ear very impressed with the performance. The band caved in for a group hug for a job well done and finishing the class before Christmas Break on a very high note!

"So what do you think? Now that we got that out of the way now?" Lucas said taunting the tired Maya as she was drinking some water.

"You really wanna know?" Maya asked as she stopped drinking.

"Go for it! Say "Thanks Lucas! You had a great idea!" Am I right?" Lucas said mimicking Maya's voice. She shook her head.

"HUR HURRRRRR!" Maya taunted getting in Lucas' face like she did in Middle School. Lucas closed his eyes and just took it like a champ.

"I'm surprised you can still do that." Lucas smiled as he unplugged his guitar and placed it back in its case.

"You really shouldn't be Huckleberry how long have we known each other?" Maya asked.

"5 years!" Lucas quickly answered.

"Exactly!" Maya answered back knowing Lucas shouldn't be surprised at Maya's schemes at all.

"Oh guys, since you're done you can leave class and go for lunch!" Ms. Ludwig told the band as they were dismissed.

Marco, Dave, Lucas and, Maya left quietly while the next band got set up at the front of the classroom.

"Yo Maya damn! Where the hell did that come from?" Dave asked in awe.

"Well when you can feel like the song was about someone you know, you tend to work harder isn't that right Lucas?" Maya answered then turning to Lucas.

"What do you mean Maya?" Lucas asked looking confused.

"Oh great you weren't even paying attention to the words I was singing weren't you?" Maya crossed her arms not looking impressed. Lucas nodded his head agreeing with Maya. She face palmed.

"Listen very closely Huckleberry, remember these lyrics, _"Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me, because of you…I am afraid."_ Any of those words ring a bell to a couple of people you know?" Maya sang to Lucas hoping he gets the reference.

'…It's you and Riley right?" Lucas quietly answered.

"Ummm, we'll just get going. Great job you guys!" Marco said leaving with Dave so Lucas and Maya could have some private time to talk. Lucas and Maya waved goodbye before getting back to their conversation.

"So it was about you and Riley am I right?" Lucas asked again.

"Took you long enough!" Maya sighed.

"So what are you saying that Riley is scared to trust and love me now?" Lucas began to get in Maya's face questioning her.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! She wasn't really looking good after you put your hands on her and after what Charlie did to her! I know she still cares and loves you but I still know her better than you do. And I know she's putting her guard up so she won't get hurt again!" Maya told Lucas as they made their way to a private area of the school.

"So what do you want me to do then!" Lucas asked throwing his arms to his side leaving them up at shoulder level.

"I NEED you to lower her guard and make her unafraid not just to trust but to love again! I know what happened between you and Charlie earlier today and listen Lucas, Riley although you guys are back together, she still has her guard up because of what happened!" Maya told Lucas.

"But I would never hurt her!" Lucas raised his voice.

"I know you wouldn't but she's still traumatized after what happened between her and Charlie! Listen all I'm saying is that you need to take her hands and help her walk through this tough time because she'll need you but take it easy on her!" Maya informed Lucas.

"Ok, you win…I'll relax with Riley, nothing too serious yet I wanna make sure she can fully trust and love me again." Lucas gave in.

"Good, now make sure you take care of my best friend when I can't be there to protect her." Maya ordered as she made her way to her locker. Lucas looked on and knew what had to be done to ensure Riley's safety, make sure he doesn't fight Charlie.

Lunch time came and Lucas waited outside Riley's Media Arts class as she was happy to see him and quickly embraced. Lucas squeezed a little tighter than usual and Riley noticed.

"Hey Lucas, what's with the extra squeeze? Is it as special day or something?" Riley said pulling away wondering what was going on.

"No everything is fine, I'm just very thankful and blessed to know that you love me again after all…I did screw up right?" Lucas wondered taking Riley's hands walking her to her locker.

"Awww! Lucas, it's ok, it's done and over with." Riley lied.

"I wish you were right." Lucas sighed.

"Lucas, look at me." Riley said taking Lucas' chin.

"Everything is gonna be alright, as long as we have each other we'll be ok!" Riley smiled kissing her boyfriend as she took his hands and made their way to the cafeteria not knowing that Charlie was watching from a distance.

 ** _Author's Notes: Ohh boy! What is Charlie up to and do you believe Riley was telling Lucas the truth or was she telling a lie based on what Maya told Lucas? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this is still a lot more to go through. As always please leave a review and a prediction on what you guys think will happen next! I always love it when you guys leave predictions. Anyway have a great day guys and be safe! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19- Finishing Strong!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys another chapter is coming up, I really hope you're doing ok and enjoying this journey so far but I promise you this there will be more good and bad times to come what those are and when those are I cannot tell you but your hearts will be put to the test I can most certainly guarantee you that! Now onto Chapter 19!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!_**

Riley and Lucas enjoyed each other's company during lunch but for some reason Lucas knew something was up with Riley, it looked like she was putting up a barrier when it came to talking about College or University or even what their plans are with the baby that Riley is carrying in her womb. It's only been a few days since Riley discovered she was pregnant but it looks like she hadn't had a good night sleep in ages! Lucas could see something was wrong but he remembered Maya's warning to take it easy on Riley fearing she has been traumatized from Charlie Sexually Assaulting her, physically abusing her then, dumping her. However she suddenly changed the subject. "So Lucas, if things work out and get into the schools you want to, where do you plan to go?" Riley asked as she took a bite out of her Fish and Chips. Lucas didn't know what had just happened with a sudden change of topic.

"Well…That came out of nowhere. Now I know something is up Riley, would you please tell me what's going on?" Lucas asked looking at Riley confirming his suspicions while he stopped eating his mashed potatoes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Riley sighed avoiding Lucas' question.

"Riley, c'mon it's me. You know I'll always stand right beside you through thick and thin, but I need you to tell me what's going on so you can't face it alone and that I can help you." Lucas said leaning closer to Riley.

"…Can I just tell you at the bakery before I start my shift?" Riley asked making those puppy dog eyes trying to get Lucas to bite. He sighed.

"Alright fine, but no more running from this are we clear?" Lucas said giving in to Riley's demand. She happily nodded her head as they got up and got their things for their next class. Lucas and Riley had gym next fortunately it was basketball this week so that meant Lucas can get some more time in and getting ready for the next game in a couple of days. The issue on who was going to be named Captain is still in the air, there was no decision on who was going to be the Captain after Lucas and Charlie had their confrontation. Lucas and Riley not surprisingly were on the same team and Lucas was able to shake off more of the rust he had from his injury and being away from basketball and had a great teammate in Riley who played great herself! After Riley's little shooting display, Lucas fell even more in love with Riley not only was she an amazing person who always cared for people more than herself, but she can play basketball well too! Maybe she should've tried out for the Ladies team than try out for Cheerleading like she has attempted for years! After the final bell had rung Lucas and Riley made their way to their lockers together only to be joined by Farkle and Maya. "Finally the other lovebirds are here! You guys had a good workout I'm assuming with all the sweat?" Maya mocked.

"Yeah it was basketball today!" Riley smiled.

"Hey Lucas how much did she fall?" Farkle mocked knowing Riley tends to be a klutz.

"Well she actually played really well!" Lucas answered still surprised at Riley's performance.

"REALLY?!" Maya and Farkle said at the same time shocked at Lucas' answer.

"Yeah….Really!" Lucas answered again smiling as he draped his left arm around Riley.

"To think too, this time last year Coach Carey was telling you to never try out again so she didn't have to take you to the hospital!" Farkle mocked only to receive an elbow to his ribs from his girlfriend: Maya.

"Farkle may be a genius but let's remember, he's still not as athletic as you! Great job sweetie!" Maya congratulated Riley.

"Thanks Maya, but listen can you two meet Lucas and I at the bakery after my shift?" Riley asked taking Maya's hand.

"Of course! We'll always be here." Maya answered smiling at her once little plant now growing into a beautiful tree as Riley and Lucas left together heading towards the Matthews' apartment

Lucas and Riley were walking together when finally they had some private time to have a serious conversation about the traumatizing events that happened.

"So, I just wanna get this out of the way, what's gonna be our plan once this baby comes around?" Lucas wondered.

"Lucas I don't know besides taking a year off school so I can earn some money at the bakery working. That's the only thing I know so far." Riley answered seeming a little annoyed.

"Look Riley, I know you didn't want things to happen like this but it's happening, this is something we can't run away from, it's a challenge in life we need to face together." Lucas lectured taking Riley's hand a little harder.

"Lucas, I'm just scared that's all! None of us are ready to be parents! The closest thing to a mom I've ever been was my first time babysitting Auggie!" Riley remembered.

"I know but still we need to take the time to prepare Riley! That's the thing responsible thing we need to do." Lucas suggested. She sighed.

"Ok, we'll get started but you sir need to stay healthy, keep your grades up and, get into a great school!" Riley said acting like a mom. He laughed at how much of a mom Riley started to act like.

"Riley, you're so gonna be a great mom!" Lucas said trying to fight his laughter.

"SUSH! People will hear us!" Riley whispered not wanting anyone else to know she's pregnant.

"Alright alright I'm sorry!" Lucas said still laughing putting his hands up surrendering to Riley's request.

"But what's your plan until graduation and how you're gonna get some money together?" Riley asked.

"I am trying to find a job, if I make it to the NCAA apparently the NCAA pays their athletes now, so that will definitely be an added bonus!" Lucas said sounding confident in his abilities.

"Well how about at the bakery? We need some help in the back, so maybe you can put your muscles to use!" Riley said giggling feeling Lucas' arms. Lucas chuckled at Riley's comment was this her own way of getting more time with him? Or was this a sign that said "I need you near me at all times!"

"Alright princess, I'll ask Katy!" Lucas said as he draped his arm around Riley.

They finally got to the bakery where the mood changed and things got into some serious topics about the baby, Charlie and, their futures. Lucas was still highly confident that although there were only five games left in the regular season, Coach O'Neal could still get a video package of Lucas and impress scouts from other schools! He got around to talking to Katy about the job at the bakery and she was going to give him an interview on Saturday! Riley works that day so it would be perfect for them!

Game day came, Lucas and the team got ready but everyone knew the tension between Lucas and Charlie so they dressed up on opposite ends of the locker room but Billy and Zay kept themselves near Lucas in case he wanted to get his hands on Charlie. It was business as usual but Coach O'Neal kept a closer eye on both Lucas and Charlie so they don't butt heads. They were able to manage in the first half just fine! Lucas scored 17 points, 7 assists, 3 steals and, 1 block! Charlie on the other hand scored 13 points, 4 rebounds, 3 assists. Everyone on the bench still was in very high spirits seeing everyone clicking but instead of Lucas or Charlie usually leading the pack, it was Zay! 21 points, 10 assists, 4 rebounds and,4 steals. It was relatively quiet on the bench when it came to Charlie and Lucas, but for the rest of the game they remained professional about their issues, which was something both Coach Hardaway and O'Neal hoped for. Lucas ended up finishing the game with 33 points, 11 assists, 10 rebounds, 3 steals and, 1 block. Charlie finished the day with 19 points, 8 rebounds, 6 assists while Zay put up his best game ever! 36 points, 13 assists, 10 rebounds and, 7 steals! Coach O'Neal was very happy with Zay and Lucas especially Lucas since this was his first game back and got plenty of footage to use in Lucas' highlight reel thanks to excellent filming by: Farkle who was in the stands since they were the visiting team but if they were at John Adams High, filming would've been done by Sarah. As they approached the Christmas Break, the team was a perfect 13-0 but still not decided on an official Captain. That question would be decided once the team gets back from the break as Coach O'Neal would determine who is the one to lead the team? However one thing was certain the team was going to the State Tournament!

As Christmas Break approached normally Lucas would go to Texas for the break to see the rest of his family but since Riley's pregnant, he only felt it would be right to start preparing now and if he got the job at the bakery, he could help ease the financial burden on himself and Riley but most of all for the unborn child. For Riley, she was trying to get as much shifts as possible during the break so that she can begin saving up for the child and for school. Things were getting good for the duo but things only got better. After a successful interview at the bakery with Katy and getting the job at the back of the bakery helping baking the food, Lucas heard a voice message on the house' phone it was from Texas University!

"Lucas Friar, this is Anthony Bradshaw head of scouting here at the University of Texas inviting you to our camp in the summer! We were very impressed with your performance in your last game and our scout told us that it was your first game back from your injury which we found really impressive! If you could give us a call so we can talk about this even more and what we could do to work together that would be great, have a great weekend!" Anthony said as he hung up the phone ending the message.

Lucas was excited to say the least! His dream school wants him to join their school and their team for a summer camp! Not only did he impress his dream school but he impressed them with only his first game back! Christmas Break served Lucas, Riley and the others well! Lucas and Riley were working together, Maya is an upcoming artist in both visual art and music, Farkle was working under his father at the airport and the bakery is starting to really pick up as they approached New Year's Eve.

 _ **Author's Note: Well how about that! Lucas has gotten the University of Texas' attention things are finally starting to pick up for Lucas after all the pain he went through so far, Maya not surprisingly is just knocking it out of the park in the arts and Farkle is doing well at the airport! What will 2020 bring Lucas, Riley and the rest of the gang? Find out next! Please leave a review and a prediction of what you guys think will happen in the future. Have a great day guys and be safe! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20- A Clean Slate, New Dangers

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter 20 has arrived folks! First of all I wanna thank everyone that has been reading and I hope you guys continue on this journey with me and to see where I take these characters. Now here comes Chapter 20! Warning: Major drama ahead._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!_**

The New Year started! It was now 2020 and The Hunter family received two new additions: Katy and Maya Hunter! Shawn thought it would be fitting for him and Katy to get married on New Year's Day because it meant they could celebrate both New Years and their Anniversary at the same time! It also was symbolic because they thought there was nobody else out there for them besides their ex and finding each other meant to start off new and to see a new perspective on life. Cory was now Maya' Uncle which meant Maya, Riley and Auggie are now cousins! The two young women hugged together and celebrated together at the reception with Riley wearing a red dress while Maya was wearing a Tiffany Blue Dress. At the reception everyone that has meant a good thing to the families were there even Janitor Harley was there! As Shawn and Katy Hunter were being congratulated by Alan and Amy Matthews, Shawn and Katy decided to take a break so that they could finally eat together. "Maya!" Shawn called to his new Stepdaughter. Maya walked over to him as he was at the Main Hall taking Maya's hand and sitting her down at a marble staircase.

"So how does it feel to have a dad again?" Shawn smiled asking his new daughter. She could only smile from ear to ear now having an official father figure in her life again.

"It feels awesome….Dad!" Maya said smiling at the word dad no longer feeling shame when she speaks that word reminding her of Kermit Clutterbucket but now that spot is taken in a positive form by Shawn Hunter.

"Ha, I never thought I'd hear the day I'd be called "Dad" Wow I need to get used to this!" Shawn said surprised at what just happen. Riley and Lucas were looking from the top of the staircase while Riley just gazes at the new Father and Daughter moment so happy for her Uncle and new cousin.

"So, what's gonna happen now? Are you moving in with us or are we moving in with you?" Maya wondered.

"Well, how about I do you one better… Uncle Cory and I talked a few months ago and the apartment hasn't had a new owner in years! So I thought we can now take it and live above the Matthews! You can always climb down to see Riley whenever you please!" Shawn broke the news to his new daughter.

"YYYYAAAAAAYYYY!" Maya screamed with joy. Shawn could only just smile and see the look on his daughter's face as she jumped on him smothering him in a very tight hug.

"Thanks Daddy!" Maya said smiling from ear to ear.

"You're welcome baby girl!" Shawn said trying to mimic the word Baby Girl like how his wife calls Maya.

"So my name now is Maya Hunter?" Maya asked.

"Yup, that means we need to make a change in your driver's license and everything. You are no longer Maya Hart, but now you are Maya Hunter!" Shawn announced to Maya.

Riley heard it from the top of the staircase and was overjoyed for her best friend who always longed to have a father figure in her life consistently and now she has one.

Shawn and Maya entered the hall as Shawn held Maya close to him placing his arm around her shoulder. "So, Maya finally has a dad in her life now!" Riley said to Lucas who was sitting beside her wearing a black suit and white dress shirt with red tie to match with Riley.

"Yeah, she really deserves it and to think too, her new father is your father's best friend!" Lucas said being happy for Maya.

"What do you think?" Riley asked remembering her scheme from Grade 7.

"I guess your scheme was bulletproof!" Lucas complimented Riley.

"Hey Lucas, I've been thinking…What do you think if you do go to Texas that I move in with you and we find our own place together and start our family there?" Riley asked Lucas leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Riley, you're still 17 and I'm 18 remember? Don't you think we're too young to be starting our own family right now? Like yes I wanna marry you and have children with you and live with you but since you're pregnant and all, how do we get all of our stuff from New York to Austin?" Lucas asked seeing a flaw in her plan.

"I know but the baby is coming and I wanna know that you're gonna help me raise my baby because I can't do this on my own!" Riley stated taking Lucas' hand as they looked into each other's eyes knowing this was a serious conversation.

"Riley, you know I'll always be here for you and the baby but just for today please, can we just enjoy our time at your NEW Uncle and Aunt's wedding?" Lucas asked putting an emphasis on the word "new".

"Alright fine! Besides I need to congratulate Maya and celebrate together!" Riley answered as she and Lucas stood up and rejoined everyone in the hall as they enjoyed the celebration. Riley hugged her best friend and couldn't be any happier for her! Life was great for the Matthews and Hunter clan the two families have known each other since Cory fell into the Lama Pen when he was a kid and Shawn got him out and since then, the Matthews and Hunter families have been inseparable and now the same relationship is passed down to the next generation in the form of Riley Matthews and Maya Hunter.

The next few days was very the same routine for the Matthews family except that Riley was now 1 month pregnant, Riley and Lucas were always working at the bakery together, Riley would tell Lucas what needed to be made and he had to make sure it was done. Their relationship grew even deeper at that time knowing they're together more often and that although Lucas was still practicing for the State Tournament, he still had time for Riley and the unborn child so they decided to have dinner together. Lucas picked up Riley in his Blue Chevy Silverado and went ice skating with Riley, something he never really done and it showed so Riley had to be the one to teach him and always had a good laugh when Lucas well as he butt crashed to the ice. This was the first time Riley saw Lucas not that good at something that was physical. Their night was over while the two had a cup of Hot Chocolate together and were ready to take on the world.

Monday arrived as Lucas picked up Riley and Maya in his truck so they can head to school instead of taking the Subway. "Well well well Cowboy…Look at you being a gentleman picking his princess up for school today." Maya walked up to Lucas making jokes about his choice in his first vehicle.

"Why thank you, good to see that I can fit all of our stuff in the back so you ladies don't have to carry it all on your small little arms T-Rex." Lucas mocked back. Maya could only hiss at him.

"You win this round Huckleberry." Maya gave him a death stare entering the truck.

"Good morning Lucas!" Riley greeted giving him a quick kiss.

"Ma'am your carriage awaits!" Lucas greeted leading her to the truck.

"Shotgun!" Maya called out riding in the front.

"Nope not today!" Lucas said carrying Maya and placing her in the seat behind Riley. She glared at him once again.

"That seat is reserved for Riley Matthews and last time I checked you weren't Riley Matthews now aren't you?" Lucas said smiling at Maya knowing he got one over her.

"I have no idea what to say any more Ranger Rick but good on you!" Maya said crossing her legs proud of Lucas for making Riley his top priority.

They arrived at school and Lucas and Riley were holding hands as they got to their lockers with Billy and Zay waiting for them.

"Happy New Year guys, how you doin?" Lucas greeted his teammates.

"Happy New Year to you to man, hey listen Lucas, we got a team meeting before class starts so we need to get to the Coach's office." Zay instructed.

"Who told you guys this?" Lucas wondered knowing this was last minute.

"Coach Hardaway, now can we go before we get in shit!" Billy answered.

"Alright, I'll be back to come and get you for lunch ok?" Lucas looked to his girlfriend and kissed her before walking off with Zay and Billy. A quick 2 minute walk later, they arrived at Coach O'Neal's office where the whole team was there the whole team was there even Charlie. The three got seated as both Coach O'Neal and Hardaway stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"Alright fellas, first of all Happy New Year to you guys!" Coach O'Neal remarked.

"Happy New Year Coach!" The players greeted back.

"Ok guys, so I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you boys down here this morning, well over the break Coach Hardaway and I discussed on who would officially become the team Captain since Lucas came back from injury and Charlie refused to give it up and after their whole little…Game of 1 on 1 went straight to hell, it has been decided that none of them will be team Captain." Coach O'Neal announced.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed with shock.

"So who's the new Captain Coach?" Lucas asked wondering who it could be.

"I'm getting to that relax! Jeez you're more on edge than Mr. Matthews!" Coach O'Neal joked.

"So the new team…Is Zay Babineaux!" Coach O'Neal announced as the boys and Coach Hardaway applauded the announcement made. Zay was honored and didn't know how they came to that conclusion.

"Thank you Coach, but why me?" Zay asked.

"Well we figured you were the man to lead the team because you weren't directly involved in the Lucas vs Charlie match up, you run the offence really good and, when Lucas was away you always helped in improving everyone else's game when and during the game even if you had the chance to score, you still gave it up to allow someone else to have their moment specifically Billy and Charlie!" Coach O'Neal told the room. Zay smiled even more.

"Thank you sir!" Zay said in a happy tone.

"Alright guys, thank you all for coming, remember game time is today at 3:30 so be here by 2:30 to prepare." Coach Hardaway announced as the team was dismissed.

Game time came and as Lucas was preparing while the sounds of Headstrong by: Trapt was playing in the background, Charlie approached Lucas.

"So Lucas, you been taking care of Riley?" Charlie taunted at Lucas.

"Fuck off man! I don't wanna deal with you." Lucas snarled raising his left foot so he can tie his shoe.

"Ok ok but just keep a closer eye on her than usual if you know what I'm saying." Charlie warned smiling in an evil matter. Lucas heard Charlie's tone of voice and knew he was up to no good. He decide to head his warning not wanting to take any chances and also remembered his father's advice on not striking back until the first shot has been fired.

The team took to the court to warm-up as they were received by a great ovation from the crowd and a jam packed gym. Lucas felt great finally getting to play a home game again as he looked towards Riley who was standing on the sidelines smiling and cheering Lucas on. The John Adams Warriors once again dominated in the first half leading by 21. The score was 50-29 coming to the half with Lucas leading the way with 17 points, 5 assists and, 3 rebounds. Zay also did great contributing 11 points and, 10 assists. Charlie was relatively quiet at 7 points and, 4 rebounds. Lucas' plan was clear, do not get Charlie involved in the game for his comments to Riley. Before the second half, Charlie whispered in Lucas' ear just before the half was about to begin, "Lucas, if you keep this up your back and your girl's back tonight." Charlie said walking past Lucas and took to the floor. Lucas now was distracted because he feared for Riley's safety.

The second half began and it was routine as usual, but as Zay passed the ball to Lucas on the left wing, he hesitated and got blocked! The ball went out of bounds. "Lucas, what's going on shoot the ball that was your shot!" Coach O'Neal shouted from the bench. Lucas looked at Charlie who gave a grin, Lucas knew he meant what he said. Charlie threw the ball back in back to Zay who was set up for a long three point shot and makes it and hustles back on defense. "Lucas c'mon man! Get your head in the game!" Zay yelled to Lucas. Lucas didn't respond, instead of usually shooting the ball, he just gave a bad pass to either Trent or Billy whoever was closest. After four straight trips on offence Coach O'Neal had enough and called a time out.

"Billy, Trent if the ball comes to you from Lucas, just finish it I know you guys can. Lucas I have no idea what happened to you man! I know you're way better than this…Wyatt you're going in for Lucas." Coach O'Neal said as Wyatt took off his team shirt and checked into the game wearing #21. Lucas got a cold look from some of the others at the bench…This was not the Lucas that was unstoppable, that was a very precise player and, almost never made a careless mistake. " _What if he's true to his word? What if I do finish this game really well and he does come after Riley and I?"_ Lucas thought to himself as his drank some water on the bench. He took a quick look at Riley who was confused knowing Lucas always plays better than that. Half way through the half Lucas hears his name "Friar!" Coach O'Neal called out. Lucas got up and jogged to Coach O'Neal. "Alright Lucas, I need you back in this game for Wyatt he's stinking up the joint! We're up by 5 so please give us some insurance!" Coach O'Neal pleaded with him.

"Yes sir!" Lucas answered.

"Oh and Lucas, just play as you normally would." Coach O'Neal encouraged but Lucas still remembered Charlie's warning. Lucas checked in for Wyatt on a ball that went out of bounds. As he tagged in for Wyatt, Riley began to cheer louder than anyone in the gym for Lucas. Lucas smiled towards his girlfriend as he usually does and immediately found new courage within himself. Zay passed Lucas the ball drove past his opponent finishing at the hoop with a reverse lay-up and was fouled! Lucas let out a war cry as the rage within him was being released and being turned into something positive for the team. He stepped to the free throw line, dribbled a bit then made his shot. He came back on defense with Zay not too far from him. "Hey, Zay I'm sorry about earlier, I'll make it up to you and the guys." Lucas said picking up the guy he was supposed to guard.

"No problem dude, as long as we get the win and we all come out of this alright!" Zay said keeping his focus on the opposing Point Guard. Zay was able to gain another steal as Lucas immediately ran down the floor, Zay picked up the ball and passed to Lucas as he was running. Lucas caught it and finished the play with a slam dunk! The lead was now at 10 points with 8 and a half minutes to go. Charlie was not happy with how Lucas was playing as Charlie began to play better. Five minutes later Lucas and Charlie were both scoring nonstop! The defense had no answers for the both of them as they did what they so desired against their opposition. Eventually the game ended with a score of 89-64! Lucas finished the game with 35 points, 9 assists, 6 rebounds and, 3 assists. Charlie finished the game with 22 points, 8 rebounds and, 2 steals. Zay finished with 15 points, 14 assists, 7 steals and, 2 rebounds! As the Warriors went back to the Locker Room and knew they were all ready for the State Tournament, Coach O'Neal was happy with the performance but wants to see some improvement in Charlie and Lucas. He wished everyone a good night and the team was dismissed. "Hey Lucas can we talk for a moment?" Zay called out to Lucas. Lucas walked to Zay who went into a private staircase.

"Hey man can you tell me what was going on in your mind in the first half?" Zay asked crossing his arms.

"Zay, can you drop it? It's done we won we're going to the State Tournament." Lucas answered back.

"Hey listen to me man, I know when something is up so spill it!" Zay said not impressed.

"You promise to shut up right?" Lucas whispered as he looked around to check for anyone around.

"You are my best friend of course I'll keep my mouth shut." Zay answered back.

"Ok look, Riley is pregnant with Charlie's kid…"Lucas whispered into Zay's ear.

"I don't get it then why is she with you?" Zay wondered confused.

"Listen, she got beat up and raped by Charlie then Charlie dumped her hence why I've been a little extra protective of her." Lucas answered.

"Let me guess, you're stepping up by volunteering to be the father?" Zay asked knowing what Lucas would do in these situations.

"Well…yes!" Lucas answered.

"Shit! Lucas man, you realize that having a kid and still going to university on a full scholarship can really fuck you over?!" Zay said worried for his best friend.

"Ya Zay I know, but someone has to be there for Riley and her kid, I don't want the school to think she and Charlie fucked and got pregnant as a way of getting back at me for me dumping her…"Lucas said with guilt only telling half the truth.

"Lucas, what else is going on? What's been going on between you and Charlie because I know you guys have been going at each other's throats for awhile now and I was wondering why he was giving you some dirty looks." Zay said whispering into Lucas' ear dropping his gym bag.

"He's telling me to watch my back and Riley's back." Lucas answered knowing Charlie was up to something.

"Fuck! He needs to get kicked off the tem because that is something that can't happen!" Zay shouted in anger. Lucas just shook his head in anger and annoyance with Charlie. Lucas noticed the time and knew he had to get back to Riley.

"Zay I gotta go ok? I need to take Riley home!" Lucas said before he grabbed his gym bag, opening the door and running through it to meet up with Riley who was waiting for him in the parking lot. He found her shivering with her bag and winter jacket on.

"What took you so long I've been waiting 20 minutes!" Riley exclaimed.

"Sorry princess Coach wanted to talk to us for awhile." Lucas apologized opening the door for Riley.

She got in the truck and he got in the truck moments later. He drove Riley to their usual place after every game win or lose: The Nighthawk Diner. After a delicious meal it was getting dark and drove Riley home. As Lucas was pulling up to the back ally where Riley goes to get into her Bay Window, he was about to kiss her goodnight until he felt a hard impact on the back of his head sending Lucas to the ground. Lucas was grunting in pain and saw four hooded figures, the dark didn't do him any good as he couldn't recognize his attacker but he hit anything that moved.

"Lucas!" Riley called out to her boyfriend as she another hooded figure had Riley by her long brown her. Lucas was distracted for one moment and felt a rush of pain in his left thigh! He was hit by an expandable baton and two out of the four hooded figure walked back to the hooded figure who had Riley. One of the hooded figures had all of his body weight on Lucas' back and held his chin up.

"RILEY!" Lucas called to her fearing for her safety, he tried to move but he was stuck! The weight of the figure on top of him was too much.

"Hey Lucas, how you doing buddy?" A familiar voice was heard, it was coming from the hooded figure that had Riley by her hair and pulled on it. She cried out in pain as tears began to come into her eyes.

"I swear if you hurt her even more I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucas snarled grinning his teeth beginning to grow desperate. "Oh I'm sorry Lucas, but by the time you get a chance, we'll all be long gone!" The familiar voice said.

"What do you want with us?" Riley cried as her face began to grow red.

"Oh we just wanna leave a message with Lucas." The voice said as he pulled even harder! She cried out even harder, Lucas felt hopeless.

"Hey Lucas, I'm guessing you're wondering who I could be right?" The familiar voice walked with Riley to a lamp post and took off his hood revealing…CHARLIE GARDNER! Another hooded figure took of his revealing to be Wyatt, and the other with them, Dave!

"DAVE! WYATT! CHARLIE! What the fuck is going on here!" Lucas angrily asked as he was held down by the only hooded figure yet to reveal himself.

"We just want a better future, that's all!" Wyatt said handing Charlie the expandable baton.

"You see Lucas, I like you man, I really do but shit are you a huge threat to us all." Dave said walking up to Lucas' face before slapping him with a thunderous right.

"What the fuck did Riley or I do to any of you?" Lucas angrily asked still very worried for Riley's safety. Out of desperation Riley elbowed Charlie in the stomach and was able to fight free and land a quick front kick on Dave until Charlie struck Riley on the leg with the baton! Riley cried out in pain holding her right leg in agony. "You know something Riley, I really liked you but for what you did, I'll make you pay dearly!" Charlie hissed.

"CHARLIE DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Lucas yelled at Charlie still trying to move but was unsuccessful.

"What can you do Cowboy! Our boy has got you pinned down so you can watch the show." Charlie taunted Lucas with the baton before turning his attention to Riley before proceeding to drag her and force her on her knees. Wyatt walked to the right side of Riley and, Dave on the left before both simultaneously kicking Riley in her stomach! She cried out again in pain and fell back as they double teamed her by stomping on her. "RILEY! I'LL COME AND GET YOU!" Lucas cried out now with hot tears of sorrow in his eyes fearing for Riley's safety. Lucas was finally able to shake off the hooded figure that was on him and landed a few quick punches on Charlie knocking him down, he ran towards the back of his truck to pick up a baseball bat as Charlie and the others ran. Lucas ran to Riley who was crying in pain and was holding her stomach. She was cut open on her beautiful face under her right eye and had a busted lip and nose. Her face and eyes were red from all the tears of pain. "Oh God Riley are you ok?" Lucas asked looking at Riley's wounds. She shook her head and kept crying. Lucas knew this wasn't good, he bridal carried her into passenger seat of the truck and began to drive to St. Vincent's Hospital.

Once he and Riley made it to the hospital 25 minutes later, Lucas bridal carried Riley in. She didn't speak a word throughout the drive, she could only cry. Lucas and Riley entered the hospital. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs where quickly he was attended to by a nurse.

"Sir what's wrong with her?" The nurse asked concerned looking at Riley's wounds.

"Please just help my girlfriend!" Lucas pleaded still feeling helpless. A wheelchair came to them as he gently sat Riley down and was rushed to a doctor. He stayed in the waiting room as the doctors did what they could for Riley. The only thing he could do now was call her parents.

"Mr. Matthews!" Lucas exclaimed as someone picked up the phone.

"No it's Mrs. Matthews Lucas, what's wrong?" Topanga said feeling something was not right.

"It's Riley, we were jumped!" Lucas said as he heard a gasp.

"Ok, we'll be there soon, take care of Riley!" Topanga said as she hung up the phone.

Lucas told the same story to Farkle, Maya and, Zay and told them to come to the hospital.

30 minutes later Zay, Farkle, Maya and, The Matthews were all at the waiting room growing concerned.

"Lucas, what happened?" Maya asked taking Lucas' hand.

"I dunno, Riley and I were in the back ally and I kissed her goodnight and all of a sudden we got jumped!" Lucas said sounding miserable.

"Who did this?" Maya snarled as she wanted revenge on anyone who harmed her best friend.

"Charlie, Wyatt, Dave from our hand and, an unknown guy." Lucas told everyone. Maya was shocked that Dave was involved.

Moments later the doctor came out.

"Lucas Friar?" The doctorcalled. Everyone stood up.

"Yes?" Lucas said walking up to the nurse.

"Ok we just finished up on Riley, mostly just come cuts and bruises but there is some bad news." The doctor said as she grew somewhat quieter on the bad news.

"What's the matter?" Lucas said now in fear.

"She lost the baby." The doctor told Lucas and the group.

 _ **Authors's Note: RIP Riley's Unborn Baby, how will Lucas and the others take the news? Who is the final hooded figure that attacked Lucas and Riley? and What will Lucas do to Charlie, Dave and, Wyatt? Find out next time on Girl Meets Emergency! Please leave a review and a prediction on what you guys feel will happen next and if you wanna let out your emotions on how you felt on that long chapter go right ahead and vent it out! Have a great day/night you guys wherever you may be and as always, be safe! :)**_


	21. Chapter 21- The Line in The Sand

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 21 is here! First of all to all of my fellow Canadians wherever you guys are reading this, I wish you and your families a Happy Thanksgiving and to all of my American readers celebrating Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving to you all one month in advance. Now I know that some of you guys are probably going nuts after the previous chapter but I promise that is that darkest this chapter will get. Now onto Chapter 21!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!**_

Lucas and everyone else in the waiting room was shocked to discover Riley's unborn baby was dead. "How's Riley?" Lucas asked the doctor.

"She wants to see you alone." The doctor said leading Lucas to Riley's room. Once in Riley's room she had a couple of bandages on her face from the cuts and some stitches, she also seemed to be different, no longer the optimistic person Lucas has known since he moved to New York, instead in her place lays a person thirsting for vengeance. "Hey baby, how are you feeling now?" Lucas asked as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm just so angry right now Lucas!" Riley answered grinning her teeth and sobbing at the same time as she looked at Lucas. Her eyes were no longer innocent, her eyes showed a No Mercy and Vengeful side of Riley he had never seen before.

"Riley I know you wanna get back at Charlie and the others for killing the baby. But why would they go to those lengths." Lucas asked her sitting on the chair beside her.

"Probably so that Charlie wouldn't have to pay up for Child Support and, to also get to you." Riley said trying to think of why Charlie would stoop to such a low level.

"I understand getting at me for our little scrap a month ago but why get you involved!" Lucas wondered. Riley's hate began to show even more.

"It doesn't matter to me now, what matters to me right now, is that they pay for what they've done to us!" Riley hissed at her disgust for her new enemies.

"I agree Riley, but first can we just take this time to take it easy on how we're gonna go about this? I promise you they'll pay for what they've done!" Lucas swore to Riley.

"Lucas, for the first time in a long time, I really want you to kick someone's ass! Make sure you do it please!" Riley ordered from her bed looking angrily at Lucas.

"Don't worry Princess, they'll pay!" Lucas hissed holding Riley's hand even tighter.

Riley was released about an hour later, Lucas drove Riley home with the Matthews not far. Maya also slept over so at least Riley had her best friend there in case she needed to talk to someone and the Bay Window was all set. Lucas drove Farkle home as a dramatic and tragic Monday night came to a close. The next day, Maya and Riley went to school after getting picked up by Lucas again, Farkle was already in the backseat having reserved the passenger seat for Riley once again. "So how are we pulling this scheme off?" Lucas asked Riley keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah Riles, what's your master plan of revenge?" Maya playfully asked.

"We find a way to take them all out in one go!" Riley bluntly answered raising her voice.

"Umm yeah, Riley we may have the numbers here but how do you expect Maya and Farkle to take out Wyatt or Dave or Charlie?" Lucas asked.

"HEY!" Maya and Farkle objected insulted at Lucas' comments.

"Well it's true though! Remember when Farkle and I "Wrestled" back in Middle School when Mr. Matthews was trying to get me to turn him into an athlete?" Lucas said placing back the memory in everyone's mind.

"Yeah Farkle you're light as a feather." Maya commented agreeing with Lucas.

"Oh c'mon I can't be that light can't I!" Farkle said.

"…Farkle, I can bench press you with ease." Maya clarified.

"…Yeah ok." Farkle said giving in.

The truck ride to school was pretty quiet but two things were certain, Lucas and Riley wanted payback in the worse way and, Charlie, Wyatt and, Dave all had targets on their heads. As the pulled up at the parking lot, the four got out of the truck and as soon as Lucas took Riley's hand he kept a lookout for any of them. His eyes were like a sniper, ready to pick off his enemies one by one. Riley kept a clear head to face whatever the world has in store for her today, as for Maya and Farkle, they knew danger was on its way. The question is, would is side with Lucas and Riley or, Charlie, Wyatt and, Dave.

They got to their lockers and got ready for their first class but as Lucas got his things for history Billy and Zay came up to him.

"Lucas, we need to talk and Riley, it's best you should be part of this too." Zay said pulling both Lucas and Riley aside. Lucas and Riley were lead to the private staircase where not many people go through in the morning, this was a great chance to have a private conversation.

"What's up Zay?" Riley asked sticking close to Lucas.

"Ok so here's what happened, Billy overheard Charlie and Wyatt last night saying they were gonna come after you. We just wanna know if you guys are ok and did they come after you?" Zay asked concerned for Lucas and Riley's well-being.

"Ya, they got us…" Lucas answered quietly.

"Shit…You guys ok though." Billy asked putting his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

" We'll be ok guys thank you guys for checking up on us." Riley answered Zay.

"But there is one thing though that happened besides them jumping us." Riley commented as she held her stomach where her child once was developing.

"What happened?" Zay asked leaning against the wall closest to them.

"They killed my baby!" Riley said before breaking down. Lucas held her and wrapped his arms around her comforting her and shushing her taking care of her. Billy placed his head down and, Zay shook his head in disgust.

"Ok then, since I am captain of the team and with this information being brought forward…I am now obligated to hold a session of Baller's Court." Zay ordered. Billy and Lucas nodded their heads in agreement.

"What's baller's court?" Riley asked after she was done crying.

"Baller's Court is basically where if two or more people on the team got some issues against each other, they settle it there and then, the team captain is the judge. Lucas, you will be the plaintiff while Wyatt and Charlie are the defendants." Bill answered for Riley.

"So basically this is basketball Judge Judy?" Riley again asked.

"Pretty much yeah!" Lucas said clearing things up with Riley.

"Ok then, so was it just Charlie and Wyatt?" Zay asked.

"No, one of my band mates: Dave jumped us and, an unknown hooded guy." Lucas answered not forgetting who the attackers were.

"Alright, now Lucas remember… Keep your cool ok? I know you got a short temper and thankfully Karate and Basketball helped you out with that but still man, keep your cool and don't throw the first punch, although you guys are really fueled by hate don't let this feud be spread throughout the entire school otherwise Coach O'Neal will kick you off the team if he catches you and Charlie in a fight." Zay ruled keeping Lucas calm.

"Alright thank guys." Lucas said as and Riley turned around.

"Hey Lucas, that last guy a hooded guy, what did he look like?" Billy asked.

"Well for starters, he was pretty heavy since I couldn't shake him off me so easily and, he's pretty tall." Lucas said only remembering vague details.

"Ok then, thanks for the info Lucas." Zay said dismissing Lucas and Riley.

Zay turned to Billy as soon as Lucas and Riley were out of sight, Billy was an immediate suspect.

"Did you have ANYTHING to do with this?" Zay questioned Billy pointing at him.

"No! I didn't why would I do anything like that to Lucas? He's our greatest weapon during game time!" Billy exclaimed.

"Alright then, now who could it be?" Zay wondered to himself trying to figure out who else would have issues with Lucas. Everyone made their way to class as the bell sounded, but Lucas was distracted the entire day, not really at his best but still able to put on a decent performance in all of his classes but the only thing that was on his mind, was Riley, their future together and now, Baller's Court. The day was somewhat eventful. Riley slammed a locker pretty hard sending chalk dust flying into Mr. Matthews face, Maya was asked to sing the National Anthem at John Adam's first game at the State Tournament which will be held at Madison Square Garden! Riley was super excited to see that her best friend's singing was getting noticed and her boyfriend was going to be playing at Madison Square Garden! Finally lunch came and Riley and Lucas were plotting something as they went into Lucas' truck so they can grab a quick meal and, go over their plans in private.

"So now that a session of Baller's Court is official, how should we stack the odds in our favor?" Lucas asked as he pulled into a Five Guys.

"Well, I can talk to Sarah because she has some issues against Charlie so maybe some history against him could work in our favor!" Riley suggested.

"I like it!" Lucas nodded his head smiling at his brilliant girlfriend.

"Can you talk to her sometime at gym class I know we all have that together?" Lucas asked.

"Sure no problem." Riley answered nodding her head.

The two had a great lunch and got back 5 minutes before gym class had started. Lucas fortunately kept his stuff and Riley's stuff in the back of the truck just in case they wouldn't have enough time to run to their lockers.

They went to their respective change rooms one for the guys, the other for the ladies and as the class got ready to warm-up since they'll be in the weight room today, Riley pulled Sarah aside. The two brunettes stretched at the side of the gym before their class officially began and walked to the weight room.

"What's up Riley?" Sarah asked stretching her arms.

"So you know how Charlie and I used to date a month ago right?" Riley asked beginning to stretch.

"Yeah, I hope nothing bad happened to you after I heard you guys broke up." Sarah said concerned for Riley.

"Well, something did happen Sarah…"Riley said as she hung her head down. Sarah hugged Riley to comfort her not knowing Riley was physically and, sexually abused.

"Listen Sarah, are you free after school today?" Riley asked.

"Yeah sure I'm free what's up?" Sarah answered.

"Ok so there's something called: Baller's Court that is happening today among the basketball team, Lucas is going to call out Charlie for his actions but since you dated him, this could give us some help." Riley proposed.

"Hey, anything I can do to knock Charlie down a peg or two, I'm in!" Sarah agreed as they hugged it out. Lucas noticed the two smiling from the other side of the gym so now he knows Sarah is in!

They were set for Baller's Court. Lucas got a good workout in with today having the focus on his chest, triceps and, his already powerful and explosive legs. Riley and Sarah worked out together and had a great conversation on how Baller's Court was going to go and how surprised Charlie and the others probably would be that Sarah was now involved in this case. After they were dismissed from the final class of the day, the class got changed, Lucas and Riley walked together to their lockers to prepare for Baller's Court, Lucas also kept an eye out for Charlie, Wyatt and, Dave in case they tried to think of anything smart but the word got out to all of the players that there would be a session of Baller's Court, there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide as Riley, Lucas and, Sarah met up with all the other players got together in the auditorium where matters like Baller's Court was to be held.

 ** _Author's Note: Ok so if you guys are wondering where the idea for Baller's Court came from, keep in mind I grew up with combat sports in my life and naturally became a fan of pro wrestling and MMA within time. I was inspired by Wrestler's Court which was where if a wrestler was in serious shit with any other wrestler for any good reason, they'd settle it in wrestler's court. For more info on what it is, look it up there are interviews about it. Also I'm also gonna address some of you guys for your comments._**

 ** _Rileytownmemes: It's all good! Just let out how much you despise Charlie! I feel good that I'm able to draw these sorts of emotions out of certain characters either you fall in love with them or you absolutely hate them and wish nothing but bad things upon them and so for you guess on Billy as the final hooded figure, it could be! I'll let everyone know in the next chapter or 2!_**

 ** _MynameisJeff1400: Thank you brother! I appreciate you enjoying the story thus far and hoping you enjoy more of it! :)_**

 ** _Rucas4Life: Well you were right about wanting revenge and Riley's change but we'll see if it is Zay._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story thus far there are maybe 10 more chapters (That I have planned but maybe somethings will come up to extend the story) I hope to hear from you all again in the reviews in the near future and keep enjoying the story! Please leave a review and prediction on how you guys think Baller's Court is gonna play out now that Charlie's exes Riley and Sarah are now there. Have a great day guys and to my fellow Canadians, Happy Thanksgiving to you and your families! As always everyone be safe! :)_**


	22. Chapter 22- Baller's Court

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time for Chapter 22! Aka: Baller's Court! Riley and Sarah are gonna testify against Charlie that's a guarantee, the rest you'll have to wait and see what happens! Here we go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! We all know this now! :)**_

Everyone got set up in the auditorium as Zay stood at the front, Lucas on his left and, then Charlie and Wyatt are on his right. "Alright guys, as you can see the only reason why we're here today is for a session of Baller's Court. Again the main rule of Baller's court is that everyone here is to remain neutral at all times! I don't give a shit if you're friends with either person here but keep a clear mind here today!" Zay said opening Baller's Court.

"Ok so today our plaintiff is Lucas Friar and the defendant will be Charlie Gardner and, Wyatt Wilson." Zay said as Lucas began to tell his side of the story.

"So, a couple of days ago as I was walking Riley Matthews home we were about to have a goodnight kiss until suddenly we were blindsided. We were attacked 4 on 2 and soon made it to 3 on 1 as Charlie took Riley by her hair and dragged her into the light exposing his face. Two hooded figures were with him while one had control of my back as I was laying down on the cold concrete on my stomach. The two guys with Charlie were Wyatt Wilson and Dave Stevenson. I was shocked with Wyatt and Dave especially since I have no bad blood with any of them especially Dave since he was my bandmate!" Lucas told his side of the story.

"I call Riley Matthews to come to the front to explain what happened next." Zay ruled as Riley walked to the front of the auditorium and gave her piece. As she walked up she gave Charlie and Wyatt intimidating death stares she planned on making sure they would pay.

"Ok Riley, please explain what happened to you after Charlie and Wyatt revealed themselves to you." Zay asked acting as a judge.

"After Charlie, Wyatt and, Dave revealed themselves to us, Charlie had me by my hair and was pulling it. So after I looked over and saw an opportunity, I elbowed him in the stomach, he let go of me and I gave Dave a good kick and then I felt a sharp pain in my right thigh." Riley stated remembering the incident.

"What happened next?" Zay asked sitting down crossing his legs on the floor.

"After that Wyatt and Dave ganged up on me and were stomping on me and kicking me." Riley answered.

"How did you and Lucas get to the hospital?" Zay asked.

"After Lucas finally got himself free, he went to his truck and got himself a bat and by that time, Charlie and the others started running into the night. He noticed I was hurt and checked up on me and he drove me to the hospital." Riley answered again knowing fully well what happened soon after.

"Ok, you good. Thank you Riley." Zay said dismissing her. He then faced Lucas.

"Alright Lucas, you said you also have someone else to call up to testify?" Zay asked him.

"Yes, I call Sarah Halladay up to the front." Lucas called up. Sarah made her way to the front and hissed at her ex: Charlie out of hate remembering what Charlie had done to her.

"Ok Sarah, since you I don't know your issues in this courtroom, what is your reason to testify today?" Zay asked knowing Sarah doesn't know anybody on the team very well.

"Zay, I'm here to testify against Charlie Gardner due to an incident he made against me in the past." Sarah gladly answered knowing the dirt she was about to spill.

"Ok them. What issue or issues do you have against him other than I know you guys used to date." Zay said remembering that Charlie and Sarah used to date.

"Did he ever tell you the reason why we broke up?" Sarah asked looking Zay. He shook his head.

"The reason why Charlie dumped me was because he used me!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ok… how did he use you?" Zay said as he began to feel uncomfortable while Charlie was in the stands began to hide his face.

"That poor excuse of a man date raped me!" Sarah yelled pointing to Charlie as Charlie lowered his body to hide.

"Ok then! Thank you very much Sarah! You are dismissed please make your way back to your seat with next to Riley." Zay said uncomfortable hearing Sarah's case against Charlie.

"Ok Charlie, would you or Wyatt care to defend yourselves?" Zay asked looking at Charlie and Wyatt.

"Zay, you knowing me first of all, would you think I'd ever be capable to pull off something like this against either Riley or Sarah?" Charlie asked.

"Well I know that you and Lucas had some scraps in the past and you knew that he and Riley pretty much have been together since grade 8. But now with the added element that you and Sarah have some history, this doesn't look good for you." Zay said analyzing all testimonies taken into consideration telling Charlie how the situation is occurring.

"Listen guys, this could be something Riley and Lucas cooked up just to see me be punished for my alleged actions that Wyatt and I allegedly committed against them." Charlie said trying desperately to defend himself. The rest of the players who are acting as the jury, didn't seem impressed with Charlie's words.

"Wyatt, you have anything to say to defend yourself in Baller's Court?" Zay asked Wyatt.

"Guys, I know that the evidence is stacked against me and Charlie, but we weren't there! What Lucas and Riley said could just be a way of getting Charlie and I off the team because we all know of Lucas and Charlie's history especially if Riley is involved in this somehow." Wyatt said beginning his defense.

"But the school pretty much knew Riley was pregnant by the time they were "jumped" but the question was who was the father? Some people thought Charlie, some thought it was Lucas either way there is no evidence to prove our involvement in this matter." Wyatt bragged proclaiming his innocence.

"Alright then, any final words from the both of you or anyone in this case that is not in the jury?" Zay asked looking around. Sarah raised her hand.

"Yes Sarah?" Zay asked Sarah recognizing her hand. She stood up.

"Look, I know I may not really know Riley and Lucas very well but they've been the cutest couple since we all started high school together, I know Lucas would never do anything to put Riley in danger so it would make sense that even if Lucas was the father, he would stay no matter how hard life got for him! Because that's the type of guy he is. He would never allow anything to harm Riley and their child but now they can't see it through and Charlie, I know that when things get rough, you would do anything to wipe your hands clean from the situation." Sarah said as she turned her attention to Charlie.

"Oh here we go again Sarah really?! Are you kidding me?! Are you still that fucking salty that we had a one night stand together and that it was over the next morning?" Charlie raised his voice standing up. Riley was furious at him.

"Are you kidding me Charlie?! How dare you say that to a beautiful woman like Sarah! It's guys like you that give men a terrible reputation using them for sex, attention and for popularity?!" Riley exclaimed as she stood straight up. Charlie stayed quiet.

"Thank God that you left me because now I see it was a blessing in disguise because now…I have a real man that will take care of me, support me, love me and most importantly, never hurt me intentionally unlike you did to me!" Riley raised her voice again taking Lucas' hands and brought him up and kissed him. Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's chest as he stood behind her supporting her words.

"Well that's cute you two but can the jury please start coming to a conclusion please?!" Zay exclaimed as he looked to the other players as they huddled up and discussed on what will happen.

About 7 or 10 minutes past until a decision has been made giving Zay the thumbs up signaling a decision was reached.

"Alright Billy, can you please stand up and say what judgement will bring upon our defendants." Zay asked finally realizing this drama will be over soon someway, somehow.

"The jury has concluded in a decision that in the case of Wyatt Wilson and Charlie Gardner vs Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews that this matter between teammates will be settled Game of Thrones style…Trial by Combat! A 2 on 1 fight! Wyatt Wilson and Charlie Gardner vs Lucas Friar the winner will keep his spot on the team, the loser/losers will quit the team." Billy announced. Lucas was happy, he smelled blood now it was time for payback! Payback for killing Riley's unborn child! Payback for all the pain and misery that was inflicted against them, karma really is making its presence known.

"You know, you guys watch too much Game of Thrones you know that?" Zay asked. Billy and the others shrugged it off.

"Ok then your honor, when will the fight be?" Lucas asked cracking his knuckles preparing as the adrenaline was rushing through his body.

"Ahh let's just get this out of the way NOW! Outside in the snow!" Zay ordered as he began to walk out putting on his winter coat. The others followed suit.

Zay lead everyone to a basketball court not too far from school, knowing it was winter, nobody would be playing. There was a large fence surrounding the court which could prove useful knowing it's just Lucas, Charlie and, Wyatt fighting and nobody else will interfere or get in the way.

 ** _Author's Note: FINALLY! It's goin down (I'm yelling timber) LOL! Lucas will be able to get his hands on Charlie and Wyatt! But what will happen to Dave and the final unknown hooded guy? Who is he? The stakes are high in this fight and everyone who has wanted to see this moment come is finally gonna happen. Who do you guys think was the final attacker please leave a review and your prediction on who you guys believe was the final attacker I promise his identity will be revealed soon!_**

 ** _Thanks guys for sticking with me so far and to all of you Rucas folks out there, there will be more Rucas moments for sure! Enjoy your weekend guys, and as usual be safe! :)_**


	23. Chapter 23- Riley Said Knock You Out!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Oh ya! It's a fight day here in the world of fanfiction! Lucas Friar vs Wyatt Wilson and Charlie Gardner! Loser/Losers leaves the team!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World! If I did my life would be even sweeter if you ask me! :)_**

Lucas, Wyatt and, Charlie entered the basketball court in the cold New York January afternoon, to them it was known as the cage due to the 15 foot high cage surrounding the court. The only way to get out or in was using the doors on the opposite ends of the court. As Lucas entered the cage, he looked at Riley knowing he was about to get himself into another fight. Although she's seen him fight numerous times, she still can't help but feel worried about Lucas' safety especially she has never seen him compete in a 2 on 1 fight. Not only that but the fact that Lucas could lose his spot on the team and kissing his chance to play for the Texas Longhorns goodbye.

Zay enters the cage to make sure nobody starts to throw a cheap shot and make sure they fight honorably, Lucas stands on one side of the court while Wyatt and Charlie stand on opposite corners hoping to surround Lucas.

"Alright guys, you know the drill loser of the fight loses their spot of the team, after this is all over the rivalries are squashed you hear me?" Zay directed as he sternly looked to all three young men. They all nodded.

"Here we go! Let's fight!" Zay exclaimed beginning the fight.

Mixed cheers for Lucas were heard Riley and Sarah were cheering the loudest for Lucas while Charlie and Wyatt gained support from some of the guys and surprisingly from the big guys Trent and Billy! Trent was usually quiet but he enjoys a good fight when he sees it however Billy was a surprise from Riley and Sarah's point of view, why would Billy cheer for Wyatt and Charlie? Maybe because Wyatt and Charlie are underdogs? Who knows.

Lucas stepped to the free throw line awaiting Charlie and Wyatt to face him, the two decided to corner him because he can't fight both at once. Wyatt and Charlie were both stalking Lucas like he was their prey, Lucas kept switching his eyes on both of them and held his hand up and ready in a fighting stance ready to counter attack just anticipating the first move from his enemies. "C'mon guys! Hurry up!" One of the players urged on wanting to see something happen.

It was a game of patience, the first one to make the first mistake, will likely pay for it. Wyatt and Charlie looked to each other following their game plan, both nodded at the same time and…They pounced on Lucas furiously sending a relentless wave of punches to Lucas' face, chest and, his back! Lucas was holding his ground only taking minor damage, his defense was strong to absorb all the power from the strikes but now…It was time to go on the offensive. Lucas ran between both of them to get a clear view of his adversaries, he looked to Wyatt first and landed three quick but surprisingly strong punches two hard right straights and, a left uppercut to the ribs, Wyatt winced in pain holding his ribs giving Lucas his opportunity but Charlie bails Wyatt out by kicking Lucas on the back of the knee and then violently throwing Lucas to the snow as the back of his head smacks the snow and concrete! Lucas was dazed and he covers up!

"You little fucker! I'll kill you!" Charlie yelled with a violent intent biting down on his teeth creating a face of evil as he and Wyatt began to stomp on Lucas.

"C'MON LUCAS! FIGHT BACK!" Riley yelled pressing her face and hands on the fence as she looked on while Lucas was in trouble. Lucas was still taking shots now bringing his knees to his abs to defend himself.

"LUCAS, KICK THEIR ASSES FOR OUR BABY!" Riley yelled at the top of her lungs wanting revenge.

As if Lucas received energy from Riley, Lucas gained some new found courage, strength and, willpower as he kicked Wyatt's knees while turning his body and grabbed Charlie's right leg, dragged him down as Lucas was now on the offensive raining punches to Charlie's face as Charlie covered up. Lucas returned his focused to Wyatt who was on the ground holding his knees, Lucas went to finish off Charlie with an Ankle Lock hoping to damage Wyatt for his role in killing Riley's unborn child. Lucas was cranking violently on Wyatt's ankle as he screamed in agony due to the Ankle Lock and in a matter of seconds Wyatt tapped on the concrete signaling he gave up…Wyatt Wilson was no longer a member of the John Adams Warriors Senior Basketball Team.

Riley and Sarah cheered while Zay gave a subtle fist pump still trying to remain objective as possible. Billy wet inside the cage to get Wyatt out of there while Lucas turned around and now it was him and Charlie alone… Charlie got on his knees begging for forgiveness. "Lucas! I'm sorry man! I'm sorry for killing Riley's kid ok? There I said it!" Charlie pleaded not wanting anymore pain. Lucas' eyes were wide-open as if he was on a killing spree, fists were clenched and it was like Lucas was blocked off from the world only focusing on the fight until he had an idea, "You don't say sorry to me. You say it to Riley!" Lucas said as he picked up Charlie and threw him into the cage where Riley was standing just outside the cage. Lucas pressed Charlie's face against the cold steel having control of the back of Charlie's head. "Now what do you say Charlie?" Lucas asked sadistically

"Riley, I'm sorry!" Charlie apologized struggling to get the words out. Riley crossed her arms not amused.

"For what?" Riley asked still sounding angry.

"For raping you!" Charlie explained.

"AND!" Riley exclaimed knowing he forgot something.

"AND FOR KICKING YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ASS!" Charlie yelled in defiance as he raised his left foot back catching Lucas in the groin!

Lucas held his groin as he went down in unimaginable pain. Riley got nervous again as Charlie got on the offensive seeing the tide turn in the fight. Riley had changed, she was starting to become an unforgiving person a side of her that was never seen before which surprised everyone who was on the outside of the cage, even Zay was surprised.

Back inside the cage, Charlie mounted Lucas and was in complete control, Charlie was taking his time punching Lucas as he began to see Lucas' nose bleed from the punches, Lucas was sure on the brink of defeat and could feel himself getting dazed but as a desperate move, he swung his legs and wrapped it around Charlie's waist and pushed his legs down! Lucas got on top of Charlie and was in control of the fight again now wanting to finish it quick! He decided to throw elbows to Charlie seeing as they were more powerful and can easily cut an opponent. Lucas threw five elbows and Charlie was already cut just above the right eye! He now mounted Charlie. "You motherfucker! You know how much pain you cost Riley and I?!" Lucas exclaimed as he threw another punch to Charlie.

"Fuck you Friar! Why is it always the team captain that always gets the girl! You ruined my chances with Riley how many times?" Charlie said taking deep breath.

"Three times!" Lucas answered.

"Exactly! Maybe I could've treated her better if you weren't such a prick!" Charlie said spitting in Lucas' face. Lucas turned away and was getting even more angry as he punched Charlie a couple of more times and covered Charlie's mouth making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Says the guy that got broke the bro code, took Riley from me only so that he could go out with her for a bit and then when shit was starting to hit the fan you couldn't deal with it and improved your game so you went after Riley and took your frustrations out on her! Didn't you? Lucas asked trying to solve why Charlie did what he did. He remained silence.

"And getting her pregnant wasn't supposed to happen wasn't it?" Lucas asked lightening his grip slightly and took his hand off of Charlie's mouth. Charlie nodded.

"But why kill Riley's baby!" Lucas asked as he quickly turned to Riley checking up on her.

"Because I don't wanna have the responsibility of being a dad and having to pay for child support! I just wanna focus on getting into a bad ass university." Charlie explained himself.

"But you didn't have to take it this far you ass hole!" Lucas yelled back as he delivered a couple of more punches at Charlie's expense. Charlie's head snapped back from the impact however this now turned into an interrogation.

"Tell me Charlie, who was the last guy with you. Who held me down while you, Dave and, Wyatt killed Riley's baby? A baby that I would love as my own!" Lucas asked. Charlie remained silent.

"Ok then, you're off the team!" Lucas said bluntly as he cocked his right arm back and drove a powerful elbow to Charlie's jaw knocking him out cold! Riley and Sarah cheered for Lucas, they felt that justice was served for Riley's unborn child. Lucas took his jacket and placed back on, took his bag and slung it over his left shoulder while taking Riley's hand with his free hand as they along with Sarah walked out of the school the victor. Charlie Gardner and Wyatt Wilson were no longer members of the John Adams High Senior Boys Basketball team.

 ** _Author's Note: KO! Lucas wins via a submission on Wyatt and a KO on Charlie! What will happen to Dave and The Final Hooded Attacker and who is he? The mystery will be answered soon. But still, how do you guys feel knowing that Lucas got himself some revenge now! 2 down, 2 more to go!_** ** _Please leave a review and your_** _**prediction on who it could be, I hope you guys are enjoying this journey and I hope you enjoy more things to come in the future of this fanfic. Take care you guys and have a great day! :)**_


	24. Chapter 24- Bloodlust

_Girl Meets Emergency_

 _ **Author's Note: Well kids! Lucas won Charlie and Wyatt are now off the team! But now let's learn Dave's fate, this will be a shorter chapter since Writer's Block is beating me up right now but I still hope you guys enjoy it! Here we go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Girl Meets World BUT I don't! Tough luck. :(**_

After Lucas drove Sarah home and made she got inside, Lucas and Riley finally had some alone time together to discuss what had just happened. "So, two huge pests are now out of our lives for good!" Lucas exclaimed as he quickly looked at his girlfriend.

"Thank God! We don't have to deal with them anymore." Riley said relieved to see that Lucas won.

"Look Riley, we're not out of the woods just yet Dave needs to be taken care of and we still need to find out who was the last guy who assaulted us that night." Lucas explained.

"Who do you think it could be though?" Riley asked concerned.

Lucas remained quiet to contemplate on possible suspects.

"For some reason I think Billy, Trent or Zay could be part of it." Lucas answered.

"Ok Billy and Trent I can get but Zay?! I don't think he was tall enough or strong enough to hold you down." Riley exclaimed trying to cross Zay off his potential suspects.

"Well think of it Riley, I was down on my stomach flattened out. People who are short like Zay but also have his leg strength can do some major dameage! Remember this, he may be 5'10 but his leg strength is ridiculous! I remember seeing him leg pressing 650lbs like it was nothing 3 sets of 20 with ease!" Lucas exclaimed remembering Zay's leg strength.

"How could his legs be that powerful Lucas?!" Riley asked.

"Remember he did dance, he did cheer which would require a solid gymnastics background on his part which meant his legs and abs would have to be super strong! Combine that and basketball with the mind he has for the game…I wouldn't exactly rule him out!" Lucas said explaining to Riley.

"Now ask yourself this, why would Zay stab you in the back like this huh?" Riley asked getting agitated that Lucas would accuse his best friend.

"You never know Riley! I have no idea why Zay would stab me in the back maybe it's so he could get the Captain slot? I have no clue anymore! Am I just paranoid?" Lucas asked confused of what's going on as he parked the truck close to Riley's apartment.

"Lucas, we'll figure this out one day at a time. You shouldn't be paranoid because we got two out of the four attackers back! We'll get our revenge but for now let's just focus on our lives, we have more important things to worry about." Riley said taking Lucas' hand calming him down.

"Thank God you're back in my life and beside me through this…You know how lucky I am to have someone like you that loves me? After everything we've been through and what I did to you when I was not myself, I have no idea how you were able to allow me back into your heart and still chose to love me. Thank you for loving me no matter how much or how badly I screwed up." Lucas professed as he kissed his girlfriend passionately.

"It's because I know that how far we are from each other, you will always be in my heart and… in my memories." Riley said as she took out her red lipstick drawing a heart around Lucas' face.

Lucas could only smile at how cute his girlfriend was being and could only see how blessed he was knowing that someone as beautiful as Riley would choose to stay with him. They were having an intimate moment until Riley's phone was ringing. She picked up her iPhone and Farkle was calling!

"Farkle I love you and all but could you call a little later?" Riley pleaded wanting to enjoy her moment with Lucas.y

"Nope! This can't wait Riley! We got a problem!" Farkle said sounding like he's struggling.

"Farkle calm down! What's going on?" Riley asked trying to calm Farkle down.

"It's Maya! She's in a fight with Dave! Can you and Lucas come to the bakery?" Farkle pleaded sounding like he's panicking.

"We'll be at the bakery in a bit, stay with Maya!" Riley ordered turning to Lucas to start driving to the bakery.

2 minutes passed until they got to the bakery, Farkle was right, Maya was fighting Dave in an alley next to the bakery with Dave who was taller than Maya but Maya was more aggressive, Lucas ran into the fight while Riley went to Farkle. Maya was handling herself very well she was already on top of Dave and was punching him with all she's got until Lucas grabbed Maya and pulled her off. Dave was relieved the beating was over.

"Ranger Rick, you better have a good reason why you made me stop whipping this poor boy's ass!" Maya said furiously at Lucas.

"Maya, Riley and I don't want you to get in trouble besides this is mine and Riley's fight!" Lucas said as he turned around and kicked Dave in the head as Dave was beginning to crawl his way out. Lucas pounced on him using his ground and pound throwing punches to the side of Dave's head. After a few powerful and thunderous shots, Dave was already knocked out. However Lucas continued the savage beating.

"LUCAS!" Riley called out. She saw the look in Lucas' eyes that showed no signs of mercy. She ran to him and hugged him leaning her head on his warm winter jacket while Farkle checked up on Dave. Dave regained consciousness a few moments later while Riley had Lucas contained. Maya was still pacing fuming with anger knowing Dave was involved in killing Riley's unborn child. Dave was a dead man in her eyes.

"Hey Dave how you doin man?" Farkle asked checking on Dave's condition after receiving a beating from both Maya and Lucas.

"Fuck my head hurts! Your girlfriend is crazy! She's a fucking psychopath Farkle!"

"OH YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CRAZY YET!" Maya yelled in anger with her fists clenched trying to make her way to Dave but Riley and Lucas held her back.

"Maya!" Farkle said calling off Maya.

"You doing ok Dave?" Riley calmly asked standing in front of Dave.

"Ya…I'm sorry about what happened though." Dave said apologizing. Just as he apologized, Riley looked like she accepted his apology but deceived him by shockingly sacking him right in the groin!

"RILEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Farkle yelled in shock. Lucas and Maya's jaws dropped to the floor seeing darker side of Riley much darker than her Morosha Black side years ago.

"STAY OUT OF IT FARKLE!" Riley yelled. Farkle only raised his hands backing off. Dave dropped to his knees where Riley kicked Dave in the face breaking his nose as he stiffened up and dropped back knocking him out. Riley stood over him and began to stomp on him, Riley was upset since Dave was involved in killing her child, she continued to stomp on him as tears filled her eyes.

"HOW YOU LIKE THAT DAVE HUH?! YOU LIKE THAT?! THAT'S FOR MY BABY THAT YOU, WYATT AND CHARLIE KILLED!" Riley yelled from the top of her lungs as she began to break down knowing nothing she did could bring back her unborn child. Lucas slowly walked up behind his girlfriend and hugged her as she placed her hands on her face crying. Maya joined them as she hugged Riley too. All four of them walked away only to see Katy Hart and Shawn in front of Lucas' truck. They saw what happened.

"Mom…Dad not now please." Maya begged as Lucas was bridal carrying a broken hearted Riley and placed her in the front passenger seat and buckled her in.

"Mr and Mrs. Hunter, give Riley some time…She's still in a lot of pain after her loss." Lucas said standing up for Riley.

"Lucas, I know you all thirsted for revenge I get it but, what good did it serve you?" Shawn asked placing his right hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"I couldn't feel anything. My rage took over me and I felt nothing…"Lucas admitted.

"That's the emptiness revenge can cause. I know you guys are hurting, but let it go now…There's a better life than a life desiring vengeance." Shawn said teaching the teens the consequence revenge could have.

"But Dad, payback is a bitch right?" Maya asked.

"Maya! Language!" Katy blurted out not wanting her daughter to swear.

"Look kiddoh, this is one of those things you need to let go! You're lucky we didn't call NYPD to look into this matter because a few customers were complaining about the noise so, please stay out of dramatic situations such as these and focus on what's important in your lives. Your education, your friends and, your family." Shawn lectured as he hugged his daughter, kissing her on the forehead as Katy joined her.

"I guess Mr. Matthews and Mr. Hunter really are best friends, they really are alike in so many ways." Farkle said walking beside Lucas. He nodded enjoying Maya's moment with her mom and new father.

"Now get out of here, we'll see you at home ok?" Katy said releasing her arms from Maya. She nodded as she entered Farkle's car with him and Lucas rejoined Riley in his truck.

When Lucas got in his truck, he immediately wrapped his arms around Riley who was still hurting and he could only console her.

"Lucas, I know all three of us beat the hell out of Dave but…Why does my heart still ache in pain?" Riley asked finally done crying but her eyes and cheeks still were bright red.

"I can't answer that Riley…I wish I could, I also wish I could take away that pain from you…It hurts me seeing that you're hurt, But Shawn said to focus on what is important in our lives right now and not on revenge." Lucas said repeating Shawn's lesson.

"Lucas…" Riley called out to him. He placed his eyes deeply on her.

"When we have our own family one day, I hope they will be strong enough and have great friends to bare the pain we're feeling." Riley said.

"Don't worry Riley, they'll be strong because they'll have a strong and beautiful mother." Lucas said hugging Riley slightly tighter and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for staying with me." Riley said finally smiling.

"Anytime." Lucas smiled back starting the truck as he drove Riley home.

The two exchanged a goodbye kiss as Lucas dropped Riley off at the Bay Window, Farkle did the same for Maya.

"Hey Farkle can we talk really quick?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Farkle agreed walking up to the hood of Lucas' truck.

"Farkle, listen…I'mYES sorry about what happened in the alley. I guess Riley and I are still very upset about what happened." Lucas said apologizing.

"No need to Lucas, I understand why you would be doing what you did, to be honest I would've done the same thing if I was you. Now that's over, what's the plan?" Farkle asked forgiving Lucas.

"I guess focusing on school, work, basketball and, Riley." Lucas told Farkle his priorities.

"What about the forth attacker?" Farkle asked quickly.

"…I'll leave him be. If he finds any of us, we'll defend ourselves but that means if he's associated with Wyatt, Charlie and, Dave…He knows all of us and Zay are very close, so I suggest sticking closer together than ever." Lucas said strategizing.

"Lucas look, calm down no need to be paranoid, I'm pretty sure this was a one-time hit that will never happen again since he knows that three of the four got taken out." Farkle said reasoning with Lucas.

"Ya, but still…I the state tournament is in two weeks at Madison Square Garden, Riley is coming with me…And I would appreciate it if you and Maya could come to keep Riley company and cheer Zay and I on." Lucas proposed his idea to Farkle.

"I'm in and, I'm sure Maya is in too since she would do anything to hang out with Riley." Farkle answered representing himself and Maya.

"Thanks buddy!" Lucas said smiling and gave Farkle a bro hug.

"So you're heading out now? You got a game in two days." Farkle asked getting out his keys.

"Yeah I guess so, it's getting pretty late anyways and Momma wants me home soon. I'll see you tomorrow bud." Lucas said as he and Farkle got in their vehicles and went on their separate ways.

 ** _Author's Note: BOOM! Finally done that chapter! What do you guys think? Sorry I've been away due to writer's block, job hunting and, helping a couple people out in their stories but finally I was able to put together a good chapter. What do guys want to see happen next? Will the forth attacker come after Lucas and the gang again? Who is it? What's with the darker side of Riley being unleashed? As always please leave a review and a prediction to what you guys feel will happen next I love hearing from you guys. Have a great weekend and be safe everyone :)_**


	25. Chapter 25- Getting Strong Now!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Time for Lucas to prepare for the state tournament *cue Rocky training montage music* The next little while will be Lucas' training before the State Tournament._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Girl Meets World which I don't sadly!_**

The next day after school, Lucas and Riley sat at the Bakery Window before they began their shift. Lucas knew the tournament was coming up and needed to ask Riley something.

"Ok so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Riley asked placing her apron on her lap.

"Riley, I know you've been very supportive of what I've been doing no matter how busy I got, how well I've done and, how screwed up I was…You were always there beside me and stuck by my side. I need to ask you something." Lucas said recalling all of the moments he and Riley shared in the last two years Lucas was seriously considering making a run at the NCAA after High School.

"Ok, what's going on this time Lucas?" Riley asked knowing something was up as she crossed her hands ready for anything.

"I need you to come with me to Madison Square Garden to support the guys and myself but…This means that for the next two weeks, I'll hardly be around so I can focus on this, whenever we have breaks during work…I'll likely train or study. I know you'll understand but please Riley, do not be angry at me." Lucas asked taking Riley's hands. She sighed, she knew that it was really hard to stop Lucas from pursuing his dreams since he was always there for her. Again their relationship had to take a backseat for his career.

"Lucas…Just promise me one thing though before you go through another intense training regimen." Riley asked giving in on one condition.

"Anything." Lucas agreed.

"I need you to call me after every practice and tell me how you are if I'm busy and I can come to some of your workouts even workout with you so that you don't over train yourself and nearly kill yourself like last time, ok?" Riley begged remembering the horrific events that she saw last year. Last year, Lucas was training so much it started to take a toll on his body even collapsing and was unstable for awhile.

"Done." Lucas agrred to her terms.

"AND…No weight cutting in the sauna!" Riley raised her voice.

"I almost lost you when you decided to cut an extra few pounds and I remember Zay and Billy had to drag you out of after 30 minutes in there! You were so dehydrated from cutting weight!" Riley argued remembering an event she doesn't want to relive.

"I remember…You were terrified not knowing if I was gonna be alright, you begged me not to cut weight like that again." Lucas said lowering his voice looking down at his hands.

"Lucas you know I love you, but please don't over train yourself like that, it's not healthy for you!" Riley begged again.

"Alright, deal I won't weight cut and, you can come with me to the gym." Lucas agreed to Riley's conditions.

"Good, now let's get to work ok?" Riley said ending the conversation putting on her apron and signing in with Katy and Shawn with Lucas closely behind her. Lucas got ready to work at the bakery in the back carrying around huge sack of flour, sugar and, other ingredients that are needed at the bakery since the delivery truck came in to resupply the bakery. He also was a pretty good baker having learned the recipes really quickly with his co-workers.

Finally four hours later, it was break time. Riley went to the back to check up on Lucas but of course, true to his word he was already training taking a big sack of flour and tossing it over his shoulders with the other sacks of flour in the storage. She really admired at how strong and dedicated Lucas was. He also took that sack of flour and was doing jump squats and lunges. It was 5 minutes in and Lucas was sweating like a pig, Riley had enough and gave him a bottle of water to hydrate.

"Lucas, remember don't overexert yourself ok?" Riley asked as she handed him the water.

"Thanks babe!" Lucas said as he downed the bottle of water in about 10 seconds.

"You know I'd kiss you but you know…you're all…sweaty." Riley said not wanting to get any of Lucas' sweat on her uniform.

"C'mon Riley you know it's attractive!" Lucas said flirtatiously shooting the water bottle into the trash can making the shot.

"Yeah ok there cowboy! Get back to work!" Riley playfully barked at him, Lucas answered her back by taking off his shirt revealing his sweaty God like pecs and abs while Riley had her back to him, he snuck up behind her as she was about to exit the back of the bakery and hugged her. Riley immediately felt his sweat from his chest and his arms wrapping around her stomach.

"EWWW! OH MY GOD! LUCAS!" Riley said grossed out not wanting his sweat on her. Lucas couldn't help but laugh even though it was at Riley's expense. He quickly put his shirt back on as Riley slapped his chest.

"Wow Riley! I never knew you were really into my chest!" Lucas said playfully still laughing.

"Oh God Lucas! Just get back to work ok!" Riley exclaimed now starting to laugh, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for so long as she went back to the front of the bakery and got back to work while Lucas did the same. Once work ended a few hours later, the couple got into Lucas' truck and drove to the Matthews' apartment.

Lucas woke up at 6am and quickly got ready and went to school early. He already packed a few protein bars and, a protein shake powder with him to prepare for the day's workout. He parked his truck as usual in its spot and saw nobody else besides the janitor was there as usual. He got into the bathroom and quickly changed into his workout gear and was wearing a black hoodie, compression shorts and, black sweatpants over the shorts as he laced up his Nike's and entered the weight room. He casually got on the bike for 10 minutes to warm-up and working up a sweat. He went to the pull up bar at school and began doing chin-ups working his back and core 2 sets of 15 reps. He heard a knock on the door revealing it to be Coach O'Neal and Zay.

"Here we go again Friar, always here at the crack of dawn preparing for the State Tournament huh?" Coach O'Neal groaned appreciating Lucas' work ethic and dedication but not how he over trains himself.

"Always sir, gotta prepare right?" Lucas asked as he began to begin his final set of chin-ups as he began to pull his body up on the bar.

"I'm just saying you can't be doing this on your own you know? Have someone with you to help you out and not make you feel like a lone wolf. Believe me it's always better if someone trains alongside you." Coach O'Neal suggested.

"And why not sir?!" Lucas argued getting off the pull up bar to face his Coach.

"Remember that sauna incident last year 3 days before the state tournament?" Zay asked trying to put the picture back in Lucas' mind of that day.

"Yeah…"Lucas said sighing.

"Lucas, you were so dehydrated just so you could cut a few extra pounds! Thankfully when we worked out together at a gym, Billy was already there! We had to drag your damn near lifeless body out of that sauna!" Zay argued getting in Lucas' face.

"Zay shut the fuck up! I know what happened!" Lucas said remembering that day clear as day.

"Ok then, how about this…Do you remember how Riley reacted when I called her on the phone when you were being admitted to the Hospital?" Zay said bringing up Riley into the conversation.

"How could I! I was knocked out!" Lucas said admitting to Zay.

"Exactly! Lucas you were wearing a sauna suit, had a hoodie on tope and, a beanie! You were lucky I was just finishing my workout and trying to find you to say goodbye, when all of a sudden I see you almost passed out!" Zay said telling his side of the story. Lucas began to feel guilt and shame for his actions overtraining.

"Zay look things are different this time ok. Can you just let it go?" Lucas asked as he resumed his chin-ups. He had 4 more to do.

"…Alright then…But don't come crying to me if Riley gets mad at you again." Zay said as he began his own workout with Billy coming in moments later.

"Let me guess you told him to take it easy right?" Billy said as he got on the bike beside Zay.

"Yup…God man, this is the reason why I get so scared for Lucas he pushes his body too far to the point where it nearly kills him." Zay groaned complaining.

"Maybe that was why he got Team Captain in the first place." Billy suggested.

"And what are you saying man? You saying none of us are as deserving to be captain?" Zay countered.

"Hey I ain't saying anything Zay! Relax! Look, all I'm saying is that there is something about Lucas that supersedes us!" Billy said admitting Lucas' superiority.

"Ya…I just hope someone brings him down a peg and gives him a wake-up call before this kills him." Zay said.

"Yeah, I agree…This is not healthy for him, next thing you know he grows an ego from out of nowhere." Billy said sarcastically.

"I swear something like this will get him killed one day." Zay commented fearing for Lucas.

"Maybe…" Billy answered as they kept observing Lucas' training now who was now on the leg press machine and leg pressing 650lbs. Lucas saw the time was 7:30, it meant his workout was coming to a close, so he got on the bike for another 10 minutes where he, Zay and, Billy discussed game plan for the State Tournament. The game plan was this, all three of Coach O'Neals star players each have a huge game. They would have to play 4 games in the round robin and then in their bracket, they would have to win another 3 games until becoming champions. All of this would have to be done in 5 days! So on a couple of days, every team would have to play two games in one day. They knew for sure scouts would be there. But Lucas had two places in mind that want to seriously want to look at him…Texas and Syracuse. For Zay, he made now wants either Duke University, or Texas University and then for Billy it was either Michigan State or Georgia Tech.

After school was over, the weekend was beginning but for Lucas, it meant another day in the gym. He and Riley were going together to a gym that night for workout date. Lucas picked up Riley who was already in her workout clothes but her jacket over her clothes. He drove her to the gym and got going. Riley was able to keep up with Lucas for some time Lucas and Riley both worked on their legs, chest, and triceps that night. Lucas being the man he was, he was always with Riley helping her and keeping her motivated to keep pushing herself. Finally after a great 45 minute workout it was over to the Squat Rack where Lucas always had his eyes on everyone in the gym. "Lucas what is up with you! You look paranoid?" Riley complained as she placed two 10 pound plates on the bar.

"It's nothing Riley." Lucas shook off to her not leaving her satisfied with his answer.

"Answer me Lucas!" Riley pursued.

"Ok it's just…I know that when ladies are on the squat rack that's when some guys particular go into creep mode! And I don't want guys creeping on you!" Lucas admitted telling Riley his insecurities. She smiled at him.

"Lucas, like it or not, you are stuck with me till the day we die! So don't worry and, I know you wouldn't let anyone do anything to hurt me so please relax! I don't want you to be so tensed up." She said rubbing his biceps as she got underneath the bar and placed the bar on her shoulders as she stepped back and began to squat.

She was going to do 15 reps at 65lbs 2 10lbs weights on both sides of the bar and an additional 45lbs for the bar. Her legs were really toned and Lucas couldn't help but be awestruck by Riley. He was speechless! Riley eventually caught him looking at her as she was wearing her purple shorts and blue shirt! After Riley finished her set she smacked Lucas' right arm to wake him up. He flinched!

"So…Lucas…Got something you wanna say or what?" Riley said smiling at him catching him staring at her.

"Umm…Ummm…No" Lucas answered not knowing what to say.

"Ok then, who's turn is it to squat if you can answer that?" Riley asked testing him.

"Your turn!" Lucas answered. She shook her head.

"Ok I'm up then." Lucas said as he took off the weights adjusting it to the weight he wanted it to be: 150lbs.

As Lucas began doing his squats, there were a couple of girls taking a good look at Lucas and her insecurities began to surface again, she never wanted to Lucas again since he was the guy she really cared for and didn't want to lose him to a girl that was better looking than her and felt deserved him more than her. It began to trouble her… Lucas was struggling but he had to look at Riley and saw her playing with her hands, he took a quick glance at where she was looking at. He made eye contact with the two attractive girls looking at him like a piece of meat. He placed the bar back on the rack finishing his set and leaned in, embracing Riley giving her a kiss wanting to assure her that he would never leave her. The two girls looking at him left the gym as he and Riley saw them walkout. "Thank you for doing that…You didn't have to though." Riley said thanking Lucas.

"Riley, I know that look from anywhere. So, I thought a good insurance policy was needed for you." Lucas smiled kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"Thank you for cheering me up!" Riley said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her into the studio to complete their workout with stretching.

Lucas and Riley ended their workout with lots of stretching since Riley wanted to make sure he didn't kill himself training too hard. She was leading the cool down with some good Yoga stretches as well. She had done Yoga alongside doing karate with Master Dominic's Daughter: Adrianna who recommended it to her since she noticed her legs were very tight and needed to be flexible to help her with her kicking and leg strength. After four years of training together in karate, Riley certainly had stronger legs than Lucas and also the more flexible limbs but could never beat him in a sparring match. She had come close to beating him a few times but just couldn't get the win. Lucas felt at peace whenever Riley was with him, as re reflected back on the five years he got to know his girlfriend he looked back on all the good and bad times they shared together and it was safe to say. He was blessed to have her a workout partner, but more importantly to be her boyfriend. They quickly got changed and drove home ending the night.

As they pulled up at the Matthews' apartment, Riley noticed Lucas becoming groggy and not fully stable. "Lucas what's going on?" Riley asked concerned looking into his tired eyes offering to support him.

"I'll be fine Riley, I've been way worse than this." Lucas said trying to shake it off and not become a burden.

"Lucas you are not driving home in you condition! You are staying the night at my house!" Riley declared as they entered through the Bay Window.

She laid Lucas down on her bed as she went into her closet and quickly got changed from her workout clothes, to her pajamas. She entered the living room where her mom was on her laptop and her dad was marking papers since exams were fast approaching.

"Mom, Dad! I need to ask you guys something." Riley said gaining her parents' attention looking up towards her.

"Lucas is very tired and I don't want him to drive home, can he stay here for the night?" Riley asked innocently.

"Sure! But NO FUNNY STUFF IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Topanga ruled.

"NO!" Cory fired back.

"DAD!" Riley whined.

"What?!" Cory exclaimed.

"Dad, I don't want him to go on the road like that!" Riley argued.

"Honey, she does have a point, let him stay the night here ok?" Topanga suggested subtly sneaking her fist near Cory's stomach ready in case she doesn't get her way. Cory had to give in knowing Topanga was the boss.

"Fine, on one condition Riley." Cory said giving in to his wife.

"Name it!" Riley happily accepted.

"He sleeps on the couch!" Cory declared.

"Dad! C'mon can't you trust Lucas and I to spend a night on the same bed together!" Rile argued folding her hands. Her father was silent.

"C'mon dad what was the craziest thing you and mom did before you guys got married?" Riley asked knowing most of their stories.

"Oh sweetie you do not wanna know!" Cory shook he head. Topanga glared at him.

"Well Riley, your father and I during our prom night we were making out at a hotel and…" Topanga began to tell a story until she was cut off.

"Stop stop stop! I don't wanna know!" Riley took back accepting her father's terms.

"Honey, I trust you and Lucas so I think you guys should stay together for tonight, isn't that right Cory!" Topanga said as she turned to her husband giving him an ungodly death stare.

"Yay ya! BUT…If I hear one shriek coming from that bedroom, I will barge into your room and Lucas will die tonight!" Cory sternly warned his daughter still insecure himself letting Riley go to a guy that could potentially become her husband.

"YAAAY! Thank you daddy!" Riley shrieked happily running to her father and kissing his cheek and hugging her mother as she left the room to check up on Lucas.

"This won't end well won't it?" Cory asked his wife afraid of change.

"It will, don't worry Cory." Topanga calmed him down taking his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Your father didn't trust you with me didn't he?" Topanga asked.

"He liked you more than me!" Cory complained as Topanga placed her left arm around her husband.

Riley returned to Lucas who was already passed out on her bed. He was breathing normally so Riley was relieved, Lucas has had a number of health concerns throughout the last two years ranging from passing out in the sauna, to his back injury and concussion early in Grade 12. Now they can rest easily, the danger is over as they cuddled in bed together in peace.

 _ **Author's Note: HAHAHA! As if! They are not out of the danger zone yet! They have avoided danger for now, will they keep it up? When do you guys think I'll reveal the identity of the final attacker? Just before the tournament, after the tournament, etc or possible scenarios where you could see me revealing the person's identity. PS Just to make it easier...They were on the bikes so it's either Zay or Billy...Ya I narrowed it down for you but let's see if you guess correctly. Anyways thank you guys so much for getting me to 100+ reviews I am very appreciative to everyone who has commented on the story thus far and I love hearing from you guys it makes me happy to read that you guys are invested in my story and I promise there will be more of Girl Meets Emergency and I'm planning another story in the mix a short story though (not a one-shot) Alrighty guys so please leave a review and a prediction on what you guys feel will happen next. Have a great day guys and stay safe! :)**_


	26. Chapter 26- Count Your Blessings

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: Round 2 of training Chapters Plus Riley and Cory drama!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Girl Meets World BUT I don't! Tough luck.**_

6am on a Saturday morning, Lucas was woke up to see Riley in his arms staring at her back and light blue shirt. It took him a moment to put together what had happened and concluded that he fell asleep on Riley's bed the previous night and stayed the night at the Matthews. He slowly moved to his right side hoping not to wake up his girlfriend who was peacefully asleep. He took the blanket and tucked her in gently kissing her forehead as he moved to the living room and quietly began his training with some meditation. Lucas' mind needed to be at peace for the difficult times ahead and must be strong to face any adversity knowing well that the forth attacker may still be out there preparing his move and, with Charlie, Wyatt and, Dave taken care of, this may have given the mysterious attacker more motivation to strike against him and Riley. As Lucas finished his meditation approximately one hour later he took off his hoodie and his shirt going shirtless and began training.

He began with doing 50 push-ups, 50 crunches, 50 lunges and, 50 squats. He even held a bridge on his skull for 2 minutes on the carpet and, 10 handstand push-ups for good measure. Lucas was indeed coming back to the sharp form he once was before his neck injury back in September. Although his physical shape was almost as good as it used to be, Lucas felt he needed to become stronger and, have a sharper mind. He went for 10 minutes shadow boxing only focusing on a potential opponent for Lucas should he and Riley be attacked again focusing on his kicks and, knees Lucas was sweating profusely in the 30 minutes that had passed. He was surprised he didn't wake up the Matthews family although he had Mr. Matthews who was snoring and yipping. He could feel his legs becoming stronger and more mobile. The 10 minutes were finally over and Lucas decided to head to take a break with a few deep breathing exercises completing his morning workout. Half-Way through his breathing exercises his phone began to ring, he picked it up to find out it was his father that was calling him.

"Lucas where are you boy?" Mr. Friar asked sounding worried.

"I'm at Riley's sir." Lucas answered as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY BOY! DID YOU AND RILEY…GO FOR IT?!" Mr. Friar exclaimed now sounding freaked out.

"Dad! Relax ok I just fell asleep on Riley's bed as we finished working out and noticed I was really tired and didn't want me to drive home, so she and her parents allowed me to spend the night here." Lucas explained as he took a seat the Bay Window in the living room.

"Ok…Good, just let me know when you're coming home ok?" Mr. Friar said now sounding relieved.

"Will do sir." Lucas answered understanding his father's instructions.

"Alright then, see you when you get home." Mr. Friar said as he hung up the phone.

The time was now 6:47am and Lucas was finally feeling at peace with everything in his life. He could only help but smile as the sun was beginning to peak through the night. He was thankful for his parents for giving him a good and, safe home, great friends, a relatively clean bill of health but most importantly, he was thankful for Riley. He could never picture his life without her and felt he needed to show her how much he was thankful for her patience and sacrifices she made so that he could pursue his passions in life.

Once Lucas finished reflecting on his life be quietly went back to check up on Riley who was still asleep and climbed into bed with his arm around her waist. A couple of hours had passed and Riley had finally awake, she turned to face a shirtless Lucas! She couldn't help but gasp and be in awe of how handsome he was without a shirt on. He looked like he was knocked out and didn't look like he was gonna get up for at least some time so she decides to change in the room. She undressed and was getting ready for an 8 hour shift at the bakery she already had a fresh pair of underwear on when suddenly Lucas was beginning to wake up! She was embarrassed and was blushing at the fact that she wasn't done getting ready! She only had her top ready to go but still didn't grab a pair of jeans and ran to the closet to get her pants on shutting the door.

"Riley, where did you go?" Lucas called out looking around the room noticing his girlfriend was missing.

"I'm in the closet Lucas! Gimme a second I'm not decent right now." Riley said as she slipped on a pair of jeans to get ready for the day.

"Ok! I'll be right here waiting for you." Lucas said as he laid down again checking for the time. It was now 10:32am. Riley must've had her shower, her hair done and, was beginning to get dressed till he woke up.

Riley emerged from the closet having a pair of boots in hand for the winter cold he stood up and greeted his girlfriend exchanging a good morning kiss as they went for breakfast. Lucas slipped on his white shirt as they made their way to the kitchen where they were greeted with Cory's pancakes. The two ate together and were noticing an awkward stare from Mr. Matthews. All of the family was present at the table and began to enjoy their breakfast Riley and Lucas noticed that Cory still had that same awkward look on his face, until finally Cory broke the ice,

"Soooooo…" Cory asked awkwardly looking at both Riley and Lucas.

"Soooooo…What?" Riley asked mimicking her father.

"Oh Nothing." Cory tried to shake off.

"Cory Matthews! Leave her and Lucas alone!" Topanga said starting to sound like she's losing her patience with him.

"I HAVE TO KNOW!" Cory exclaimed.

"Have to know what sir?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, he's just acting weird, he's paranoid. Eat up you two so you won't be late!" Topanga said trying to end the conversation.

They kept eating and about three quarters of the way through her stack of pancakes, Riley looked up and noticed her father still hadn't even finished half of his plate! Riley knew he was up to something!

"Ok Dad, what's going on in that crazy mind of yours?" Riley asked slamming her knife and folk on the table.

"Topanga! I just have to know I have to for my sake!" Cory exclaimed turning to his wife.

"HAVE TO KNOW WHAT?" Riley asked raising her voice.

"IF YOU AND LUCAS DID THE DIRTY LAST NIGHT!" Cory answered raising his voice at his daughter.

Lucas looked up in shock! Then turned towards Riley who was also stunned her father would ask that question. Neither of them answered.

"I KNEW IT!" Cory said proclaiming victory.

"Oh my God! Dad we didn't ok!" Riley said sticking up for herself and Lucas against her father's accusations.

"What's the dirty?" Auggie asked.

"Oh honey you don't wanna know." Topanga said covering her son's ears.

"Why does everyone think that?" Lucas asked confused.

"BECAUSE TEENS ARE LIKE THAT! THEY THINK THEY ARE READY BUT THEY'RE NOT! RILEY, I DO NOT TRUST YOU! WE NEED TO HAVE THE TALK…AGAIN!" Cory raised his voice going on one of his rants again.

"OH MY GOD DAD! REALLY AGAIN?! THAT'S EMBARASSING! I THINK I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS WHEN IT COMES TO THINGS LIKE THIS! Beside, Charlie already took my virginity in the wrong way, if I wanna have sex it'll be with someone I truly love! And that's Lucas!" Riley raised her voice to match her father before lowering her voice again and defended Lucas as she took his hand and sat even closer to him.

When Lucas heard this he was drinking his cup of Coffee and spat it out once he heard Riley's answer! He coughed a bit and did not know what he had heard! Riley Matthews wanted to have sex with him! For him it felt like the Heavens had opened up and gave him an answer had had been waiting for! Was Riley ready to take their relationship to the next level? She answered it for him without needing to ask.

"YOU'RE READY TO DO IT?! NO NO NO NO! I FORBID YOU!" Cory raised his voice again!

"Wait you wanna have sex with me?!" Lucas exclaimed looking at Riley so confused. She gave him a flirtatious smile, this was a new side of Riley he had never seen before, but he liked it! Cory couldn't help but place his left hand over his heart simulating a heart attack groaning as he did so.

"Oh boy! Here we go again!" Topanga said knowing what's about to come next.

"Dad, I know Lucas is the one I will spend the rest of my life with, can't you just accept that by now?" Riley asked her father hoping that he gives Lucas his approval. Cory placed his right hand now over his heart as his world was coming down even more. He groaned even more.

"Oh boy!" Topanga sighed as she let go of Auggie's ears.

"Riley, you're breaking him again!" Auggie exclaimed seeing how his father is doing.

"What did you say to him this time?" Auggie asked curiously.

"Cory, Riley is right that she is growing up and is capable of making these sorts of these decisions by herself. Remember how many times you tried to have sex with me before we got married!" Topanga exclaimed defending her daughter remembering her high school and college years with Cory.

"OH GOD! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS!" Riley and Auggied complained trying to eat their pancakes again.

The three kids finally finished their plates.

"Riley, remember I DO NOT approve of you and Lucas having sex! Please wait till you two get married like what your mother and I did." Cory said begging his daughter as her and Lucas were on the way out of the apartment.

"Dad! When Lucas and I talk about it and we know we're ready to take our relationship to that level, then we will." Riley said as she and Lucas walked out. The two finally made their way to Lucas' truck as he drove Riley to work.

It was an awkward drive not knowing what to say after a heated conversation during breakfast and some of Riley's answered just shocked Lucas, he never expected Riley to be the type to have sex before marriage. As they pulled up at the back of the bakery, Lucas stopped the truck.

"Hey Riley, what you said back there, are you really ready to take our relationship to the next level?" Lucas asked nervous as to what Riley's answer could be.

"To be honest Lucas, I'm really tempted but I'm still not over with the whole Charlie thing yet…" Riley truthfully answered.

"I understand, remember what I said in the 9th grade…Whenever we are ready to take our relationship to that level it will be a decision we make together." Lucas said accepting Riley's decision.

"Thank you Lucas for respecting me. Now I gotta go work, I know you're off today and I know you'll hit the gym, but please call me after you're done working out so I know how you are please?" Riley asked playing with Lucas' hair.

"Alright, you have a good shift ok?" Lucas answered.

"I will." Riley said stepping out of the truck.

"I love you!" Riley said making her way inside.

"I love you too!" Lucas said as he drove off and made his way home. Lucas grabbed his gym bag from the backseat and walked into his house where he was met by his mother.

"So…Care to explain where you were last night?" Lucas' mother asked as she was taking a bite of her scrambled eggs and toast.

"I fell asleep at Riley's house and she didn't want me to drive home very tired." Lucas said explaining his case.

"Ok well thank Riley and her parents for me the next time you see them. Just remember to call and tell us where you are next time ok?" Sandra said sighing with relief.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas understood.

"Ok, did you have breakfast?" Sandra asked as she began to grab a plate for Lucas.

"Ya I had pancakes at the Matthews' place but I'll have some eggs and toast." Lucas said as he helped himself before he got ready to have another workout.

After Lucas regained some rest and cleaned up, he got ready for another trip to the gym where his focus was the whole body for the day.

Meanwhile, Riley and Maya were getting pretty tired, the bakery really has been working non-stop not really getting a chance for a break. The bakery has certainly gotten busy throughout the last few months, maybe it had something to do with the university students showing up to the bakery that plus some folks from the local community and high school students. Either way the bakery was making a name for itself and Riley was having a busy day today, Maya had to be called in to work today too. 3pm meant it was finally time for their 30 minute break! They went to the office where they usually hung out, just the two of them. "So what's been going on with you and Ranger Rick lately?" Maya asked as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Well, he and I have been talking about some stuff lately…" Riley said weakly.

"Oh God what happened this time, if I hear that sort of voice come from you than I know your dad is involved somehow, what happened?" Maya said.

"Lucas slept over last night!" Riley answered. Maya's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Did you guys…Go for it!" Maya exclaimed trying to see if her best friend did something she never would do.

"Maya! And no we did not but my daddy obviously didn't like the fact that he did sleepover." Riley answered getting Maya's head out of the gutter.

"So, how'd it feel waking up to see Ranger Rick next to you?" Maya asked smiling.

"It was magical!" Riley happily answered smiling from ear to ear.

"And how was breakfast?" Maya asked knowing what would happen next.

"Ummm…It was…Interesting to say the least." Riley said trying to walk around the issue. Meanwhile Shawn was working in the back baking with some of the others and needed to grab some stuff in the office for his beloved wife, as he was making his way to the office, he saw Riley and Maya were talking and didn't want to disturb them until he heard…

"My dad thought Lucas and I had sex last night." Riley answered Maya's question. Shawn's jaw dropped to the floor as he took cover behind a wall close to the office enough for him to hear their conversation.

"So when are you guys gonna have sex?" Maya asked flirtatiously trying to break Riley.

"Well, we're talking about it and…To be honest, I wouldn't mind sleeping with him now!" Riley answered with no shame. Shawn was freaking out outside but knew he needed couldn't blow his cover.

"But how do I make him more interested and exciting." Riley asked her street smart best friend.

"Lingerie is a great idea for one!" Maya answered. Shawn was having a mini heart attack! How was his Stepdaughter this knowledgeable in this subject.

"Ouu I got an idea, wear a thong for him the next time you two are alone!" Maya suggested. Shawn's eyes grew wider and wider as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He heard enough as casually walked into the office.

"Hi girls!" Shawn greeted his daughter and niece.

"Hi Dad! Whatcha doing?" Maya asked her new father.

"I'm just gonna go outside, we're running low on some items so I'm gonna make a call. Be right back ok?" Shawn said as he grabbed his jacket on the office chair Maya was sitting on.

"Alright, I'm out of here see you ladies in a bit, behave!" Shawn said pointing to them and stepping outside.

Shawn went to the ally to finally call Cory knowing he was in the clear.

"SHAWNIE!" Cory said loudly.

"Cory…We got a problem!" Shawn said looking around for any sign of Maya or Riley.

"What's the problem Shawnie?" Cory asked feeling as if this will be a small problem for them.

"Maya and Riley are talking about SEX!" Shawn told his best friend.

"THEY ARE WHAT?!" Cory angrily said beginning to freak out.

"Cory, Riley said she wouldn't mind having sex with Lucas right now!" Shawn said with guilt.

"AHHHHH! My sweet little girl!" Cory said beginning to cry knowing his young daughter isn't too young anymore.

"It's not just her, but I think Maya and the genius may have had sex!" Shawn said.

"AHHHHHH! Oh No! Now it's both of them!" Cory cried even more.

"Maya was talking about seduction and thongs! How in the world does she know about these things!" Shawn asked confused about his daughter's love life.

"We must interrogate them!" Cory suggested as the crazy man in his mind began to come out to play.

"I agree, you tell Topanga and I'll tell Katy." Shawn instructed hanging up as Cory knows his orders.

Shawn went back to the office and dropped off his jacket.

"Hey girls remember, your break is done in 10 minutes!" Shawn said showing them his watch.

"Dad, we only got 15 minutes till we work what are you talking about?" Maya asked sounding confused.

"I said 10 minutes!" Shawn said raising his voice.

"OK OK! Yes Sir!" Maya saluted her father as he left the office.

"Maya, I think he's up to something." Riley concluded.

"Yeah, something is up he usually doesn't care how long our breaks are." Maya said knowing her father's routine when it comes to their breaks.

Shawn finally approached Katy in her office upstairs.

"Honey, we got a problem!" Shawn said entering her office closing the door behind him.

"Shawn what could possibly wrong our lives are perfect!" Katy smiled feeling like nothing was wrong with her world.

"I think Maya and Farkle may have had sex and now, Riley said she wouldn't mind if her and Lucas had sex!" Shawn said bluntly. Katy's world came tumbling down from the shock of what she heard.

"No, that's impossible Maya and Farkle wouldn't have sex, Farkle is too safe!" Katy said.

"BUT HE'S A GENIUS!" Shawn concluded.

"Ok you know what, we'll find out about this when we close, sine they'll be here…How about a little family meeting after closing." Katy suggested crossing her arms now getting paranoid.

"I agree, I'll tell them." Shawn said beginning to exit the room.

"Wait right there mister!" Katy stopped her husband.

"This must be a secret, we'll tell them about the meeting once we closed the doors to insure that we have complete privacy. Tell Cory and Topanga." Katy ordered.

"One step ahead of you, I already told Cory." Shawn said waving his phone. She sighed.

"Why am I not surprised you two would exchange secrets first before telling your wives!" Katy playfully said sitting down in her chair.

"Oh drop dead we're in love!" Shawn said leaving the office as Katy laughed at the epic bromance.

 ** _Author's note: If you get the reference on that last line bless your hearts! Thought I would give Rucas a bit of a break to strengthen the bonds between the dads and daughters, Lucas is already in the gym anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a few laughs as well! Please leave a review and a prediction as to how you think this family meeting will go! Oh and by the way, Farkle and Lucas will be present at this Family Meeting so things will get pretty interesting to say the least. Take care everybody, have a great day and as always stay safe! :)_**


	27. Chapter 27- Plan Ahead!

Girl _Meets Emergency_

 _ **Author's Note: Well, Shawn and Cory are teaming up again but not on their typical schemes like on Boy Meets World, but this time as fathers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I for sure do not own Girl Meets World, it would be awesome if I did though!**_

Riley and Maya's shift was about to end and Cory who was busy grading papers came down to face the daughters with Shawn. "Hey Maya, is your dad here?" Cory asked looking for her father

"Ya he's in the back!" Maya said as she went to go get Shawn.

"Hey dad! Your boyfriend is here!" Maya called out as some of the other bakers awkwardly looked at Shawn knowing he is married to her mother.

"Oh c'mon guys! Katy is my wife!" Shawn said calling off the wolves that are his co-workers. Shawn quickly made his way out to the front of the bakery to see his best friend still in his winter coat.

"SHAWNIE!" Cory said shouting for joy seeing his best friend.

"HAHA!" Shawn said as he and Cory were hugging for which felt like an eternity.

"Hey Ma! The boyfriends are here!" Maya called to her mother knowing who she meant.

"And let me guess, your father is hugging him and doesn't want to let go won't he?" Katy asked emerging from the office.

"Pretty much." Maya answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Katy replied.

It was now 8pm and the bakery was finally closed for the day. All of the employees have been dismissed and signed out for the day. However the parents had other plans for two particular employees.

"Maya, Riley! Can you two come to the family hangout spot?" Topanga called to the young teens as they were getting ready to meet their boyfriends.

"But Mom! Lucas and Farkle are coming over!" Riley complained.

"Oh good, they can come here for this too!" She replied back making this even better for the parents.

Shawn and Cory laid out two sets of chairs, two for Riley and Lucas and the other two for Maya and Farkle. The trap was set, all they needed was all four teens. Riley and Maya waited for their boyfriends to come through the back door to pick them up, Lucas and Farkle eventually walked through each greeting their respective girlfriends with quick pecks on the lips.

"Hey guys can you comeover to the front?" Shawn asked the teens finding them.

"Can this wait dad?" Maya groaned.

"No! Bakery NOW!" Shawn demanded as he walked to the front of the bakery where the teens would normally hang out with them following behind. The four teens saw the four chairs and realized it was for them, in front of those chairs were the parents waiting for them to sit down. As they sat down the air in the room was filled with nothing but awkwardness and tension, the four teens didn't know what was going to happen next. They all looked at each other wondering what was happening until finally Cory decided to break the silence.

"So…I'm guessing that you're all wondering why you are all here tonight." Cory opened up the conversation.

"Oh God Dad what did Maya and I do this time?" Riley groaned not liking where this was going already.

"I'm glad you asked that honey, you see it has come to our attention that there have been some hidden sexual feelings over the last little while! Care to explain that!" Cory said in an accusing tone of voice looking at both Riley and Maya.

"Look Dad, there are feelings there but nothing like that between me and Lucas!" Riley answered back standing up and going nose to nose against her father.

"Oh really! Then explain to me your conversation with Maya during break where I heard you two talking about sex and seducing Lucas by wearing a thong?!" Shawn exclaimed leaving Lucas' jaw on the floor and Riley blushing feeling embarrassed. As Shawn said that, Topanga's eyes grew wide shocked to hear what her childhood friend said.

"Riley is he right? Did you and Maya discuss these things?" Topanga said taking a step closer to Riley. She looked down and could only nod her head.

"RILEY MATTHEWS! Sex should be the last thing you and Lucas should be thinking about as a couple! One time in college, your father and I were beaten in a game called, "The Fiancée Game" against your Uncle Eric and his roommate and friend of mine: Rachel. Since we lost, we thought we didn't know each other as a couple so we decided to live together in his dorm room and when I came to bring my stuff over, he had an elaborate plan already together." Topanga preached to her daughter.

"Wait what did Dad do next?" Riley asked now thinking she could get some dirt on her father.

"Well he was wearing red slick pajamas and matching sheets and candles were lit and…You could guess what happened next." Topanga said reflecting back leaving almost everyone in the room floored except Shawn and Cory.

"Wait did Matthews actually get laid that night?" Maya asked containing her laughter at his plans.

"No." Topanga answered leaving Maya to laugh at him.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Cory hissed and glared at Maya. Katy smacked Cory's shoulder in retaliation making him realize who he was talking to.

"Riley! Listen to me, I know that you as a teenager have many emotions running loose right now but please keep them intact and remain focus on school." Topanga preached to her daughter.

"She's right honey! Your mom and I never had sex until we were married and she still was able to ace every assignment, paper, test, exam, whatever she did in school and in life, she aced it and exceeded people's expectations!" Cory agreed with his wife remembering how academically orientated she was in school.

"And now you!" Shawn now turned his attention to his stepdaughter.

"Listen I know I'm your stepdad now, but before your mom and I got together, how in the world did you know sex so well?" Shawn asked Maya.

"Well, whenever people get talking at school about certain stuff, you get curious and you explore." Maya answered shyly trying to go around Shawn's question. He gasped!

"So you and Farkle…" Shawn said before walking up to Farkle.

"How you doin?" Farkle greeted Shawn.

"Did you take my daughter's virginity?" Shawn asked nervously.

"NO! NO I DIDN'T SIR!" Farkle screamed in fear hoping Shawn wouldn't beat him up. Maya could only hide her face in embarrassment shaking her head.

"Look guys, the reason why you guys are down here right now is to get to the bottom of the sexual feelings in the air you may have for your significant others, I was like you once, I may or may not have had a few plans to do the dirty with Topanga when I was your age but nevertheless PLEASE wait until you guys are married!" Cory begged all four teens.

"Mom…Dad I am 17 now and I know how much you guys care about who I make these intimate decisions with but you guys know that Lucas would never do anything to hurt me. You've known him for 5 years already, can't you trust him with me when it comes to something like this?" Riley pleaded defending Lucas who took her hand and stroking it with his thumb to calm her down.

"Riley! We just don't wanna see you get hurt like what happened with Charlie ok?" Topanga said trying not to be an invasive parent.

"I understand that but why would you keep giving Lucas a hard time?" Riley looked to her parents searching for the answer to her question. The room was silent.

"Because your parents don't wanna lose their little girl." Katy said comforting her friends

"But why? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!" Riley exclaimed not knowing her parent's reasons.

"Because Riley, all four of you are off to University next year, a tough time on all of us as parents since our oldest children are leaving the nest. You guys are gonna go off into the world and we as parents don't wanna let go yet because time just went by too fast for all of us and I think we're selfish on our part not wanting to see you all grow up." Katy said starting to get teary looking at the four teens especially Maya.

"Wait oldest children? Mom are you…Pregnant?!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well I wanted to make an announcement in front of the whole staff but yes! I am pregnant! Shawn and I are expecting!" Katy happily announced as Shawn rubbed his wife's stomach.

"Atta boy Shawn! Get some!" Cory gave his best friend props. All the ladies in the room glared at him.

"PIG!" They all commented in unison.

"So I'm gonna be an older sister to whoever is in there" Maya asked standing up and pointing to her mother's belly. She nodded. She began to squeal of happiness finally knowing with a stable father in her life again and a new sibling, Maya's life was taking off and felt like she was on top of the world. Riley, Farkle and, Lucas congratulated the Hunters. But as soon as the celebrating was done, the parents knew they still needed to discuss somethings with the kids.

"But seriously guys, Maya…Farkle if you guys do end up having sex…I want you both protected and that you two are ready to make that commitment to each other." Shawn requested to his daughter and possibly his son in law.

"Yes Dad!" Maya understood hugging her father.

"And Riley, I still want you to wait before marriage but if you do choose that you and Lucas are truly ready…Then please like Shawn said use protection and don't freak out your father." Topanga ordered knowing how he would act in that scenario.

"Yes Mom!" Riley said.

"Anything else left to talk about?" Riley asked the parents. They all shook their heads as the four teens were finally dismissed. Maya got into Farkle's Acura TLX while Riley and Lucas went into Lucas' Chevy Silverado. They all got to the Matthews' apartment where Riley and Maya decided to cook dinner while the parents and Auggie were still at the bakery. "So how was your day buddy?" Farkle asked Lucas as they were relaxing watching the Knicks take on the Oklahoma City Thunder. "Well it is State Tournament time so I was in the gym today getting ready. But I couldn't enjoy my workout…" Lucas answered as he began to think deeply.

"Why is that?" Farkle asked distracted from the game Lucas has been trying to teach him for awhile.

"Well, I've been thinking about some stuff and I wanted to ask you this first." Lucas commented as he looked towards the kitchen if Riley and Maya were paying attention. Lucas leaned closer to Farkle to keep his next statement as top secret as possible.

"Don't tell Maya or the parents this but, if we do win the State Tournament…I'm planning to propose to Riley! What do you think?" Lucas asked for Farkle's take.

"Wait aren't we a little too young to think about this! I know that Mr. and Mrs. Matthews placed themselves in this scenario when they were our age but not all history repeats Lucas! Times have changed…And I think that this sort of thing is something we're not ready for yet." Farkle whispered giving his opinion. Lucas looked disappointed, he really loves Riley and would give the world to her if he could. But Farkle does have a point. Depending on where Lucas goes, it would mean a long-distance relationship with Riley especially if he does go to the University of Texas or even Syracuse University. He couldn't see himself doing that to Riley.

"Then when do you think is the right time?" Lucas asked for advice.

"Lucas I'm pretty sure you two were meant for each other, I know she'll wait for you. If you do end up going to the University of Texas or Syracuse, we all know she'll wait for you. Here's what I suggest, you know how there's the Final Four in the NCAA?" Farkle asked Lucas.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucas answered quickly as he looked over where Riley and Maya were having a good conversation likely about how their fathers were so alike.

"How about this…If you do win the NCAA March Madness Tournament, propose to Riley live in front of the whole country!" Farkle suggested. Lucas was intrigued at his idea but the idea of him and the Texas Longhorns winning the title is a long shot! Since there were gonna be many high level universities playing in the tournament like: Ohio State, Duke University, Florida State, Davidson University, USC, Villanova and, many more!

"Ok but pending on how far my team makes it, I have a better show doing that at the NBA Draft Night in Brooklyn." Lucas commented looking back to reality. Then it hit them, it was an amazing idea! Lucas would propose to Riley in front of not just everyone in the room but watching around the world! This Lucas gave even more motivation and more pressure to make sure he was at his best and that the top universities were looking for a guy like him. They boys cheered as to the wonder of an idea like they had discussed as the girls looked towards them.

"Hey what happened did the Knicks win?" Riley asked,

"Ummm…Ummm Melo just dunked on Russell Westbrook!" Lucas lied.

The Knicks were down 70-65 in the Third quarter and the Thunder had possession of the ball. Dinner was finally ready as the four gathered together and feasted on some chicken, pasta and, veggies. The State Tournament is only 1 week away but that meant for Lucas, the greatest test of his young life and with the pressure of Farkle, Maya and, Riley being present at Madison Square Garden…The tension was high in Lucas' mind knowing he needed to perform.

 ** _Author's Note: Next Chapter, the State Tournament LIVE! From Madison Square Garden! By the way guys, the two ideas shared between Lucas and Farkle are my ideas of either a one-shot or sequel after Girl Meets Emergency either Girl Meets the NBA Draft or Girl Meets March Madness. Tell me what you think so I can place it in motion and think of how this will all play out in my head. Oh and there is another university that will be looking at Lucas that I didn't mention who knows maybe Riley might go there too...Until next time on Girl Meets Emergency! By the way, I am so sorry this came up longer than expected but my life was busy job hunting and, helping my cousin out for her 18th birthday. In the Filipino culture a girl's 18th birthday can be a pretty big deal so there's a party that introduces her to womanhood and I was an emcee for her and helping her out whenever she needed me! So yeah I hope you all have a wonderful day, and stay safe everyone! :)_**


	28. Chapter 28- Time to Play The Game!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Today folks marks Step 1 into Lucas' potential career as a College Basketball Player! The State Tournament from the world's most famous arena: Madison Square Garden is being held to determine who is the best basketball team in New York? Lives will change, opportunities will be granted, dreams will become a reality or burn. Here we go!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I for sure do not own Girl Meets World, it would be awesome if I did though! Living in LA would seem pretty cool._**

It was 6am on a cold and chilly Monday morning in late January, Lucas Friar was making final preparations before heading to school to begin he State Tournament. His body, mind and, soul were ready to go. He was focused yet relaxed. He had everything he needed clothes, uniforms, ID and, shoes ready for action. He zipped up his Nike Gym Bag and took the Subway to school to meet up with the rest of the team on the bus. Once there, the only other people at the front of the school were Zay and, Billy who look like they've been there for a bit. They were close to the front office as Lucas went inside final getting out of the frigid cold. "Good Morning guys, you all ready to go?" Lucas asked placing his bag down.

"You damn right we are!" Billy answered for himself and Zay.

"How you feeling Lucas? You ready to go?" Zay asked checking on Lucas.

"Ya I feel way better than last year! Where's Coach O'Neal and Hardaway?" Lucas asked searching for the coaches.

"They're both in their office getting some stuff and probably our reservations for the hotel rooms." Zay guessed.

"Dude I feel like we're already in the NCAA or in the NBA!" Billy exclaimed excited.

"But did the Coaches find the replacements for Charlie and Wyatt?" Lucas wondered.

"Ya thankfully! Now we're going there with a full 15 man squad!" Zay said with relief.

"So who's replacing them?" Lucas asked.

"Well the new Small Forward will be you, you look like you're now 6'6 Lucas! What the hell have you been doing?" Zay asked wondering how Lucas was able to grow more.

"I have no idea, and genetics didn't do this as well! Dad is 6'3 and Mom is 5'4!" Lucas answered trying to cut off Zay or Billy who would try to think of logical reasons as to how Lucas attained his height.

"Well either way, you already are a great rebounder and shooter, so this makes it easier knowing you can play Shooting Guard and Small Forward positions." Zay commented looking on the bright side.

"So who is taking Charlie's and Wyatt's places?" Lucas again asked.

"The two new guys will be Nate Estrada and Yogi!" Coach O'Neal emerged from the hallway with Nate and Yogi behind him with Coach Hardaway.

"Dude you totally deserved that spot at Shooting Guard sucks that Wyatt beat you for it though." Billy said congratulating Nate.

"Thanks man, where's everyone else?" Nate asked looking at only 5 players in the doorway.

"Well the other big man: Trent will be here in a bit. It's only 6:30 we have to leave by 7am so take it easy." Zay said calming down the eager Nate.

"And what position will Yogi be playing?" Zay asked turning to the coaches.

"Yogi will play Point Guard in case you're getting tired or in foul trouble. Yogi has always had a very high basketball IQ but just couldn't get the shooting down." Coach O'Neal said setting his board down and his enormous gym bag likely filled with basketballs. Zay nods at the Coaches decision.

15 minutes pass and eventually all 15 members of the John Adams Senior Basketball Team were present at the front of the school, all they needed was the bus to show up. The guys were comfortable just talking about school, places they wanna be when College or University comes near, who they are planning to take to prom, etc. Lucas was in his own world focused and getting loose and stretching. "Lucas, can you relax? Our first game is not until 1pm!" Zay exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Zay I can't help it! I'm just nervous that's all." Lucas answered admitting his anxiety. Zay pulls Lucas aside so they can have a private conversation.

"Ok dude, what's going on?" Zay asked knowing something is up when he acts like this.

"I'm just nervous Zay." Lucas answered.

"About what though? Texas wants you man! You're set!" Zay exclaimed surprised to see Lucas this tense about basketball.

"I know but I still need to perform Zay! For the others schools that want me and…"Lucas began to list until he was cut off.

"For Riley?" Zay questioned trying to read his mind.

"Yes!" Lucas admitted.

"Lucas, she loves you! She's hopelessly in love with you and you know that man! Let me guess, she'll be there today with Maya and Farkle?" Zay guessed. Lucas nodded

"Why am I not surprised! But seriously Lucas you need to quit psyching yourself out! I swear to God man, you're gonna be a nervous wreck one hour till game time and you'll have a terrible game! Relax man, let the game come to you!" Zay preached to his best friend knowing how to help him. Lucas took a deep breath seeing Zay's point.

"Thanks man, I really need that." Lucas said hugging Zay who has always been like a brother to him.

"No problem man!" Zay kept hugging his best friend.

"Hey guys, we gotta go! The bus is here!" Billy called out. Zay and Lucas walked to the front of the school and picked up their bags and the team loaded their stuff on the bus making their way to the world's most famous arena: Madison Square Garden! The team checked into the hotel and got settled in until they were called to go to the arena. Once there, the court was empty and Superintendent Johnathan Turner was on the microphone while all the young men were in the stands.

"Alright Good Morning gentlemen, today marks another start to the State Tournament to find out who really is the best team in the state of New York! I know you've all worked very hard to be here today and have had good and rough times. But I want you all to enjoy your time today! There will be scouts today to look at you guys I know that but from where remains to be seen. I wish you all nothing but the best Play hard, play smart but most importantly do good in the world." Superintendent Turner state officially opening the tournament. The first game to be played would start at 10am, Lucas and the other John Adams Warriors were going to watch to scout out their opponents because this was a game in their bracket. 4 Games in 2 days to decide who was the best team in New York. Coach O'Neal decided it was time for them to go over strategy in the back to brief the team in.

"Ok guys so in the draw our first opponents are: St. Anthony High School. From the video I see, they are a three point shooting team! That means for us, make sure they don't shoot from three and make them come inside! We'll stay on them like glue so use a half court man to man style of defense. On offense, just do what you normally do, keep switching your approach up but this time, since I see we have the advantage in terms of the big guys…Trent, Billy you guys are going to work hard today we'll ride you both." Coach O'Neal instructed.

"Yes coach!" Billy and Trent nodded their heads giving some props to each other ready to work.

"Alright guys, first game of the tournament. Don't embarrass yourselves, come out strong! Starting five will be Trent, Billy, Zay, Nate and, Lucas. Go get em guys!" Coach O'Neal read leaving the boys to warm-up. This was part of the plan Billy, Zay and, Lucas had put together before the tournament began so that all three of them would be given a serious look by scouts. Billy was up first to have a big game. Billy Robinson is probably one of the best guys in his position in the state! At 6'10 and weighing at 255lbs he would be fantastic for any College or NBA Team to have! 2 hours passed and the whole team was loose and ready for action.

As they made their way to the court Lucas took a brief look around the stands and soon enough saw Riley, Maya, Farkle and, Shawn Hunter in the stands! Riley even going the extra mile carrying an "I love Lucas Friar!" sign. Lucas couldn't believe the lengths his friends would go to as he saluted them before making his way to the court. The team plan was set, now it was time to execute. The referee threw the ball into the air, Billy wins the toss as he flipped the ball to Zay to begin the game!

The first possession of the game went exactly as planned as Zay waited for Billy to get set up and passed it to him in the deep part of the court about a few feet away from the basket, Billy backs up his opponent and dunks it over him like he was nothing! This same play would last for five straight plays exchanging between Billy and Trent as the Coach planned and it was flawless every time. The game started ideally 14-9 after John Adams took a timeout since St. Anthony was implementing their plan in shooting the 3 point shot making 3/5 shots. The game plan was going well, but defense was an issue. Once play resumed and 6 minutes were remaining, Zay decide to stir away from the plan a little bit, he faces his defender, shakes him off, drives through the middle attracting Billy's defender leaving him wide open! But he ignores the open Billy, and scores over him with a circus shot! The crowd roared seeing a very tough shot! After the shot was made and John Adams was on defense, there was some tension on the air between some of the players. "Dude what the fuck was that?!" Billy commented giving Zay a death glare.

"Billy, just shut up and go back on defense!" Zay scoffed off focusing on defense. Zay was able to stay with his defender and swiped the ball from him, Zay was rushing the court on a mad sprint finishing at the basket with a lay-up 16-9! Lucas had his hands beside him going, "What was that?"

"Zay! Stick to the plan!" Lucas called out.

"I can't Lucas, they know what's up now!" Zay answered switching the strategy.

Zay was lying, they still kept shooting threes and with Nate and Zay defending the three point line, there were still some easy shots getting through! At halftime, St. Anthony was leading 45-41. The teams went to their respective locker rooms and Billy and Trent were both pissed at Zay! Zay made the game about him now! He was leading the charge was 12 points, 4 steals, 4 assists. Billy had 8 points, 9 rebounds and, 1 assist, Trent had 6 points, 6 rebounds and, 1 assist. Lucas had 9 points, 3 assists and, 1 steal. However the x-factor was Zay turning the ball over and posing possession a few times! His mistakes lead to St. Anthony High scoring 12 points!

"Ok guys, an ok start at best but let's go back to our original strategy! I dunno what was going on out there Zay but I know a mismatch when I see it! Trent has 5 inches of height on his man, Billy has 7 inches! Both towering over their opponents! Feed them Zay and they'll do the rest!" Coach O'Neal said to Zay with his clipboard in hand.

"Now look, I know we rarely trail during the half but we've been in this spot before and I know we can get out of this jam and win this game! Lucas…You're the best shooter here, if you have an open shot, take it! Same thing goes for you too Zay! Make sure you guys keep them on their heels, keep them guessing as to who is the go to guy! The best thing about this team is that there are 3 potential go to guys: Billy, Zay and, Lucas. When in doubt you guys are my go to depending on the situation. For this game, it'll be Billy. Now feed the big guys, they are hungry and they will lead us!" Coach O'Neal raised his voice.

"POUND THE ROCK!" Coach O'Neal yelled as the boys got up.

"HAUL ASS BOYS! WARRIORS ON 3. 1, 2,3" Coach O'Neal brought the team in.

"WARRIORS!" The team and coaches yelled in unison.

The John Adams Warriors came out hot starting the game on an 11-0 run! Billy and, Trent as planned were leading the way. The game was getting frustrating on St. Anthony's players as they were now targeting Billy fouling him hard! Things were becoming dangerous for Billy, even if the ball went to Trent danger made its presence felt, so with 5 and a half minutes to go as Zay came to the half court line, Zay spots an open Lucas in the right corner and passes it quickly to him like throwing a strike and Lucas shoots the three and making it in front of St. Anthony High's bench giving them all a death stare warning them not to hurt Billy. The score was now 55-48 with John Adams in the lead, Lucas was bringing some extra swagger in his game now as Nate handed the ball to Lucas, driving in and dunks it with one hand with some extra power! The crowd roared and exploded for Lucas, but St. Anthony came back with some three's even scoring over both Zay and Nate. A timeout was called with 3:44 left in the game with the score 62-58 St. Anthony High wouldn't die easily.

"Ok guys, here's the plan Lucas, Billy since you two have the hot hand, I'm leaning to you guys to seal this game for me. Trent start the play on the free throw line, Zay will start at the center of the 3 point line and overhead pass to Trent. Zay will run through his left and if you can score take it from Trent with a handoff pass, then Nate! Same rules for you too. If neither of them can't and you know you can score, I have faith in you. But Lucas will come to the right wing after Billy sets a screen on his man and will run to his spot. If Lucas is open pass it to him." Coach O'Neal instructed drawing out the play in a black marker.

"You guys good?" Coach O'Neal asked on the status of his guys. They nodded.

"Alright, finish strong boys and let's go to the 2nd round!" Coach O'Neal exclaimed as the team brought it in. Fists held high together coming together in the middle of the huddle.

"1,2,3 WARRIORS!" The team yelled together they come out of the huddle and got in position. Lucas passed to Zay and runs to his spot ready to begin the play, Zay passes it to Trent standing tall at the free throw line, Zay runs left going for Trent, but no pass is made, Nate went next and no pass was made! Trent back down his defending spins and finds Billy passing it to him as he was free and Billy dunks it and was fouled! His defender was late covering him. Billy unleashed a terrifying warcry that sent chills down St. Anthony High's spines. Billy approached the free throw line ready to attempt the free throw. He dribbles the ball three times, clutches the ball in his hand, arcs his elbow up and releases the ball shooting it and…IT'S GOOD! The team runs back to play defense and now there was just under 3 minutes left to play. 65-58 was the score and John Adams was playing defense they now cranked up the intensity on defense not giving the ball handler any room to breathe or any of the shooters to take easy shots, Nate being the new guy on the team had to prove himself, and comes up big with a blocked shot! He quickly recovered the ball passing it to Zay who then passes the ball to Lucas who was running down the floor and scores with an ally-oop! 67-58. 2:45 left to go and The crowd cheering for John Adams was getting very excited! Victory was almost a sure deal but their opponents had other plans… Quickly after crossing half court, the Point Guard for St. Anthony shoots a deep 3 point shot about 34 feet away and drains it giving a cold stare to Zay. Now with 2:33 to go. "Yo Billy! gimme the ball!" Zay commanded.

"Billy tosses it to Zay and he catches it met with some opposition who were playing a Full Court Press defense everyone was playing a close defense and were gonna fight to the bitter end. Zay crosses out his defender makes it to half court, quickly passing it to Nate who wasn't far. Nate dribbles to the left wing, spots Trent who was open on the post. Trent back up his defender twice and sees Billy running down the court with vicious intent! Trent passes it to Billy and he smashes the ball through the net with a two handed slam dunk!

"HULK SMASH BABY!" Billy yelled out. The crowd went nuts witnessing Blly's powerful dunk. The time eventually ran out for St. Anthony but went out fighting to the bitter end as the game was over with a final score of 81-76. Billy was named player of the game leading the team with 26 points, 12 rebounds, 4 blocks. Zay contributed with 17 points, 8 assists and, 7 steals while Lucas finished with 19 points, 7 rebounds and, 3 assists. The John Adams Warriors were on to the Elite 8 where they face Malcolm X High.

After the game Lucas and Riley quickly reunited very quickly and he greeted his girlfriend was a passionate kiss picking her up, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his back kissing. He lets her down but he could tell something was wrong, there was a look in her eyes that told Lucas that something was wrong.

"Ok what's up this time?" Lucas asked Riley taking her hand around Madison Square Garden.

"Lucas, there's something you should know…While I was watching with Maya and Farkle…There was someone in the stands that you know should be there…It was Charlie…" Riley whispered in his ear as she looked around like a nervous wreck.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh man! What is Charlie doing at MSG? What do you guys think is gonna happen next? Charlie is off the team so do you guys think he is here to support the guys or is he here for something else? Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and a prediction to what you guys feel is coming on the horizon. Whoever are the last two teams remaining and made it to the Championship game, will need to have played 4 games in two days and believe me as a former basketball player, not an easy task depending on how hard you played. I really encourage you guys to leave a review because I hope I'm doing well with writing these sorts of stories and doing the characters some justice. Take care you guys, have a wonderful day and be safe! :)_**


	29. Chapter 29- Plans Change

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Well…Charlie is back but why is he here? Anyway Lucas still has to play another game against Malcolm X High but now he has a distraction knowing his girlfriend's safety could be in jeopardy. Let's see how this goes._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! I think we've come to that agreement a good while ago._**

"Wait, Charlie is here!" Lucas gasped trying to get ahold of the situation. Riley nodded her head.

"Ok, we can get this worked out, I don't play again until 4pm we can get this fixed." Lucas said as he looked at his phone for the time. It was 1:09pm.

"Lucas, what are we gonna do? Not even Maya can beat him." Riley said worried.

"Well…Here's what we're gonna do…Just in-case he comes after you while I'm playing, I need you guys to stay close with your Uncle Shawn and Uncle John. He won't touch you if they're around. If you ever find yourself away from them, always know where you are, try not to get lost and, be aware of your surroundings." Lucas explained putting a plan together as best as he could.

"What up losers!" Maya greeted her best friend and her boyfriend with Farkle.

"Maya, Charlie is here!" Riley told Maya as her eyes begin to grow bigger.

"I have an idea!" Maya said as an evil smile came on her face with a terrible scheme.

"Oh here we go! What is it this time Maya?" Farkle said trying to hope for the best.

"Lucas…Why don't you and me team up, find the idiot who raped and beat up my best friend and BEAT HIS ASS!" Maya raised her voice as Farkle does his best to restrain her as Maya began to march aimlessly trying to hunt Charlie down.

"Maya you need to keep your cool!" Lucas said helping Farkle holding Maya back.

"Too late Huckleberry, I'm all worked up!" Maya said thinking of doing terrible things to Charlie.

"Hey what's going on here?" Billy asked walking in with his ID around his neck.

"GET OUT!" Maya hissed. Billy walked away from Maya and proceeded to talk to Riley who was a few steps from the chaos Maya was starting.

"What's up with her?" Billy asked Riley getting close to her.

"Well…Charlie Gardner is here." Riley answered the 6'10 big man.

"Ok and why is Maya all worked up, it's not like Charlie did anything to her, right?" Billy asked Riley confused as to why Maya is ready to unleash a beating on Charlie Gardner.

"He kinda did something but it was indirectly." Riley answered.

"Oh God! What did this boy do? Do women hate him all of a sudden? First Sarah, now you!" Billy sighed.

"He beat me up with a belt, landed a few punches and most importantly, took my virginity! That's why Maya is all worked up!" Riley smiled knowing her best friend's intentions. Farkle and Lucas finally restrained Maya and were finally able to cool her down after Maya got pretty tired.

"Yo Billy the Giant, if you see Charlie Gardner, tell me where he is and I'll beat his ass in front of everyone here!" Maya warned Billy walking up to his face as he placed his hands up in the air knowing Maya was the last girl to piss off.

"OK OK OK! Relax! Jesus! Farkle I feel sorry for you man!" Billy commented placing his hand on Farkle's shoulder.

"But why would you feel sorry for me if I have a very special girl?" Farkle asked placing his arm around Maya's waist, taking a quick look at her then looked back at Billy.

"Because… if things aren't going her way, she probably could use you as a punching bag!" Billy said as Farkle looked over to Maya and she nodded her head agreeing with Billy's comment.

"Listen I'm gonna hang out with Yogi, Nate and, Zay…You coming dude?" Billy asked slowly walking away.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine." Lucas declined.

"Alright man, I'll see you later, remember be at one of the dressing rooms by 3pm." Billy notified his teammate.

"Don't worry Billy, I'll be there!" Lucas scoffed off already having that reminder as a mental note while Billy walks away.

"Lucas." Riley called out to him.

"Ya?" Lucas asks as he draped his arms around his shorter girlfriend's shoulder.

"You know when I get that feeling that something is wrong?" Riley asks him looking up to him.

"Oh no! What's going on in that mind of yours?" Lucas groaned knowing she's up to something.

"I remember that forth attacker having a similar to your build, and unless Zay was able to grow a few inches and put on at least 20lbs, I suspect that our attacker is Billy!" Riley began to accuse.

"Riley that's impossible! Billy has no motive what so ever! Besides, last time I checked, Billy and I were very cool with each other and only helping each other." Lucas defended Billy.

"Well remember that old saying, "Keep your friends close and, your enemies closer?" What if Billy was only using you this whole time to position himself into a better school and bring you down? I mean remember what he did to Farkle?" Riley asked him trying to prove a point.

"Continue." Lucas said intrigued at her theory.

"Lucas! I am surprised you have not put the pieces of the puzzle together yet!" Riley groaned almost yelling at him.

"She means Billy is a jealous type of guy!" Farkle answered for Riley.

"That makes sense! We really haven't hung around Billy since then because we were worried that he may come after Farkle. Lucas, you better get to the bottom of this and quick!" Maya ordered as she grabbed Lucas' sweaty jersey.

"Oh and, whenever you're done, please put that in the wash!" Maya backed off taking in the awful odor of Lucas' jersey.

"I'll certainly get to that whenever I get back to the hotel ma'am!" Lucas tipped his imaginary Cowboy hat to Maya.

"Ya you better." Maya scoffed off Lucas' comments rejoining Farkle and Riley.

"So, if you guys beat your next opponent what time will your next game be?" Riley asked linking arms with Lucas.

"If we beat Malcolm X High later today we play at 4pm and then the Championship game against whoever will be at 6pm. Now will my lucky charm be here for all 3 remaining games?" Lucas smiled and looked to Riley asking her for her plans. She nodded her head as she leaned her head to his arm.

"Lucas, if she gets hurt by Charlie or anyone I will jack you up son!" Maya warned putting her index finger in front of him.

"She's in safe hands Maya! Besides your dad will be here all day anyway taking pictures and likely gonna put some of them up on the family bakery's walls!" Lucas guessed knowing how Topanga's operates when it comes to events that any member of the family is involved in.

"Oh yeah that's right! I hope Dad won't put up any embarrassing photos of any of us." Maya groaned to the possibility that her father had already taken some embarrassing photos of her, Riley, Farkle or Lucas during the first game.

"Anyway losers, it's that time where I gotta work at the bakery today, so I'll see you lovebirds later." Maya said saying her goodbyes to Riley and Lucas.

"So, you staying around Farkle?" Riley asked her childhood friend.

"Yup I got nothing left to do now, preparing for exams will be easy anyway!" Farkle laughed at the challenges in the form of final exams.

"Because you're a genius right?" Riley asked knowing his typical ways.

"You damn right!" Farkle smiled as the three hung out together grabbing lunch together as they exited Madison Square Garden.

The three close friends were having lunch together at a restaurant nearby so they could pass the time and so that Lucas get gain his energy back while spending time with some of the best people in his life. Besides, Riley needed to talk to them about something.

"So what did you want to talk about Riley?" Farkle asked as they all found their seats.

"Well…I've been thinking about something for University…I don't want to go into teaching anymore that will be my backup plan in case my new plan doesn't work out for me." Riley said shocking Farkle.

"But why! You are like a natural at this! It runs in the family for a reason!" Farkle exclaimed. Lucas only wrapped his arm around her shoulder in support.

"You know that I'll always support your decisions. Any place you thinking of in particular?" Lucas asked.

"Will you promise not to be mad at me?" Riley asked nervously biting her lip.

"I can never be mad at you. So where then princess?" Lucas assured her bringing her closer to him.

"UCLA, Juilliard and, Syracuse" Riley answered. Both Juilliard and Syracuse are in New York so that gave Lucas and Farkle some re-assurance that the whole crew would stay together. The question is would Lucas?

"That's awesome Riley! If I make it to Syracuse, we can go to school together! And UCLA has a great basketball program too so I wouldn't mind studying there as well." Lucas answered seeing another possibility of where he couldn't be far from Riley.

'Oh really! If you went to UCLA, what would you study?" Farkle commented.

"Education!" Lucas quickly answered thinking off the top of his head.

"Oh ok then…Good answer but what would you teach?" Farkle asked again.

"I don't know Farkle but I can do education also at Syracuse and study to be a gym teacher." Lucas said spilling a backup plan.

"How about you Farkle? Still aviation?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"I don't know any more Lucas, I thought I'd go into aviation with my dad but ever since Mr. Matthews has taught us from 7th grade to now and taking in his life lessons, he actually inspired both Maya and I to potentially become teachers ourselves!" Farkle said remembering how Mr. Matthews made a lasting impact on himself and Maya.

"Maya would be a great teacher! She would remind me a lot of Harper and my dad maybe without the life lessons though." Riley said hoping Maya wouldn't become another version of her father.

"And I guess we have to thank your father for that." Lucas commented looking at the last five years he's had with Mr. Matthews as a teacher.

"Ya and I can imagine Uncle Shawn being a teacher at our school teaching: Media Arts. They did have a Media Arts teacher when they were in high school…His name was: Eli Williams and his relationship with Uncle John is a lot like my dad's and Uncle Shawn's relationship." Riley said remembering stories from her father.

"Like what? What did they do?" Farkle curiously asked.

"Well, I remember in one story my dad told me was that, Uncle John used my dad and Uncle Shawn as an example in front of the whole class about friendship." Riley said trying her best to remember the story.

"So what happened next?" Farkle again becoming even more curious.

"Well…It was Eli's first day on the job and got the job thanks to Uncle John since they are best friends and Uncle John said, "This is Eli Williams your new media arts teacher and my best friend, mess with him and die!" Riley told them. The eyes on the boys grew wide not surprised as to how Superintendent Turner would act.

"So what did he teach that day?" Lucas asked.

"Well Uncle Shawn said it was something about Israel." Riley remembered.

Their food finally came and, Riley had pasta, Lucas had salmon while Farkle still at Riley's and Lucas' surprise was having barbeque more specifically: Ribs! After 20 minutes they finally finished their meals it was 2:00pm. Time to head back so Lucas can rest and then get ready for another game. However one thing was certain, their lives were changing yet again and now things weren't as certain as they were before. But a few things have remained certain: They are still close friends, they all have a good head over their shoulders and, they stick together. But Lucas still had some business to take care of. One game against Malcolm X High and look to impress Syracuse, UCLA and other schools that want a look at him.

 _ **Author's Note: Well I guess Billy is on the Chopping Block but what about Our four main characters considering teaching as a profession! Next time on Girl Meets Emergency: John Adams High vs Malcolm X High! Will Lucas impress some scouts? We'll see. Please leave a review and a prediction on what you guys will think will happen next. Will Lucas impress a school, will Charlie make a move on Riley? And where will Riley and Farkle be sitting during Lucas' game? Take care you guys be safe and live good! :)**_


	30. Chapter 30- Warriors vs Titans!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Game 2 is coming kids! And maybe the end to Day 1 if Lucas and the guys can beat Malcolm X High!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!

3pm, Lucas and the John Adams Warriors enter their dressing room to prepare for their next game against: Malcolm X High. If the Warriors make it to Day 2, their first opponents would be the St. Michael Wolverines. But they know they need to handle business against the Malcolm X Titans. As Lucas was getting ready and trying to keep calm and focus on the game, he couldn't help but remember what Riley told him. Was Billy using him? And could the same thing be said about Zay? Could Zay be using him as well? Lucas looked towards Zay and Billy who were near him with Trent, Yogi and, Nate separating them. Lucas knew he needed to impress some scouts out in the stands whoever it could be. He needed Syracuse or UCLA to be certain that he would be with Riley throughout their time in school together. "Alright guys bring it in!" Coach O'Neal said in a stern voice as the team gathered around.

"Alright boys, so I know we can beat them…We faced them in our third game of the year. Lucas was out but we still managed to win by 15+ Zay, you probably had your best night there. Now we have everyone at their best and Lucas is back! So boys, the game plan is to take away their hopes quickly and keep the pressure on them. Like in our last game, they hate when we pressure them on defense and when we drive so Lucas, Trent and, Billy…Make a statement here!" Coach O'Neal said placing the focus on Lucas, Trent and, Billy.

"Zay, you run the offense as usual, Nate, try to keep yourself open, I know you're a great shooter so if Zay finds you open, that's your shot all day!" Coach O'Neal ordered then turning his attention to Zay and Nate.

"Alright guys, the gameplan is set. Let's go out there, win this game and rest for the night. Hands in guys." Coach Hardaway called the group to place their hands in a circle together in unity.

"Warriors on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Coach Hardaway called out trying to get the team pumped up and following him.

"WARRIORS!" The entire locker room roared in unison as the John Adams Warriors began left the locker room and made their way to the court. The team had 30 minutes to warm-up until the game began. During the warm-up, Lucas looked around the stadium for Riley and, Farkle and sure enough as planned, just over his side of the arena, a few rows behind the John Adams bench as he waved to them and Shawn who was sitting beside them with a camera in hand but no signs of Charlie so far. He proceeded to take a look at the Malcolm X Titans who were on the other side of the court, the clock strikes 0 and it was time for the starting five from both teams to make their way to center court. Billy was battling against his opponent he stood 6'4 inches tall young man with curly brown hair with a thin build. Billy wins the tip and the ball it tipped to Nate who was standing behind him with Zay. Nate made his way up the court and sees an open Lucas on the three point line on the left corner, he shoots and makes the basket to start the game 3-0 for the John Adams Warriors! It was time to play defense on the other end of the floor as they stuck to their assignments on who they would defend, the big man for Malcolm X gets the ball, tries to lay the ball up passing Trent but Billy comes in to help and spikes the ball into the stands to Riley as she catches the ball and is amazed by the power Billy has. This was a sign of things to come as the horn buzzed for halftime the John Adams Warriors lead over the Malcolm X Titans with a score of 60-41! Lucas and Billy were leading the way in points both men having 20 points so far! The Warriors were relaxed at halftime as Lucas payed a visit to his girlfriend in the stands even if it was for a few moments, he would cherish every second he could have with her to make up for the time he spent training for the tournament.

"So are you enjoying the game so far princess?" Lucas asked Riley with his sweaty body.

"Of course I am! Farkle can tell I'm starting to lose my voice!" Riley horsed as she was starting to lose her voice.

"Farkle, Shawn…Please take care of Riley for me." Lucas requested Riley's childhood friend and her uncle who were sitting with her.

"Don't worry Lucas, nobody will do a thing to Riley! Now get back with your team, you still got another half to play and some scouts to impress." Shawn nagged Lucas.

"Yes sir! And if you see Charlie, keep an eye on him for me, I'll hunt him down after the game." Lucas ordered with a stern and mean tone in his voice wanting to hurt him again for his past actions against him and Riley. He left the stands and made his way back to the court with one minute of halftime left to go and just spent that time working on his lay-ups and even dunked the ball twice! As the buzzer sounded, it was the same line-up except for Zay, he was given a break so Yogi stepped in as the Point Guard. The second half was a lot like the first: Pure domination as the John Adams Warriors took care of business and eliminated the Malcolm X Titans 114-79! Billy finished the game with 31 points, 18 rebounds and, 5 blocks. Trent finished with 18 points, 12 rebounds and, 7 assists. Lucas finished the game with a game and career high: 33 points, 5 rebounds, 4 assists and, 2 blocks! As the Warriors made their way to the locker room to shower and get dressed to get back to the hotel and spend the night there, Coach Hardaway sat with Shawn, Farkle and, Riley to watch the next game between: St. Stephen's High vs North Point High. Coach Hardaway took in the game and wrote some notes on players to look out for was a 7 foot big man who was just as agile and as powerful as Billy if not more powerful making him a tough match for Billy. Billy was never used to being overpowered in his position since most of his opponents at the tallest was 6'7 and that was practicing against Trent. The name of this Colossal big man is: Anthony Campbell. Anthony Campbell was 7 feet tall, looked like another version of Shaquille O'Neal! He had to weigh at least 300lbs! He had great footwork, strong and has fantastic court vision able to read how the other players on his team were moving. Coach Hardaway payed very close attention as the St. Stephen Center was a likely opponent as they went into the half leading 50-37 with Campbell leading the way with 21 points, 11 rebounds and, 7 blocks in just the first half! "If we have to face this guy, Billy is gonna have a long day!" Coach Hardaway said to the two teens and photographer sitting close to him.

"But Billy can take him right?" Farkle asked.

"He could but he's gonna have to be very fast and we're gonna need Trent to come help him because there is no way Billy can outmuscle Anthony in the post! Billy would get fouled out with 10 minutes to go in the game!" Coach Hardaway analyzed.

"But I still have faith you guys will win tomorrow!" Riley cheered still being highly optimistic as usual.

"Thank you Riley for the support. Shawn, do you have photos of the day so far?" Coach Hardaway asked looking over to Shawn's camera.

"Ya no worries coach! I'll send them to you after the day is done, I still have your e-mail thanks to Cory." Shawn reported.

"And Farkle, were you able to take our games?" Coach asked again.

"Yes sir! I got great footage of Zay, Billy, Yogi, Nate and, Lucas!" Farkle mentioned lightly tapping his video camera.

"Thank you Farkle, this will be great for the school's morning news." Coach Hardaway thanked as he began to make his way to the locker room but was stopped by Riley who called out to him.

"Coach, can I ask you something?" Riley asked nervously as her heard began to race. Coach turned to face her before he was on the steps of the staircase.

"Sure ask away." Coach replied.

"Will Lucas make it into some great universities?" Riley asked still nervous.

"Oh ya, with all this video I got and whoever the scouts are here, I'm pretty sure Lucas and some of the others will be getting phone calls soon or some of the might be approached.

"Thank you Coach for what you've done with Lucas since his accident." Riley hugged Coach Hardaway tightly.

"You're welcome Riley and please, no more hugs until we win the title please! I know your father said you were like this so I just had to request this." Coach Hardaway said to Riley but still hugged her back anyway before making his way to the locker room.

 _ **Author's Note: Alright Chapter 30 is done! Just wanna give you guys a heads up though the next Chapter will come in a few days since I got a job now as a Security Guard so I'll obviously keep formulating in my mind how this story will play out, how will the attacker be identified and who will it be. But Anthony Campbell will be seen a little more often in the coming Chapters. The question is...Is he a friend or foe? And Billy has been stepping up his game! He's really making a case for schools to get him and the same thing can be said for Lucas maybe even a scholarship is on the horizon? Anyway Chapter 31 will see the remaining 4 teams at the hotel and maybe some Rucas moments coming? ;) Please leave a review and a prediction on what you guys think will happen in the upcoming chapters weather it's the Rucas moments, Billy, Zay, Lucas, Anthony, the Coaches, scouts for Universities, you name it! I love it when I hear from you guys! Have a great day everyone, be safe and I know I won't be able to upload the next chapter until Monday (most likely) so enjoy your weekend! and the new episode: Girl Meets Belief! :)**_


	31. Chapter 31- A Familiar Face, A New Enemy

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: The John Adams Warriors are halfway through to claim the title as the best Senior High School Basketball team in New York! The final 4 remaining teams are staying at the Oakwood Hotel on 6th Avenue. Everything was set, the guys were all settled in to relax for the night…Or were they?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!**_

It was evening at the Oakwood Hotel, a great perk was that it was not too far from Madison Square Garden so they can maximize their rest as much as possible. Lucas and the John Adams Warriors were sharing the same floor as St. Stephen's High. That meant sharing the same floor with a dominant Anthony Campbell. Lucas was sharing his hotel room with Zay in which they are very much ok with that since they've been friends practically their whole lives! After the two young men got settled in, there was a knock at the door…Zay walked to the door, twisting the knob opening the door to reveal Riley in her winter coat, grey scarf and, blue jeans. "Hey Riley! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at the bakery?" Zay asked holding the door.

"No I'm off Zay, can I talk to Lucas in private please?" Riley asked.

"Wait how did you know I was rooming with Lucas?" Zay asked finding this disturbing. Until he turned around and figured out Lucas likely told Riley.

"Oh c'mon Zay! She made me!" Lucas tried to defend himself.

"How did she make you?" Zay crossed his arms confused about this situation knowing how pissed the coaches would be since they wanted the players to focus entirely on the tournament.

"Well, she wanted to see me for some private time before we play our next opponent whoever that may be. By the way, any word on that Captain?" Lucas asked standing up from his comfortable bed.

"Nope, I'll talk to the coaches and come up with a game plan. As for you two…I think you guys should have some time to yourselves but don't do anything too crazy." Zay said as he grabbed his hotel room key as Riley gave him a death stare for his last comment. He knows Riley's thought process about sex so he knows Riley does not put herself out there too easily even to Lucas.

As Zay closed the door leaving the room, Riley walks up to Lucas' bed pecking his lips and climbed on his bed. They laid down together just enjoying each other's company. There was silence in the room, just them. "Hey Lucas?" Riley asks breaking the silence.

"Yes princess?" Lucas began to gaze into her eyes.

"Can I ask you something without really worrying or scaring you?" Riley nervously asks.

"You can ask me anything you've known this now for a long time. What's going on?" Lucas answered now getting nervous for what his girlfriend is about to ask him.

"I know Zay is your best friend and all but what if Zay was using you this entire time to elevate his position, before all of this began, you were the team captain, you had me, you had an amazing life. But then since you got hurt awhile ago…" Riley began to make her point until she was cut off.

"Don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say next. You really believe Zay was the last guy that attacked us don't you?" Lucas accused his girlfriend trying to read her mind. She nodded.

"How could you Riley?! He is one of my best friends and he has no motive to hurt us what so ever! How could even think of him in that sort of way? He's been with us since Grade 8, why would he even pull off such a thing with Charlie, Dave and, Wyatt?" Lucas went off on Riley as she placed her head down and slowly backed away from Lucas.

"Because now he's Captain! Maybe this was what he wanted to be noticed by all the schools and have that reputation at John Adams! Besides you, Farkle and, Maya the only people that know where I live are Charlie and Zay that's it! Billy doesn't know where I live and last time I checked he had no issue with me what so ever!" Riley began to defend herself reasonably.

"Look let's settle this when Zay comes back, we can talk to him about it ok?" Lucas requested knowing Riley wants to know the truth from Zay's point of view. She nodded her head in agreement.

The couple waited patiently until Zay finally returned. It was now 8pm, it was getting late and Riley should be home as usual by 9:30, whatever information they needed from Zay, they needed it quick. Zay was met some questionable looks from the couple. He knew something was going on and he was part of it. "So…What's up guys?" Zay asked.

"Zay can we talk for a moment, all of us?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"Ya man for sure!" Zay awkwardly answered as he slowly made his way to his bed and sat down on the front edge.

"Ok what's going on?" Zay asked wanting to get to the bottom of the awkwardness in the room.

"Remember how Riley and I were attacked the night she lost her baby?" Lucas said bitterly bringing up that scaring memory in Riley's mind.

"Yea man what's up?" Zay asked cold-faced.

"I believe you're that final attacker!" Riley said for Lucas standing up accusing Zay.

"And what makes you think that?" Zay asked raising his voice feeling insulted.

"Because the only people that knows where I live that are not: Maya, Farkle, Lucas or anyone else in my family are you and Charlie." Riley said accusing Zay.

"And what do you think my motives are for pulling this off?" Zay asked Riley standing up.

"So you could place yourself in a better position than Lucas, gain the role as Team Captain and that universities can take a good look at you!" Riley said still accusing Zay.

"And what do you think that would accomplish for me? You know Lucas is my best friend and you are his girlfriend? A girl that would never wrong him and intentionally hurt him! Riley I have no reason to come after Lucas, whatever happens, happens! I don't care if I don't make it as long as Lucas is still a person I consider my brother! He's bailed me out more times than I can remember back when we were in Texas alone, I can't even count the number of times we bailed each other out here in New York. Brothers fight, brothers protect each other, but brothers never stab each other in the back! So if you still accuse me of betraying Lucas, you sure as hell way off!" Zay said to Riley explaining himself and his brotherly relationship with Lucas.

"And I can't believe you stood by her in her accusations man!" Zay exclaimed turning to Lucas.

"Look Zay, I need to know the truth! I don't know who was the last person that came after Riley and I at the alley near her apartment, all I know right now is that I gotta be on guard but still focus on the game because Charlie is here and I have no idea what will happen!" Lucas said now brining Charlie into the conversation.

"Charlie is here?!" Zay said not knowing Charlie was present at Madison Square Garden during the tournament.

"Ya he was sitting on the other side of the Garden from where Riley was sitting." Lucas said.

"So Riley, you think Charlie is gonna come after you and Lucas?" Zay turned to Riley who was firmly holding Lucas' hand. She nodded.

"Look don't worry about it ok? Superintendent Turner will be there, Senator Eric Matthews will be there, your Uncle Shawn will likely still be taking photos, Farkle, myself and most importantly Lucas! You got nothing to worry about Riley. We promise, if Charlie comes after you, he will regret it." Zay vowed to his best friend's girlfriend looking her dead in her eyes taking his words as serious as they could be. It was silent for a moment, Lucas brought Riley in closer to him seeing her fearful for what Charlie could do and Zay raising her voice at her didn't help the cause. It took a while for Zay to calm down and Riley was able to get a good grip oh Zay's words, she could see that he was sincere that he felt hurt that she accused him and could see how real he was in saying that he would never go after Lucas or her.

"Thank you Zay, for you words…I am very sorry for accusing you, can you forgive me?" Riley asked hoping for forgiveness.

"Well your father was sneaky smart for a reason, so ya I forgive you." Zay accepted Riley's apology as they hugged it out as Lucas and Riley remembered Mr. Matthews' forgiveness project initiative from a few years back.

'Ya I remember he continued it a couple of years ago when Maya was finally able to forgive her father." Riley remembered.

"Look guys, can we just forget about this confrontation and can we get something to eat?" Lucas recommended, Zay and Riley agreed to go to NY Pizza Suprema.

Once settled in, Zay couldn't help but feel like a third wheel whenever he was around Riley and Lucas, however a few minutes passed as they were looking through the menus and a very familiar face walked in…"VANESSA?! What are you doing here in New York?" Zay exclaimed shocked to see her as he ran to her and hugged her.

"My family just moved here, I'm starting at John Adams next semester!" Vanessa answered.

"Let me guess Lucas is here ain't he?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ya, he's here with his girlfriend." He answered still happy to see her.

"So, can we make it like a double date and I sit with you?" Vanessa asked.

"But what about your parents?" Zay asked worrying.

"Oh don't worry, they're very understanding besides we haven't seen each other since you and Lucas came back to Texas so that Lucas could ride Tombstone the Bull." Vanessa said as Zay escorted her to their table.

"Hey guys look who's new in town." Zay announced showing Vanessa to Riley and Lucas.

"Oh my God! Good to see you again Vanessa!" Lucas smiled seeing one of his childhood friends.

"It's been too long Lucas! And I'm taking this is the famous Riley?" Vanessa greeted Lucas and introduced herself to Riley.

"Nice to really meet you this time Vanessa?" Riley greeted shaking hands with Vanessa. The seating arrangement was now Lucas and Riley sitting together and Zay was sitting with Vanessa. The four enjoyed the fantastic pizza, and the three kids originally from Austin, Texas enjoyed catching up and briefing Vanessa in on what's been going on in their lives.

"So you two are really serious about going into the NCAA and then the NBA?" Vanessa asked both athletes.

"Yup I'm confident we would do very well in whichever team we are with." Lucas said confidently.

"He doesn't know when to quit doesn't he?" Vanessa asked Riley, she nodded her head in agreement knowing how stubborn Lucas can be when it comes to athletics and how much work he puts in.

"And what do you plan on doing Riley? What do you aspire to do?" Vanessa now asked Riley.

"Well I want to go into drama and being an actress so I plan on going to UCLA in the fall." Riley answered shocking Zay and Vanessa.

"Why do I feel like this is something like High School Musical from when we were kids?" Vanessa asked the group. It took a quick second but Riley saw the connection.

"It actually is a lot like High School Musical! Lucas is Troy, Zay is Chad, Vanessa is like Taylor and I'm like Gabriella! All we're missing is the singing part." Riley giggled to herself.

"Oh no! I can do a serious amount of stuff but singing isn't one of them!" Lucas said trying to back out.

"Don't worry Lucas, nobody said anything about you and Riley bursting out into song!" Vanessa calmed him down.

"NO! NO NO NO! Stick to the Status Quo!" Zay busted out that line from the first movie of the series using his singing voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucas hissed.

"Oh c'mon lighten up Lucas! You can't be tense all the time!" Riley said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas as she finished her pizza.

As the time came to finish dinner, Lucas and Zay picked up the tab as they head back to the hotel. There was a spark between Zay and Vanessa that could be felt by Riley and Lucas, they left Zay and Vanessa alone for a while so that they too can have more time on their own.

"So Zay, if you do get accepted by 3 or more universities on basketball scholarships, where do you plan to go as your top 3?" Vanessa curiously asked.

"Well now that I thought about it more, if I do get asked by schools to come and play for them I'm hoping its Notre Dame, Syracuse and, Teaxs." Zay answered.

"And with me now here in New York, do you think you'd choose Syracuse just so we can still be together?" Vanessa asked making Zay nervous. Were they really a thing? They only had an incident when they were doing Cheerleading together when Zay threw Vanessa into the air and couldn't properly catch her and touched her in a certain private area by accident.

"So you're saying you like me?" Zay asked not so confidently.

"Yes! I like you Isaiah Babineaux! I'm sorry about what happened years ago rejecting you. After you and Lucas came to Texas and I payed you all a visit at Pappy Joe's farm, Riley said, "People change people!" I took what she said and thought it over and overtime I grew to see what she meant. I dated a couple of guys but none of them really were what I thought they were. I know you and Lucas are alike in many ways, you both would sacrifice so much for the people you care about and would do anything for them. I really admire that about you and how you respect women! You were very apologetic towards me when we had our incident and I gave you the cold shoulder. I know now I made a mistake, it took me awhile to figure it out but even just being with you and Lucas tonight made me see how much you have grown since you left Texas for New York. I'm really proud of you Zay and I wanna be with you and see this journey through." Vanessa poured her heart out.

"Oh shut up already and come here!" Zay demanded as his and Vanessa's lips clashed. Riley and Lucas couldn't help but look on and be so happy for Zay. Zay proved he was not the final attacker, he was a true friend and now, in Riley's opinion the universe has rewarded him for his honesty with Vanessa coming back into his life and playing a bigger role. Zay and Vanessa pulled away from each other as their heads drew closer together, hands are taken and enjoying their moment.

All of a sudden a loud noise was heard, it sounded like something breaking and shouts of anger and hate sprung throughout the hotel! Once voice was definitely Billy Ross' but there was also a more intimidating voice! Billy was thrown to the outside by a huge looking man! It was the 7 foot center from St. Stephen's! Anthony Campbell! Billy was down on all fours as Anthony kicked his ribs with plenty of power and showed no remorse as Zay and Lucas tried to pull Anthony off of him, Billy got up and landed a few cheap shots going through Lucas and Zay who were trying to hold back the big man Billy was throwing straight rights like there was no tomorrow, Anthony was hurt! Billy was gaining the advantage in what turned into a 3 on 1 fight! Anthony soon after found the strength to shake off Zay and Lucas and went straight for Billy Ross tackling him and got on top of him as he poured on the punches in a full mount. Lucas and Zay were able to separate the two big men. As Billy was held back by Zay while Lucas was doing his best to hold back Anthony!

"Guys stop it! What's going on here?!" Lucas grunted as he was struggling to contain Anthony.

"Fucker over here is what's the problem!" Anthony said still enraged towards Billy.

"You better hope and pray we face off in the Semi-Finals tomorrow so I can beat your ass!" Billy warned as he was still being held back by Zay while Anthony submitted to Lucas and did not show any form of resistance against Lucas.

"Look man, I know he's your boy and all but still, keep him on a short leash." Anthony warned.

"You're saying he's not trustworthy?" Lucas exclaimed not believing what Anthony is saying.

"Fucking right I'm saying that! I just want friendly competition that is also tough not people who resort to cheap shots! Keep your eye on this boy, looks can be deceiving and he is someone that I feel is sketchy." Anthony accused.

"BULLSHIT! I'm more loyal than most of the guys in this fuckin state!" Billy fired back still resisting Zay's containment.

"Billy stop it!" Riley ordered.

"Shut up Riley! Stay out of it!" Billy defied her.

"HEY! That's my girlfriend! Watch your mouth Billy!" Lucas immediately defended Riley without hesitation.

"Oh and what are you gonna do huh Lucas! I would watch Riley get her ass beat like how Charlie beat her ass!" Billy blurted out without thinking. Suddenly Lucas and Riley's eyes grew from Billy's comments.

"SO IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HELD ME DOWN, WHILE CHARILE, WYATT AND, DAVE BEAT UP RILEY?!" Lucas yelled in anger and betrayl.

"Fuckin right!" Billy answered.

"I told you! He doesn't seem right! Look man I may not know who you are but still, don't do something I'd regret." Anthony warned Lucas to make sure he doesn't cross the line.

"What the fuck Billy! What happened to brothers code?" Zay grunted still struggling to keep Billy at bay.

"Fuck that shit! Every man for themselves is what I say!" Billy said as he shook Zay off of him and punched him in the mouth.

"OH MY GOD! ZAY!" Vanessa ran towards Zay to check up on him as his blood was spilt onto the snow. Billy was immediately met by Lucas who was angry and rushed Billy, tackling him and began to pound on him until he was held back by Anthony and other members of the John Adams High Basketball team and the coaches!

"KNOCK IT OFF BOYS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Coach O'Neal yelled at the top of his lungs furious at how his players were acting as Vanessa helped Zay up.

"Ok I don't know what the hell happened but you better make sure you guys straighten things out for tomorrow's game! And Billy, you better thank Riley who saved your hide after she ran towards my hotel room telling me what the hell was going on!" Coach O'Neal still was yelling at a furious pace as Lucas was pacing back and forth with a look on his eyes that wanted not to hurt Billy, but kill him. Billy sat on the snow near the front entrance shaking off the powerful punches Lucas threw to his face.

"C'mon Lucas, calm down please!" Riley pleaded as she got in front of Lucas and hugged him hoping he would calm down. He looked down upon her, and hugged her tightly but was still very angry towards Billy, one of his closest friends had stabbed him in the back and was responsible in playing a role which killed Riley's unborn child.

"Lucas, I know you're angry but please I don't want any more violence! You know how I feel whenever you get into a fight and you know how much I don't like it!" Riley held him as tight as she could hoping he'd listen to her. He did and calmed down.

"Riley, you don't know how angry I am, I just wanna do stuff to him that likely will land me in jail!" Lucas said still somewhat angry.

"And what would that accomplish yes you got revenge for the baby, but in the long run what would that do? You could go to jail and destroy your chances of being in the NCAA, the NBA and, more! Lucas I need you to stay with me." Riley ordered as she raised her voice at him while Vanessa and Zay enter the hotel with Zay holding his jaw still rocked by Billy's punch.

"You ok man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah…Are you?" Zay quietly said still not believing that Billy Ross would betray Lucas.

"We'll see." Lucas nodded his head still having his killer instincts. Anthony entered the building and approached the four.

"Hey guys, I know that we could face each other in the semi-finals or maybe even the finals but whatever happens, I ask that you face off against my school with the best you got." Anthony requested.

"We'll bring it, just don't beat up Billy too much." Zay said starting to feel better.

"You got it. May the best school win." Anthony accepted as he stuck his hand out for a handshake with the two stars from John Adams. They shook hands and went off their separate ways. As Lucas and Zay made it to their hotel room, he knows Riley and Vanessa have to leave. They had to play a game at noon and needed to rest especially after that confrontation. Kisses and hugs were exchanged between the couples as they all retired for the night. However, things will never be the same for the John Adams High Senior Boys Basketball Team.

 ** _Author's Note: BOOM! Billy Ross is revealed as the final attacker that killed Riley's unborn baby! So how do you guys feel this will play out for the rest of the tournament? Riley is scared about Charlie being there and now Billy! 2 of the 4 attackers that night are at Madison Square Garden! And what do you guys think of Anthony? An unlikely ally that's for sure but hey surprises come in all shapes, sizes and, different places. Tell me what your thoughts are by leaving a review and your prediction as to how Lucas and Zay will play the remainder of this tournament. As always guys I hope you all have a wonderful day and be safe._**


	32. Chapter 32- Trouble In Paradise

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Day 2 has arrived! Lucas, Zay and the rest of the John Adams Warriors are ready to take on the final 4 teams potentially facing off against a new ally: Anthony Campbell in the finals. As Pappy Joe once said, "Time for talk is over" and so it is!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!_**

As Zay and Lucas woke up at 9am, they were energized feeling something special would happen today for one of them if not the both of them, however could they trust a member of the team: Billy Ross. Billy Ross the previous night was confirmed as the final attacker against Lucas and Riley the night Lucas and Riley were jumped by Charlie, Wyatt and, Dave. With Billy's involvement coming to light last night, Zay and Lucas must make sure he pays for his actions. "Listen man, as much as I wanna take Billy down for what he did to you guys, it's already way too late to hold another Baller's Court session. Besides, I hate to admit it but we'll need him if we face Anthony. Nate and I could beat their guards no problem it's just Anthony that's the issue." Zay commented as he was getting his gear ready.

"Zay, I know you and Nate can beat them I have faith in you guys…I have faith in my teammates." Lucas replied back trying to calm down Zay's anxiety. He began to chuckle.

"You pulled that line straight from Space Jam didn't you?" Zay smirked remembering that line from one of his favorite childhood movies.

"You damn right it was! We would always watch that movie together when we were kids. As the boys got ready and looked back on their childhood, they knew how far they've come together and now they were only two games away from the State Championships and possibly one step closer to becoming NCAA Basketball players. The boys finally were ready and met up with the rest of the team, "Bout time you guys got here!" Yogi welcomed the final pieces of the puzzle shaking hands with his teammates.

"Ya guys I thought you slept in for a while." Nate called walking over to Yogi, Lucas and, Zay.

"You boys ready to win today?" Trent asked walking to meet his teammates but right behind him came Billy Ross as the tension in the room suddenly went to an all-time high between Lucas, Zay and, Billy.

"Ya we are Trent! And thanks for your loyalty that you've shown the team, although you are one of the more underrated guys I sadly know of some overrated guys that are also disloyal to the team!" Zay commented shaking Trent's hand but giving a sharp look to Billy with murderous intent.

"Oh I'm sorry and what is that supposed to mean?" Billy said beginning to confront Zay as Nate, Trent and Yogi separated the two with Lucas holding Zay back.

"Yo what happened between you guys! Come together because we need the both of you if we're gonna win today!" Trent exclaimed trying to play peacekeeper.

"Oh Billy knows what he did!" Lucas said backing up Zay clenching his fists just spoiling for a fight also becoming confrontational as the noise began to disturb some of the employees at the Oakwood hotel.

"Guys calm down! I know we're checking out of the hotel and the end is in sight but please just keep it together until the tournament is over!" Trent said still being in the middle of the two parties. Coach O'Neal and Coach Hardaway came down to the front hall and what they saw wasn't good news in terms of team moral.

"What the hell is going on here boys?" Coach Hardaway said in an angry voice that rattled their minds.

"Nothing! Just a disagreement!" Yogi answered trying to downplay the situation.

"Yogi… Let's be real here, you can't lie for worth a damn so just drop it ok?" Coach Hardaway said seeing right through Yogi as the young player hung his head trying to help Billy, Lucas and, Zay resolve their differences on their own without the drama.

"Listen guys, we're playing in about 2 and a half hours, get it together! Whatever you guys have against each other, bury it as fast as you can and move on! We got a tournament to win!" Coach O'Neal stepped in trying to help resolve it as he and Coach Hardaway proceeded to the bus parked in front waiting for the John Adams Warriors.

Glares were still exchanged as the coaches left with the players in between them to make sure nothing bad happens.

"Ok seriously, can we just get in the bus? We got a game soon so let's settle this later. Can we agree to that?" Yogi said taking charge of the situation.

"I agree. Lucas and Zay stay in the front, big men in the back!" Trent agreed as he waited to make sure he and Billy left first. It was an awkward situation as all 15 players and coaches took their seats on the bus. Lucas and Zay were sitting together while Nate and Yogi were sitting across from them. Billy and Trent the two big men of the team sat together and across from them are some of the Grade 11 big men: Duncan Hoyt and Robby Emerson. As the John Adams entered the world's most famous arena they quickly took a look at the bracket on the final four teams. John Adams, St. Stephens, Sacred Heart and, Mount Sinai! John Adams would face-off against Mount Sinai and Sacred Heart against St. Stephens. As Lucas quickly grasped on who the opponents were for the semi-finals, he realized that he would have to face off against the same guy who put him in the hospital back in October! He never got the same of the player but he remembered the face white male, approximately 6'1, ripped build, wearing number 8, clean and short dark brown hair and, has a tattoo of a wolf on top of a cliff his left arm. The memory of the accident came back to plague Lucas' mind reliving the traumatic experience of the worst injury in his life where he almost lost it all. However now, it was different! He was a better player than he was before, he grew another few inches to his height, stronger, smarter and, his lucky charm is still with him: Riley. Lucas was thinking of Riley and how they would celebrate together in center court until he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Hey Lucas you ok?" Coach Hardaway asked snapping Lucas out of his daze.

"Ya! Ya! I'm ok Coach, what's up?" Lucas said as he blinked a couple of times before facing Coach Hardaway.

"Listen, I know that we're facing Mount Sinai first but listen, what happened back in October is behind us now! Stay focus, play your game and, play smart basketball." Coach Hardaway lectured to his player.

"I will coach… Thank you." Lucas said smiling feeling slightly at ease.

The Warriors made their way to their dressing room and got set up, Lucas and Zay were across the room from Billy who was on the far side of the room which was a good idea considering the drama at the hotel.

"Ok guys you ready?" Coach O'Neal said coming to the middle of the dressing room to address his players.

"YES COACH!" The players roared sounding united.

"Lucas, Zay, Billy…Did you guys squish your drama?" Coach O'Neal asked leaving a fair amount of awkwardness in the room.

"We did coach." Billy lied.

"We're good to go sir." Zay said lying back.

"Good…Now we're facing off against Mount Sinai High School, I don't know how they made it this far quite frankly I think that's an underdog story which sadly needs to get buried by a powerhouse such as us am I right?!" Coach O'Neal asked the boys loudly.

"YES COACH!" The team answered for him.

"GOOD! Lucas, this is the team that put you in the hospital and out of the lineup for a while, if there was ever a great time for payback, it has come! I want a balanced attack from you guys and keep them guessing! That's how we beat them last time and I'm pretty sure we'll beat them again. Now what we need to remember is that we may have beaten them but if they're able to make it this far then they're probably doing something right over there. So stay focused and don't get ahead of yourselves! We beat them in October but guess what gentlemen, that was in October people can get a hell of a lot better in a few months so prepare for anything! Any questions?" Coach O'Neal said briefing the players.

"Typical starting lineup sir?" Nate asked raising his hand.

"No I'm gonna go a little different here, I want some of the Grade 11s to get more playing time for this game to get more experience. So the starting line-up for now is: Billy Ross, Duncan Hoyt, Lucas Friar, Nate Estrada and, Zay Babineaux!" Coach O'Neal listed.

"How come Trent won't start with us coach?" Lucas asked disagreeing with Coach O'Neal's choice.

"Because he's been battling hard for the last few games in close-quarters and I believe he's earned some time to rest and I wanna test this out to see if Trent is better off the bench than he is starting." Coach O'Neal answered.

"So young man, you ready?" Coach Hardaway asked the 6'8 big man as he took a sip of water.

"I love a challenge sir!" An eager Duncan answered.

"Let's get it boys! Bring it in!" Coach O'Neal said as the players gathered around him.

"Alright boys! Here we go, Semi-Finals is here! Scouts will be here and you write the story on how you want to leave your legacy at the school. Teamwork on three…1…2…3" Coach O'Neal said trying to pump up and inspire the young men.

"TEAMWORK!" Everyone yelled together as one making their way to the court for the semi-final game! The John Adams Warriors vs Mount Sinai Bears the stage was set as both teams excitedly ran out of the tunnel running to the hardwood floor and began to get set warm-up. As the team was practicing their shots at the three point line, Lucas jogged over their bench's side and saw his lucky charm 4 rows behind the bench, she was waving at him smiling from ear to ear and mouthed to him "I love you" before blowing a kiss to him. The young Texan could only smile knowing how blessed he was with a girl like her. He caught her kiss, turned his left hand to a fist and kissed his knuckles symbolizing he caught her kiss as he extended his fist to her direction.

"C'mon Lucas you and Riley can make love together later at the after party but can you stay focused on the game?" Zay commented bringing Lucas back to earth.

"Oh c'mon Zay! Look who's beside her." Lucas said as he turned Zay towards where Riley was sitting and beside her was Vanessa. Zay froze that Vanessa was sitting right there beside Riley and now felt the pressure too as his heart almost jumped out of his body and wanted to be with his new girlfriend.

"Lucas…How do you play when Riley is there watching you?" Zay asked feeling pressured to play better than he ever has before.

"You just play, let the game come to you and, show how much you appreciate her supporting you by playing well in return." Lucas said honestly. The buzzer sounded as players on both sides stood on the court in warm-up uniforms standing from one side of the court to the other on their respective halves of the court as Maya Hart took to center court to sing the National Anthems.

" _Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light. What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets red glare, the bombs in air, gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there. Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave. O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave!"_ Maya beautifully sang as the crowd applauded and cheered for the blonde beauty.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the John Adams Warriors starting line-up!" The announcer said as the bench players lined up creating their own tunnel waiting for the starting five to walk through them.

"At Power Forward, standing a 6'8 number 21: Duncan Hoyt! The Center standing 6'10, number 32: Billy Ross! The Shooting Guard, standing at 5'11 number 10: Nate Estrada! The Point Guard, standing at 5'10 number 30: Isiah Babineaux! And their Team Captain! The Small Forward, standing at 6'6 number 24: Lucas Friar!" The announcer called the names, positions and, numbers of the John Adams players one by one as each member exited to come forward walked through the tunnel of players as their excitement and energy could be felt throughout the entire arena as with each man coming forward the cheers grew louder and louder as most of the students from John Adams if not all of them were attending the game!

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the starting lineup for The Mount Sinai Bears!" The announcer prepared as the Mount Sinai faithful cheered loudly for their players. Lucas waited for them man responsible for the accident and all of the pain that was placed upon him and could only think of: How Riley chose Charlie over him at one time, the injuries, overdosing, his depression, etc. Now Lucas was poised to mark his revenge. The noise around him was numb just waiting for that lucky number to be called.

"And their Team Captain! Playing Shooting Guard, standing at 5'11 wearing number 8: Tyler Daniels!" The Announcer called as Tyler was revealed to be the man who sidelined Lucas. Lucas looked at him as if he was a marked man, pointing his fingers at him and flicked his wrist to the sky like a gun. Tyler Daniels is now on Lucas' hit list of players he wanted to badly beat. Both teams got into their jerseys and took center court. Handshakes were exchanged in good sportsmanship but when Lucas came to Tyler, a fierce look engaged both athletes as they locked up face to face. Lucas never forgot that day. "Welcome back Friar." Tyler said getting ready sounding like he was showing no mercy.

"Good to be back." Lucas said trying to hide his anger and desire to school him in front of both schools. The stage was set, the referees were ready, Billy and the center from Mount Sinai were ready for the tip off to begin the game, the referee between both big men threw the ball in the air as Billy tipped the ball towards Zay who not too far behind him and Zay catches the ball as the first semi-final game had begun.

 _ **Author's Note: The first semi-final game has begun! How do you guys think Our Warriors will play? Will Billy play like he has an agenda? Will Lucas keep his emotions intact and keep professional? Will Zay play well to impress Vanessa? Take your guesses in the reviews and leave a prediction! I really wanna know what's on your minds guys I wanna know how I'm doing thus far since I really haven't done too many action scenes so any sort of help would be greatly appreciated so I can tel a better story that'll leave you guys on the edge of your seats and tug at your heart strings a bit. OH and before I forget, do you really think Charlie will come after Lucas and Riley? You will see him again later on with backup. Let me know guys and I promise more Rucas scenes will come soon it has been pretty limited thus far since it is mostly centered around Lucas and Zay. Take care everyone, be safe and have a wonderful day! :)**_


	33. Chapter 33- I Made It!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: This Chapter will focus on the game and aftermath of John Adams vs Mount Sinai. This story probably has a few more Chapters left and then I will likely do a one-shot of the NBA Draft in which something special will happen! So stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!_**

Zay caught the ball from the opening tip, he sees on opening on the right side of the court and sprints his way to the basket for an easy lay-up opening the scoring. Nate had the duty to guard Tyler, Lucas had an eye on both his defensive assignment but had a special eye on Tyler in hoping to make sure he gets his payback totally going against Coach Hardaway's words to him moments before the game. Lucas steals the ball playing with reckless abandon. "Lucas! Be careful next time you won't be so lucky! Play smart!" Coach Hardaway said from the John Adams bench telling Lucas to be cautious. The next time Mount Sinai came down the floor, Nate was doing his best to contain Tyler but he shook off Nate and shoots the 3 point shot from the left corner making it as the ball goes down the net. 4-3 was the score. "Well, this is going to be a close game huh?" Coach O'Neal whispered to Coach Hardaway putting the clipboard in front of him trying to hide his words. He nodded his head slowly wishing it wasn't true.

For most of the half the two teams traded baskets, sometimes the shots were falling, sometimes the defense was amazing that nobody couldn't really make anything however two things were sticking out like a sore thumb….Billy was having a fantastic game while Lucas was playing his worst game ever. Billy had 19 points by halftime, Lucas only had 8. Zay chipped in with 14 points while the young and eager 11th grader: Duncan Hoyt handled himself well scoring 7 points with 9 rebounds and, 2 assists. Halftime had finally come and the score was 57-52 Mount Sinai lead at Halftime. As both teams made their way to their respective tunnels. Lucas was furious at himself for not playing up to his potential. "FUCK!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs in anger and disappointment at himself as he hid his head in the white towels finally making it to the locker room sat down angry at himself. "C'mon man, let it go it's just one half you can make it happen next half." Zay said walking in front of oh his best friend trying to calm him down and to encourage him to keep going.

"Damn it Zay, if I keep this up I only got one game to show scouts why I'm worthy to make it to their squads in the NCAA. I have no idea if I've done enough…I really need to push it." Lucas said assessing his performance thus far.

"Lucas can you calm down! God man you are so tough on yourself at times! You need to cool down and let the game come to you. Riley hasn't lost hope in you so why are you starting to beat yourself up again?" Zay said again trying to bring the fire back inside Lucas. Lucas shrugged his shoulders acting like he didn't care and wanted this game to be over.

"Listen man, the only reason why we're in it right now is because Billy is having an awesome game and, the bench is really helping us out. Look man I need you to come back and show these scouts, Billy, Tyler and, Riley you still got a lot left in the tank. Keep shooting man I'll find ways to make sure you get the ball." Zay pleaded trying to keep Lucas motivated.

"Alright but I'm pretty sure a few places want Billy already." Lucas said in self-pity.

"Stop thinking like that man! I know you rarely have these sorts of games but it happens! WAKE UP LUCAS!" Zay raised his voice at his best friend before slapping him across the face as the thud could be heard around the room. Lucas stood up furious at his best friend.

"What are you gonna do Lucas? You can get mad at me all you want but what would that do for you and Riley huh? You've always told me how you wanted to make sure you both had an awesome life and where you guys can relax in peace, and having the ability to raise your family without any worries? What happened to that now Lucas? Are you giving up on that?" Zay asked extending his arms out leaving himself wide open for an attack from his best friend. Lucas had dreamed that one of the teams from California, Florida or anywhere that Riley loved would draft him so that they can move their, get married and, start their family. That was Riley's dream and Lucas wanted that too because he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else but her. He placed his head down staring at his Nikes and continued to beat himself up mentally. He didn't answer Zay.

"Ok if that's your decision, fine! But don't talk to me if the real you decides to comeback." Zay shrugged walking away.

The second half began and John Adams had the ball, Zay and Billy somehow played exceptionally well but Lucas really wasn't himself… A quarter of the way through the final half, Nate passed the ball to Lucas for an open shot from the 3 point line but decided to pass the ball to Duncan and he scored! "What the fuck was that?!" Nate exclaimed angry at Lucas.

"Shut up Nate don't worry we got time!" Lucas exclaimed back picking up his assignment. The John Adams Warriors managed to get the game to a very close game only behind by a single point. Lucas drives to the basket, throws up a layup and misses terribly! Billy grabs the rebound and slams it over two defenders! John Adams was finally back in the lead 69-67. "Lucas! You want me to take you out of the game?" Coach O'Neal threatened from the bench losing his patience with Lucas. Zay could only look on as to how Lucas would react. Lucas decided to stay in but he knew he was on a short leash. Tyler gets the ball decides to drive the ball through Lucas but Lucas stays with him and as Tyler goes up for a slam dunk…Lucas blocks the ball and sends it flying into the stands! "…Bitch." Tyler stared down Lucas. Lucas payed no attention to him…Lucas has arrived! Nate inbounds the ball to Zay who rushes up the court, Zay drives and passes to Lucas for a 3 pointer, he shoots and…it's good! 72-67. Timeout called by: Mount Sinai.

"So you're back huh?" Zay asked walking up to Lucas on their way to the bench together.

"Damn right…Thank Zay." Lucas said wrapping his arm around his brother from another mother.

"Alright look guys, crunch time is coming, that means I want my original starting 5 to be on so: Billy, Trent, Lucas, Nate and, Zay. Nate you've been doing ok so far but I need you to step up because chances are, they're going to give the ball to Tyler. If Tyler drives to the right side, Lucas help out Nate since Tyler is right handed, force him to the corner and double team him…So far I don't think he does well when it's 2 on 1. When we're on offence, Trent…Billy you guys know what to do, use your height to your advantage. Billy my man, you've been awesome! Finish the game strong and I can feel some scouts will talk to you after the game!" Coach O'Neal said feeling confident in Billy. The buzzer sounded as the players made their way back to the court while Duncan played well but now Coach O'Neal's original starting five minus Charlie, are back on the floor. And as Coach O'Neal called out, Nate played very well on defense and as Tyler drives to the right side, Lucas' legs explode to help Nate and Tyler is trapped in the corner! Tyler calls for a timeout after all the pressure and nobody there to help.

Meanwhile in the stands, Riley, Vanessa and, Maya are as loud as they can get. "Hey Maya where's Farkle?" Riley asked now noticing Farkle had been gone for awhile.

"Oh he's working the cameras for John Adams! Oh that reminds me it's our 1 year anniversary so me and him are going somewhere…exclusive tonight!" Maya said seductively.

"MAYA?!" Riley exclaimed in shock.

"Wow! Damn girl!" Vanessa said in shock

"What are you two losers shocked about?" Maya said crossing her arms still grinning.

"Are you sure you and Farkle are ready to take that step in your relationship?" Riley asked thinking like her mother.

"Oh here we go! What do you got for me today Mrs. Moral Compass!" Maya said making run of her best friend.

"But Maya! Having sex is major step in a relationship a new sign of commitment that couples should make together!" Riley began to preach before Maya began to become drowsy.

"Later losers, If you need me, I'll be with Farkle!" Maya said as she took her coat and left her seat going up the stairs near her.

Action on the court has picked up, Lucas and Zay were up to their typical schemes exchanging shots together and even getting the others involved to keep the Mount Sinai players guessing. But mostly it was Zay scoring. He was playing the best game of his life! So far with 34 points and now John Adams was carrying a 3 point lead as minutes felt like seconds! The score was now 89-86 and it came down to the final play! There were 12 seconds to go and Mount Sinai was in control of the ball… The point guard came up the court, shakes dribbles the ball through the legs and throws the ball through Zay's legs as Tyler catches it on the other side! Tyler races to his best shooting spot: The left corner! Nate stayed with him until suddenly runs into a wall in their center player! Tyler is now free, gets to his spot and shoots the three! The ball is in the air and it goes into the net! Tie game! No timeouts and with only 4 seconds to go, Nate throws the ball into the air like a quarterback out of desperation, Lucas tries to catch it but it was no good, Billy recovers it and is forced to shoot a three point shot which he barely makes! The buzzer sounded as the ball was in the air, everyone held their breath…If Billy makes this shot John Adams advances if not, they go home and Mount Sinai continues on….The ball hits the rim, bounces in the air and…DOWN THE NET IT GOES! JOHN ADAMS WINS IN A DRAMATIC SECOND HALF! The John Adams faithful rushed to the court in celebration! Riley and Vanessa were so happy cheering on their boyfriends but the big star was Billy Ross! After the chaos was over, a man came up to him. "Billy Ross, you played an excellent game son." The man said shaking Billy's hand.

"Thank you sir." Billy said still relieved he made that shot.

"Listen, we at Duke University wanna offer you a full scholarship! If you got the grades, you're in. Here's my card if you're interested in talking in the future." The scout: Kevin O'Brien said leaving his information. It wasn't only Duke university that offered scholarships to Billy but: Davidson University, Gonzaga University and, Louisiana State University left their information with him. Billy was set! But he wasn't the only one to get a scholarship.

"Hey are you Isaiah Babineaux?" A man in a dark grey suit asked Zay.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Zay asked halfway to the stands to celebrate with Vanessa.

"ok I'm a scout for Syracuse University, we believe you will be a great asset to our team. Whenever you aren't busy can you give us a call so we can talk about your time on the team?" The scout said leaving his card with Zay.

"WOW! Thank you so much sir! I look forward to hopefully playing for you guys in the fall." Zay said smiling that one of his goals has been achieved.

"No Thank you for an awesome game! Keep it up Isaiah!" The scout said as he was impressed with Zay's performance. Lucas was with Riley as he looked on. He was very proud of him, he earned every good thing coming to him. "Lucas! Syracuse wants me to play for them!" Zay exclaimed running to his best friend.

"That's awesome bro! I'm so happy for you!" Lucas said proud of his best friend as they hugged it out. They pulled apart and Zay turned his attention to Vanessa.

"So, I guess I'll be sticking around for a little while." Zay said as he held onto Vanessa's waist.

"Good, because I don't plan on leaving either." Vanessa said as they shared a beautiful kiss. Lucas was upset, he wishes that he was offered a scholarship as he walked away without Riley and the others noticing…

The final score: John Adams Warriors: 92 over Mount Sinai Bears: 89

 **John Adams Top Performers:** Billy Ross (Center): 37 points, 15 rebounds, 8 blocks, 3 assists

Zay Babineaux (Point Guard): 27 points, 11 assists, 5 steals

Lucas Friar (Small Forward): 18 points, 9 rebounds, 4 assists

 **Mount Sinai's Top performers** : Tyler Daniels (Shooting Guard): 29 points, 7 assists, 4 steals

Trey Coleman (Point Guard): 23 points, 12 assists, 3 rebounds

Bryan Reid (Power Forward): 14 points, 10 rebounds, 4 blocks

 ** _Author's Note: Damn! What's going on with Lucas! Hopefully he can pull it together since they will need him in their next game against St. Stephen's (We know that's coming) But soon this story will be wrapping up and I wanna thank you all for tuning and and reading this, I hope that you've all been enjoying Girl Meets Emergency and that you guys continue to until the end and even read the one shot called: Girl Meets The NBA! Do you guys think Lucas will get the scholarship and if so where: Texas, Syracuse or UCLA. Have a great weekend you guys and more will be coming soon. Stay safe guys_**


	34. Possible NBA Draft?

Girl Meets Emergency

Author's Note: Ok guys so I need your help with something for the one-shot so I have narrowed it down to top 10 Lucas and Zay can be drafted to, the question is you guys WILL pick! The top two teams will be where either Zay or Lucas will be drafted to so here we go….

Brooklyn Nets

Charlotte Hornets

Dallas Mavericks

Houston Rockets

Los Angeles Lakers

New York Knicks

Orlando Magic

Houston Rockets

Sacramento Kings

San Antonio Spurs


	35. Chapter 34-Take A Break

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: The following events take place before the finals…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World!**_

It was just after the Semi-Final game between John Adams and Mount Sinai, the team was back in the locker room as Coach O'Neal took to the center of the room. "Alright guys 1 down, 1 to go! Rest up as much as you can guys, St. Stephens according to Coach Hardaway who did some scouting and will scout again during the next semi-finals has told me we will need everyone at their best that means double for you Mr. Friar. I know it's rare for you to have a bad game but that's part of the game young man! You still got time! I know Zay and Billy got offered scholarships so congrats to you guys and for my grade 12s don't worry about it! You still got this game to really make some noise! So ice your bodies right now, relax, walk around and have a good lunch because I was told by Superintendent Turner that the finals will be at 7pm! Welcome to primetime gentlemen!" Coach O'Neal informed the team as the team ended the team meeting with a thunderous applause before being dismissed. Coach Hardaway began making his way to the arena again to watch the next semi-final game between St. Stephens vs Sacred Heart but was stopped by a disturbed Lucas Friar. "Coach! Can we talk for a bit?" Lucas asked stopping Coach Hardaway.

"Ya bud, walk and talk?" Coach Hardaway offered. Lucas accepted as they made their way to the stands where Riley was waving her hand signaling to sit where she and Vanessa were. They took the very good seats it was 10 rows behind the bench they once occupied which would now be taken by Sacred Heart. "Lucas are you ok?" Riley asked knowing Lucas wasn't all there mentally. He shook his head.

"Listen Lucas, I know last game wasn't your best but you're in the finals! You can do this!" Riley said trying to encourage her boyfriend.

"And how the fuck do you know that Riley?! Do you know the pressure on my shoulders to help lead this team to the title!" Lucas went off on his girlfriend as she backed up, eyes grew wide as this rarely happened between them.

"Hey! Take it easy Lucas, she's just trying to help you and calm you down. I recommend you apologize to her." Coach Hardaway said trying to stop the fighting.

"I can't sir! I just feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I can't let anyone go down with me…I don't want Riley to suffer with me. I don't want her to carry the burden I come with and, I don't want her to feel my pain." Lucas said fearing what would happen if they lost.

"Lucas…No matter what I'm stuck with you and I'll always be by your side no matter what so can you please just ease up and not go off on me!" Riley raised her voice defending herself.

"Lucas, listen you got your teammates buddy, don't think it's you against the world all the time…It's you and the guys vs whoever wins this game." Vanessa said defending Riley hooking arms with her.

"They're right Lucas, that's how I knew my wife was right in front of me when I was playing for the Michigan State Spartans." Coach Hardaway said giving his input on the situation. Lucas turned to his assistant coach who was taking in the game. "Sir, why did you choose to coach us when you could be coaching in the NCAA?" Lucas asked never knowing why Coach Hardaway picked Coaching High School kids over University kids.

"Well I like shaping minds and helping develop young men like yourself to be full grown men and prepare you to take on the world of basketball, the stiff competition and, to teach you the life lessons that comes with being a pro athlete. Typically a good chunk of guys have a good head over their shoulders while some live life on the fast lane and when they retire, they don't know what to do with themselves…I wanna make sure you guys make wise and smart career choices so that you don't worry about retirement, you'll still be very well off." Coach Hardaway lectured to his young player.

"But didn't you play in the NBA after?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I did for a good while until my time was up…Eventually my son grew up and I wanted to teach him to make sure he never made my mistakes and was prepared to face the world during and after his career. But I never thought for me it would come down to teaching at the High School level." Coach Hardaway said reflecting on his son.

"And how is your son doing Coach?" Riley asked peaking over Lucas' ribs.

"He's going great! He's one of the best guys in his position in the NBA and is raising a beautiful family." Coach Hardaway informed. At that moment, something changed within Lucas and Riley…Something magical. "Riley, I'm very sorry for snapping at you." Lucas said apologetically

"You're forgiven. Now come here." Riley said happily as she walked towards her boyfriend, got on her tip toes and began to kiss him.

"Ok you love birds get a room or something!" Vanessa commented walking away from the heat being emitted from Riley and Lucas' kiss.

"Gotta love seeing young love in action." Coach Hardaway said as he turned his attention back on the game. Lucas and Riley pulled apart as they held hands again. "So will you promise me you'll do your best this game?" Riley asked looking at her boyfriend's eyes.

"I do." Lucas said kissing Riley again.

"Good! And if you guys win we will all go out to celebrate?" Riley asked trying to squeeze a party out of him.

"At the bakery? All night long!" Lucas answered smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

A few moments later Zay met up with Vanessa as they grabbed Farkle and Maya so the six can all go out for lunch. "Ok so Lucas, Zay, you boys need high calories since we have lots of time to kill until you play the winner of St. Stephens vs Sacred Heart so we can hit up Five Guys if you want?" Vanessa suggested.

"God Bless you woman!" Lucas and Zay thanked Vanessa in unison bowing at her feet.

"Alright c'mon you two let's go! The boss ladies are driving." Maya said whipping out her keys.

"On one condition!" Riley stops the group.

"I don't like where this is going." Lucas commented smelling one of Riley's schemes coming up.

"She is Mr. Matthews' daughter so maybe she's just as sneaky smart." Farkle said piggybacking on Lucas' point.

"If the ladies drive, that means the guys have to pay for lunch! AND if John Adams win in the finals…Pay for dinner as well." Riley ordered folding her hands on her lap and smiling about her scheme. The boys looked at each other all shocked at Riley's idea while their respective girlfriends were giving them death stares making sure they say the right answer.

"Farkle, if you don't say what I thinking will be the next words out of your mouth…No dessert if you know what I mean." Maya said seductively as Farkle fainted falling back having been told of the promised land in manhood!

"…Great job Maya you broke him again!" Lucas said waking up the genius of the group.

"OK WE'LL PAY! TAKE MY MONEY ALREADY!" Farkle exclaimed already accepting.

"Good boy!" Maya said happily knowing she got her way walking past Farkle and slapping his butt as she walked past him.

Everyone's jaws fell to the floor at what they saw! "Wow!" They all said together.

"What a woman!" Farkle said knowing tonight will be a night only told by legends.

"Not if I can help it!" Riley said as she took out her phone trying to text her uncle Shawn.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY RILEY! Tonight is the night Farkle Minkus becomes a legend!" Farkle exclaimed holding Riley's phone down making sure she does not text her uncle.

"Riley…Sweetheart, please put the phone down" Lucas said nervously hoping he doesn't get lectured by Riley.

"Lucas?! Are you siding with Farkle and Maya having premarital sex?!" Riley gasped shocked that Lucas doesn't side with her.

"Well if you think about, I think they are ready to make that step into their relationship and both have agreed on that together." Lucas said trying to ease the tension.

"No I refuse to allow my best friend to lose her virginity before marriage which is a sacred time in a woman's life!" Riley exclaimed still trying to fight Farkle for control of the phone.

"Riley please!" Zay said backing up Lucas.

"You two are pigs! Lucas what if our daughter wanted to have sex at the age of 17 when she's been in a relationship with a guy for a year?" Riley asked finally regaining control of the phone as she placed her hands on her hips waiting for Lucas' answer.

"Zay I can't believe you for wanting this to happen." Vanessa said supporting Riley.

"Well if you two ladies really think of it, it looked like she's more than ready to do the deed and wants it to happen." Zay said being observant of what he saw.

"Lucas…You still haven't answered my question." Riley said tapping her toes on the floor waiting.

"Well…I…I ughhh…I have to let our daughter decide." Lucas guessed as to what he would do if he had a daughter that was 17 years old.

"Are you kidding me?!" Riley gasped at his answer.

"No I'm serious Riley, it's her body! We as parents have to support her and will have to teach her how to spot a healthy relationship over an unhealthy relationship. Only she decides if she is ready and willing to make that step into her relationship and if the guy ends up using her…Then…OH MY GOD I TURNED INTO YOUR FATHER!" Lucas gasped coming to the realization of her fatherly instincts. Riley could only chuckle at his observation.

"Ok look, can this episode of the Maury show wait, I'm hungry!" Zay pleaded for his friends to go. The agreed and finally left Madison Square Garden for Five Guys. Riley, Vanessa and, Maya drove to the restaurant but when they arrived at the parking lot two of the three couples were there, Maya and Farkle were missing. "Riley, weren't Maya and Farkle behind you guys?" Zay asked wondering where the final couple was.

"Ya but I don't know what happened to them?" Riley said.

"Well speak of the devil." Vanessa said pointing out at Maya's car coming in. The two emerged from the car and joined the rest of the group waiting at the front entrance.

"And where have you two been?" Riley asked curiously.

"Oh, just getting some stuff for our one year anniversary." Maya answered walking in the door.

"I become a man tonight!" Farkle proudly announces to the rest of the group while Riley rolls her eyes. Although they had this discussion with the parents at the bakery before the tournament, Riley still has certain reservations about sex. All six made their orders inside and the guys came through and paid for lunch for them and their significant others. While hanging out at the restaurant the three ladies already sitting at the table when all of a sudden, the door opens up and came a figure two of the ladies really didn't need to see…Shawn Hunter!

"Oh boy! What is he doing here?" Maya groaned trying to hide her face from her stepfather.

"Hey kids!" The man greeted walking up to the young ladies.

"And who is this lady right here?" Shawn asked having not met Vanessa yet.

"That's Vanessa, Zay's better half." Maya answered as Vanessa and Shawn shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa. I'm Shawn Hunter, Maya's dad!" Shawn greeted making the proper introductions.

"So whatcha doing here dad?" Maya asked.

"Well I'm having lunch right now. Since John Adams isn't playing till the finals, I thought I could get lunch here then help your mother out at the bakery." Shawn answered.

"AHHH! He's here!" Farkle gasped as he and the boys were making their way to the table.

"Oh the genius is here too?" Shawn said in a tone is like a very protective father.

"Dad! Please don't embarrass me here…"Maya groaned beginning to hide her face.

"Oh please how bad could this be!" Shawn scoffed at Maya's complaint.

"Dad…Try that again, it's mine and Farkle's one year anniversary so please! Don't do anything to embarrass me!" Maya pleaded again.

"Oh really! What do you have planned for my daughter tonight boy?" Shawn switched his attention from Maya to Farkle in a heartbeat to question him.

"What are your plans tonight then Farkle?" Shawn asked getting close to Farkle. Farkle immediately became nervous and his body began to stiffen up. Maya couldn't bring herself to watch how Farkle reacted to the situation.

"Just dinner and dessert sir!" Farkle freaked out. Shawn's jaw dropped while Lucas and Zay were doing their best to contain their laughter to see what happens next as they brought the trays to the table and waited for what came next. Shawn walked to his daughter with his mouth hanging open and hands on his hips.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?!" Shawn asked his daughter. She nodded her head.

"NOT TODAY BUDDY!" Shawn said in defiance bridal carrying his daughter out of the restaurant. Zay and Lucas became very amused while Riley and Vanessa were disappointed with their reactions.

"Lucas! That's my uncle you're laughing at! Remember he's a lot like my father except his hair can actually move." Riley commented trying to enjoy her meal.

"I'm sorry Riley I couldn't help it! Your family is hilarious!" Lucas said taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Well, what else is new." Riley saw his point knowing of the characters in her family.

"At least he didn't kill me!" Farkle chimed in with his comment. The rest of the crew ate until Maya finally came back looking tired.

"I love my dad and all but man, why does he have to be so protective?" Maya grumbled as she made her way to where Riley and Vanessa were sitting and began to unwrap her lunch.

"Oh please, Uncle Shawn is why more lenient than my dad that we can all agree on." Riley argued having everyone in the whole group agree. Mr. Matthews was the most protective father of the three.

"What I don't understand is that we've all had this talk at the bakery, so why does he still hold back on the fact that I am growing up and I can make my own decisions on this sort of topic?" Maya asked herself.

"It's because he's doing his job at being a father." Vanessa answered seeing how much Shawn loves Maya.

"Ya and to be honest he's doing his job too well." Maya still complained.

"Yup and that's exactly how I want Lucsa to be around our children someday." Riley began to go to Rileytown as she daydreamed. Everyone just had a great lunch together, talking about school, life and, trying to figure out their futures. All the couples sat close to each other when suddenly Lucas and Zay get a text. What they read really got under their skins…Billy Ross left the team!

 ** _Author's Note: Low blow by Billy! Once he scored a couple of chances to go into College basketball, he ditches the team! With the finals against the winner of Sacred Heart vs St. Stephens coming up, who will take Billy's spot and how will the Warriors play against the winners? But how do you guys like the bond between Farkle and Maya + Maya and Shawn? What would you like to see happen with that next? Please tell me in the reviews and what you hope happens next because you will also see Charlie Gardner in the next chapter what he's doing there I can't say until I release the next chapter. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all have a great day and many more down the road in life. Take care and be safe everyone! :)_**


	36. Chapter 35- Destiny Awaits

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Author's Note: Alright folks this MAY or MAY NOT be the final chapter pending on how much I write but if it is the final chapter, I wanna thank you all for reading Girl Meets Emergency and I hope you guys can enjoy some future work I have being planned out in my crazy, weird mind. Sooner or later I will release Girl Meets The NBA Lucas and Zay will be drafted but for which team still remains I will post in the author's note below the teams that are leading in the voting and you can still vote on which teams you guys would like to see Lucas or Zay on and remember the top two teams will be used during draft night. Enough talk, time to get into the action_**.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World! There would've been more hard times on the show by now if I did own the show.

"Zay…Are you reading what I'm reading?" Lucas asked Zay across the table both looking at their cell phones reading a text from Yogi.

"What the hell…Why would Billy just get up and leave the team?" Zay asked himself and Lucas.

"BILLY LEFT?! Thank God!" Riley said looking to the heavens sighing in relief.

"Riley! Billy is the only 12th grade big man we got besides Trent Michaels! Other than him it's just the 11th graders, Robbie Emerson and Duncan Hoyt that can play Center and Power Forward." Lucas explained knowing the limited space in their lineup for the big men positions.

"Speak in English Ranger Rick!" Maya groaned in confusion. Lucas sighed.

"Only Trent, Duncan and, Robbie can play the positions reserved for the tallest guys on the team." Lucas explained the problem.

"Well, Trent is 6'7, Duncan is 6'8, you and Robbie are 6'6 I guess you may have to play small forward and power forward now Lucas." Zay said knowing the predicament they are in.

"We'll see…I hope we can get ourselves out of this mess because if we do face St. Stephens next…That means we gotta face Anthony Campbell!" Lucas said knowing a possible opponent.

"Ya and from what I heard too, he's the best big man in the country! I heard he already accepted to play for the University of Connecticut Huskies!" Zay said passing on a rumor.

"He decided to play for UCONN?" Lucas exclaimed knowing Anthony will likely be a future opponent for Zay in the NCAA March Madness tournament.

"Ya the only reason he chose UCONN apparently is because he has family in Connecticut and some of his family are UCONN alumni." Zay answered.

"And how do know that if I may ask?" Lucas crossed his arms questioning his intel.

"Anthony and I talked for a bit and he's a really cool guy!" Zay answered Lucas' concerns.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Vanessa asked looking at the guy's table.

"We need to go back, knowing our coaches they would want to get the team together so we can get a plan together." Zay answered getting up and taking his drink with him.

"Alright then, let's go." Maya said getting up. The six teenagers left the Five Guys restaurant and the girls drove the guys back. During the drive Riley and Lucas needed to talk… "So, do you think you know…Billy and Charlie are gonna come after us since we know they were involved in attacking us?" Riley asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"They might now, I'll be keeping my eyes on where you are sitting and let's hope and pray nothing happens." Lucas sighed knowing Riley is in a vulnerable position.

"Lucas…If they do come after me, please don't turn into Texas Lucas. I can defend myself too." Riley pleaded with her boyfriend.

"But what if they try to hurt you? If they even try to come after you, I'm jumping into the stands and Texas Lucas will come out and pay them a visit." Lucas said rather angrily.

"Don't! Vanessa and Maya will be right beside me while Farkle is going to be busy being a cameraman for our school." Riley pleaded again taking his hands with her right hand while her left hand was steering the car so that she can calm him down.

"And if you won't?" Lucas asked looking at her.

"What do you mean if I won't?" Riley asked confused at what her boyfriend was asking.

"If they try to come after you, I'm coming up there no matter what anyone thinks or says! Riley after all this drama I just want to move on with this and bury this good! I'm sick and tired of people like Billy and Charlie messing with us, I just want us to be together and live our lives where nobody can bother us." Lucas said as he firmly grasped her right hand.

"Lucas, I agree with you on everything but nobody has to get hurt from all of this." Riley said pleading to him again.

"Oh we'll see about that." Lucas said feeling defeated in this argument with Riley. He then gets a text message from Zay.

"Lucas, meet at the hotel, let's relax for a bit and clear our heads." Lucas read aloud.

"Ok then!" Riley continued driving till she dropped him off at the hotel.

"Lucas, I'll be at home for a while to work on some homework ok? I'll be back for the Championship game tonight ok? I love you!" Riley said before driving off.

"I love you too babe!" Lucas said to his beautiful girlfriend as she drove off in her car.

Zay and Lucas met up and finally came back to their hotel room and plopped onto their beds to have a nap.

3 hours later!

It was 5:30pm and the boys heard a knock coming from the door. Lucas opened it up since he was the closest one, he opened it and it revealed Coach Hardaway.

"Hey Coach how you doing?" Lucas greeted his coach looking pretty groggy.

"Not bad, can you and Zay get up we have a team meeting in the locker room." Coach Hardaway instructed.

"Alright will do, see you in a bit Coach." Lucas said as Coach Hardaway left and Lucas closed the door as he woke up Zay. The two boys got their gear together and got ready as they went down to Madison Square Garden for the Championship Game. When all the members of the team entered the locker room, Coach O'Neal and Hardaway came in not in a good mood as it was noticeable Billy was not present in the locker room.

"Ok guys so, as you can see, Billy Ross is not here. No he didn't leave due to medical reasons so let's be thankful he's still in good health, he didn't leave under personal circumstances, he left for no reason! Just told me he was done!" Coach O'Neal said getting worked up.

"Listen guys, we're facing the St. Stephens Direwolves. Coach Hardaway will brief you all on what he has seen in terms of scouting the opponent and what we can expect tonight. Lucas, Zay, Duncan, Nate and, Trent will start. Knock it out of the park boys, it's time to prove yourselves." Coach O'Neal said before giving the floor to Coach Hardaway.

"Alright guys, so to get the big gigantic gorilla off our back, the main weapon for St. Stephens is Anthony Campbell. Probably the best big man I've seen live. We're gonna have to play him tough, we need to help each other and most importantly, we really need to communicate out there. Trent and Duncan…I'm really looking to you to keep Anthony at bay. You're gonna have to force him to take a shot at around 15 feet before the basket. Talk to each other and call for the help when you guys need each other. As long as Anthony doesn't create too much of mess for us, we have a good shot at winning the title tonight, but if Anthony fights through our defense, then this will be as close as it gets." Coach Hardaway says briefing the team.

"Lucas, Zay…In terms of scoring, you guys have been my most consistent players. Lucas I know last game wasn't your best, but make sure you make a statement here tonight! I'm leaning to you guys and Nate to really give us a good shot to win. From the looks of it, many people looks at us as the underdogs, for the first time we are underdogs this year! Great news I say! Now how bout we prove them wrong! What do ya say boys!" Coach Hardaway told the team trying to unite them and get the boys pumped up.

"Boys no matter what, lay your hearts out on the floor! This is the final game of the year! Make it worth something to you guys and play this game with a chip on your shoulder! This is your moment boys! Seize your moment!" Coach Hardaway as the team brought their hands in.

"Warriors on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Coach began the count for all of the team to yell Warriors on the count of 3.

"WARRIORS!" The team yelled in unison. The team ran out of the locker room and made their way to the court full of energy, ready for the obstacle in their path, St. Stephens High School. Both teams were already warming up and stretching their bodies out. There was 15 minutes on the clock until game time, Zay and Anthony were called to center court by the referees and Superintendent Turner. "Alright boys, let's have a nice clean game, remember each player has 5 fouls to work with and during each half, if there are 7 team fouls, that means your team will shoot 2 free throws. Any questions from you Mr. Babineaux?" The lead referee instructed both captains before asking Zay the question, he shook his head.

"And any questions from you Mr. Campbell?" The referee turned to Anthony, he too shook his head.

"Well ok then, shake hands Captains and let's have a great game! Goodluck to both teams." The referee closed his instructions as Zay and Anthony shook hands.

"Where's Billy?" Anthony whispered to Zay.

"He ditched the team. I'm sorry Anthony." Zay answered him apologizing for Billy's leaving the team.

"Don't worry that's on him, I don't care why he left as long as we have a good game. Good luck to you man." Anthony said as he wished Zay good luck as they went back to their respective benches and continued to warm up and make their final preparations.

"You ready Zay?" Lucas asked him as he could feel the nerves kick in.

"Ya man, let's win this!" Zay said getting himself in the zone.

Lucas looked towards the stands behind the John Adams bench and saw Riley and Vanessa. Riley had her hands folded and likely saying a prayer. Before the buzzer sounded he quickly sprinted to the stands and quickly kissed Riley's lips. He brought her hair back behind her ears and starred into her eyes, and said to her, "I love you Riley. The boys and I will win this game for us." Lucas told her leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Lucas! Now go out there and be the champion I know you are." Riley smiled to him, cupped his cheeks and kissed him one more time as he walked back to the bench as the buzzer sounded. After the introductions of both teams were completed, Lucas and Zay looked at their girlfriends and gained an extra boost of energy knowing why they play basketball because they love the game and, to make their girlfriends happy and give them a better life, the life they deserve. The starting five took to the court and shook hands wishing each other luck as Trent and Anthony meet in the middle waiting for tip off. The head referee gets in between the big men, tosses the ball in the air and Anthony tips the ball towards of his Point Guard as the State Championship Finals between the St. Stephen Direwolves and John Adams Warriors were had begun.

 ** _Author's Note: Ok so this ISN'T the final chapter but it is coming! This is now biggest game of the young lives of these young men. Who will win? And will Lucas get the scholarship he desires? Next time on Girl Meets Emergency, the championship is decided, drama will unfold and, lives will change forever. Tell me what you guys think by leaving a review! Take care everyone, enjoy your day and hope to hear from you guys I love it when you guys get involved! :)_**


	37. Final Chapter- The End is Where We Begin

Girl Meets Emergency

 _ **Author's Note: This is the FINAL Chapter of Girl Meets Emergency everyone! Thank you all for sticking it out with me as I wrote this story and to those that are currently reading Girl Meets Matchmaker, bless your hearts for being the awesome people you are. I will upload Girl Meets the NBA/Draft Night I don't know what I' officially calling it yet so we'll see what happens. But for now, the end is near for this fanfic so here we go.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: For the final time (in this fanfic) I don't own Girl Meets World!**_

The first 20 minutes of the Championship game had begun St. Stephens not surprisingly sent the ball to Anthony who bulldozed his way through Trent scoring the first 2 points in the game in a matter of seconds. Zay and Lucas looked to each other knowing that this would be a long and rigorous game that could be decided in the final seconds. Zay went a few feet behind the three point line where Nate frees himself up and attempts to shoot from 25ft out but is met with tough opposition, Lucas then frees himself for an easy shot from the top of the free throw line making it and he ties the game at 2! Every possession was intense, each player making their moves decisively and everyone was highly focused for they know what is at stake.

With one minute to go in the first half, the John Adams Warriors had the chance to tie the game as Lucas attempted to drive past Anthony and another defender but Lucas was faced at the basket by Anthony as the big man blocked Lucas but Lucas kept the ball in his hand as he was in the air and was beginning to lose control of his body during the flight, gravity took over as Lucas was no longer vertical and now was horizontal as his back crashed to the hardwood floor! The back of his head bounced off the floor as Lucas held the back of his head in sheer pain! Coach Hardaway, Zay, and Anthony immediately tended to Lucas who was on the floor in unbelievable pain. "Lucas are you ok?" Coach Hardaway asked after he rushed to get to Lucas as he looked at the toughest member of the St. Stephens Direwolves who stuck with him to help Lucas. "Wow that hurt!" Lucas groaned in pain regaining consciousness. Riley and Vanessa were still standing as they could only watch and hope for the best if Lucas was alright. Riley was praying that he was ok as she closed her eyes in fear. "Are you seeing stars Lucas?" Anthony asked him feeling guilty.

"No no! Just a little rocked that's all." Lucas struggled to say.

"Ok, can you stand or walk?" Coach Hardaway asked as Lucas began to take back control of his arms and his other limbs still laying on the hardwood floor.

"Ya I can get up." Lucas answered as Coach Hardaway and Anthony helped the young 6'6 forward up to his feet as the audience gave Lucas a round of applause to see that he's ok. Lucas was helped off the court by Coach Hardaway and Zay. "Hey Lucas!" Anthony called over to the star athlete as he, Zay and, Coach Hardaway turned around to the big man.

"When you come back in the next half, you better come bring it! I want you at your best." Anthony challenged hoping to see the best Lucas Friar that the world could offer.

"I plan to. You keep bringing it ok?" Lucas happily accepted the challenge. Anthony gave him a thumbs up as Lucas left the game and was tended to by Coach Hardaway. Riley couldn't help it but she left her seat to check up on Lucas as she snuck behind the bench.

"Lucas are you ok?" Riley asked with her heart racing.

"Ya I should be fine." Lucas replied comforting his girlfriend as Riley sighed with relief.

"Good, now don't scare me like that ever again." Riley told Lucas.

Lucas could only look on as the buzzer that completed the first half of play. The score was 48-48. 20 minutes down, 20 more to go. The teams made their way to their locker rooms to recover and prepare for the next half, the first half went as best as it could in the minds of the coaches. The game is tied but Anthony is still having himself a great game scoring 18 points thus far. Zay has countered with 14 points and Lucas contributed 17 points to the cause.

"Alright guys, we've done a great job thus far but now, we need to close in on the fact that these final 20 minutes determines which team will walk out of here as champion. Lucas, you ok?" Coach O'Neal asks his go to player.

"Good, because I need you to really step up here. Last half guys, fate will play its hand and we need to seize the opportunity. Coach O'Neal tells his players.

"Guys another thing, win or lose, we are very proud of you all on the progress you all have made as individuals and as a team. There have been some setbacks but despite those, we are here today 20 minutes away from the title! Lucas, when you had your accident back in October and you were told that your basketball career was finished, you were down on your luck and I don't know how you did it, but you came back way earlier than expected, you were healthy, you rehabbed a lot and now you're back better than ever! Zay, when Lucas was out you stepped up to be the man, you saved our asses 3 times this year when Lucas was gone. Now look at you Syracuse University offered you a scholarship!" Coach Hardaway began to list all the success each member of the team as Lucas' mind was tuned out all he could focus on was the scholarships and needing to impress at least UCLA and Syracuse, once that was accomplished nothing else besides him and Riley didn't matter.

The final half was about to begin as Lucas was stretching out his body and getting warmed up and set for action as he did so he looked at the stands as usual to see the adorable face of Riley staring at him as she waved to say hello. He still couldn't believe Riley the woman of his dreams and the woman he plans to marry would still stay with him after everything that has happened, her choosing Charlie over him, Lucas tending to Riley after she was assaulted physically, emotionally, and sexually, Riley finding out she was pregnant, and the death of Riley's unborn child at the hands of Charlie, Dave, Wyatt, and now Billy. They've faced many hard times together and all of this was riding on the final half on how Lucas would finish his High School basketball career! One of the best in the state in his position, and is as consistent as any coach could as for. As the buzzer sounded Lucas got back in uniform and proceeded to the check in bench to check into the game as he took the floor. This was it 20 minutes to victory or defeat.

Nate inbounded the ball to Zay as the timer began to run, Lucas' mind was really in the game now all in knowing what he had was on the line. He could only think of the game and the future he wanted him and his princess to share together as he catches the ball on the right wing, jumps in the air shooting the ball and he watches it go into the net as the John Adams Warriors were now up by 2 as the score became 50-48! The next trip down the floor Anthony Campbell was met by both Trent and Lucas and was smothered by the two great players as Zay sneaks up on Anthony and steals the ball from him! Zay and Lucas rush down the floor sprinting to the other side, Zay was running left, Lucas running on the right. 2 on 1 play as Zay lobs the ball into the air as Lucas catches and slams the ball for another 2 points! 52-48.

The rest of the half was as crazy as it could get, St. Stephens would fight back and carry a 6 point lead into the final minute. Lucas, Anthony, and Zay were in foul trouble as they had 4 fouls each! If Lucas or Zay commits another foul, whoever commits the foul is out the game. John Adams has the ball, Yogi runs pass the half court line, the pressure in Madison Square Garden was at an all-time high! Yogi drives right where he runs into a double team, but Lucas presents himself open and Yogi gets out of the jam as Lucas was left wide open at the 3 point line on the right corner, he shoots, AND MAKES IT! 88-85 St. Stephens lead. The Direwolves point guard dribbles up court and immediately is met by fantastic defense by Yogi and Zay. The guard drives left but still double teamed. Anthony rushes over to help, the guard tries to pass it over the duo as a loud smack was heard around the arena from Zay's hand as he commits his final foul!

Riley and Vanessa in the stands were pissed off! Both of them irate at the referee about the call as they look on and watch Zay protest the call, "Look Riley, I need to go to the bathroom all of this bullshit makes me wanna go!" Vanessa told her new good friend storming off to the stairs trying to find the quickest bathroom.

"Hurry back! I hope you make it!" Riley tried to encourage watching Vanessa go. Little did she know she was being watched by Charlie and Billy who were a few rows back on the otherside of the section. The former Warriors made their way to Riley's section and made their way behind the empty seats behind her and sat down. Riley didn't know what was going on as she could only look on in frustration. She felt a hand print on her butt as someone smacked it!

"Hey watch it!" Riley said in disgust as she turned around only to see Charlie and Billy.

"Hey baby!" Charlie greeted grinning and Billy waving hello with a mean face on him meaning something bad was about to happen to Riley. Her face began to grow red as hate began to fill her as she threw a straight right to Charlie's jaw and he tries to go after Billy by throwing another punch but Billy's fast reflexes allowed him to catch her hand and sat her back down as he held her down by her wrists. Riley was starting to panic, she tried to call out for help but it was no good as nobody could hear her because it was too loud, Billy began to carry Riley to the back making their way up the stands to take her away.

On the floor, Lucas looked around looking for Riley but as he looked at where she was supposed to be sitting , she noticed her seat and Vanessa's seat were empty, he continued his search and sees her being taken away on Billy's back. "COACH CALL A TIME OUT NOW!" Lucas yelled as he went after Billy and Charlie. The buzzer sounded beginning to timeout as Lucas was racing up the stairs and made his way to the back.

"LUCAS! HELP!" Riley cried out. He grabbed Riley's hands and with all of his strength pulled her towards him as she flies into his arms knocking him down. Billy noticed Riley slip away from him and looked at Lucas who was making the rescue.

"Charlie! He's here!" Billy exclaimed starting to stomp on the down Lucas Friar. Lucas could only cover up while Charlie held Riley down getting behind her with his arms around her breasts taking control of her back.

"Let it go Riley! He's defenseless" Charlie whispered into Riley's ear trying to strike fear into her heart.

"Lucas please fight back!" Riley refused to lose faith in her boyfriend as he listened to her and grabbed the back of Billy's knee, dragged him down and placed him in an Ankle Lock!

"Charlie! Let Riley go or else I'll break his ankle!" Lucas threatened trying to strike a deal with him to release Riley.

"How bout this." Charlie smirked as he takes his right hand and punches Riley's jaw still having control of her body. True to his word, Lucas viciously cranked on Billy's right ankle and he broke it! After Billy was taken care of he ran towards Charlie.

"AHHH! Think about it Lucas, if you try anything, chances are you are gonna hit our poor slut over here." Charlie threatened and insulted Riley with his words.

"Lucas, please help me." Riley cried out hating Charlie even more as he tightened his grip on her breasts.

"Charlie I swear! You've done so much to hurt us but guess what you deserve what comes next." Lucas said biting down on his teeth as Riley leaned forward forcing Charlie to go with her. Lucas swung his right leg as extends his leg, Charlie was left in a vulnerable position and the speed of Lucas' leg and hips working together created a loud crack like a baseball bat hitting a ball and made contact with the side of Charlie's head! Charlie's body stiffens up and rolls over Riley knocked out cold. Riley jumped on him gaining full mount and began to punch him with everything she had for all the pain, trauma and, sleepless nights he caused her. After a few punches Charlie's once handsome face was now cut open violently.

"Riley that's enough!" Lucas told her as he pulled her off Charlie.

"DON'T MOVE!" A security guard yelled about 75ft away from the couple. They raised their hands saying they were defending themselves as two security guards made their way over to Charlie and Billy, pulled out handcuffs and arrested them.

"You two did good in defending yourselves." A security guard complimented the couple.

"Thanks." They said together.

"But how did you know what was going on?" Riley asked confused on how the security team made their way to them quickly.

"Look up there." The guard said motioning to a security camera not too far from them.

"Ohhh! Well thank God for security cameras." Riley shrugged not feeling sorry for anything that happened to her attackers.

"Ya and for this, they are likely going down for assault on your boyfriend over there and sexual assault on you." The security guard told them as they took away Billy and Charlie. Lucas turned Riley around as he stepped back leaning against the wall.

"So the worry is over huh?" Lucas asked her sounding relieved.

"Finally." Riley agreed sounding as if she was at peace.

"Wait! You still got a game to win! Go down there with your boys and I'll see you after the game." Riley said remembering the game wasn't over.

"Riley! Lucas! Are you guys ok?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Ya we're fine." Lucas answered.

"Lucas get your ass back there!" Vanessa said to her boyfriend's best friend.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat to her as he planted a quick kiss on Riley's lips and ran back down to the court.

"Everything ok?" Coach Hardaway asked.

"Ya, just had to deal with some business." Lucas answered covering up the truth.

"Ok, so we got 30 seconds to work with and we're down 3. We need a 3 to tie and a miracle to win. Think you can bail us out this time?" Coach O'Neal asked his star player.

"YES COACH!" Lucas answered pumped up.

"Lucas, you can do this man, it's your moment." Zay said supporting his best friend as Zay made his way back to the bench.

"Thanks buddy, I'll win this for us." Lucas said giving his best friend a bro hug.

Nate inbounded the ball to Yogi after St. Stephens didn't score on their last trip. Lucas was being played aggressively, he shakes his defender and runs left to find Yogi, Yogi passes it to Lucas on the right wing, who passes it back to Yogi trying to run the clock.

"Yogi, gimme the ball! I got a plan!" Lucas called to his point guard, Yogi nodded his head as he passes the ball to Lucas. 12 seconds to go, Lucas slows the game down realizing how close and tough his opponent was playing him, he dribbled and dribbled and waited as the clock came down to 5 seconds, he dribbles right, and quickly stops, pump fakes drawing the defender as Lucas threw up the ball from beyond the 3 point line. Lucas was fouled as he was smacked on his forearm, Lucas released the ball but not getting off a good shot, he released it with all that was left in his right hand and could now only watch the ball fly. Everyone held their breath as the ball sailed through the air, the ball hit the back of the rim causing the ball to bounce in the air, AND THE BALL DROPS INTO THE BASKET! THE BASKET IS GOOD! The game is now tied at 88 with 0.2 seconds remaining. The crowd erupted! When Lucas made his shot and now has a chance to seal the deal if he makes his free throw. Everyone went to their places Anthony was the closest to the basket since he was the center on the right side block closest to the basket. "One shot buddy." The referee tells Lucas as he passes him the ball. Everyone cheering for St. Stephens was going loud and doing anything to distract Lucas, he dribbles three times, takes the ball in his hands, gets into his shooting position, raises it above his shoulders as he released the ball and watched it fly. HE MADE THE SHOT! 89-88 John Adams lead with 0.2 seconds as St. Stephens calls their final timeout!

"LET'S GO!" Lucas yelled pumping up the John Adams faithful who were in attendance. They went back to their bench preparing for the final play. "LUCAS!" Riley called out to him. He looked towards her.

"I LOVE YOU BABY!" Riley yelled at the top of her lungs. He blew a kiss towards her as she placed her hands on her heart watching him smile at her that started everything on the subway 5 years earlier.

"Look guys, now they're desperate, they'll go to their best guy: Anthony. Trent and Lucas, team up on Anthony! Make sure he doesn't get the ball and if he does get it, don't foul and give him your best." Coach O'Neal ordered his players as the buzzer sounded. Yogi, Nate, Trent, Lucas and, Duncan made their way back to the floor. The St. Stephens player on the sidelines gets the ball. Trent and Lucas were double teaming brilliantly on Anthony, but was still able to break through as the pass was made! Anthony while in mid-air leans back for a fade away, missing it hitting the rim as the ball came too short as the buzzer sounded ending the game! The John Adams Warriors were 2019 New York State Senior Boys Basketball Chmpions! Celebrations broke out as the players rushed the court to celebrate as they first shook hands with the St. Stephens Direwolves. Lucas and Zay got to Anthony last and thanked each other for a great game.

"Hey Lucas, was that your girlfriend you were going after?" Anthony asked since he was close to the basket at the time Lucas rushed over to get Riley back.

"Ya she is." Lucas gladly answered.

"Well man she is really blessed to have a guy like you. I'll see you around in the NCAA." Anthony complimented his character.

"Thanks Anthony, great game." Lucas told him as all three players shared a bro hug.

"Lucas Friar?" A man called out to him.

"Yes." Lucas answered looking at the direction he heard the voice.

"I'm a scout with UCLA, we wanna offer you a scholarship to our school and believe you can be a vital asset to our team. We want you to come to California whenever you can to check us out." The scout told him as he offered Lucas a scholarship he had long been waiting for.

"Oh wow! That's awesome sir! If it's not any trouble can my girlfriend come as well? She wants to go into your school for drama." Lucas said telling the scout.

"Ya you can bring her along no problem." The scout said as he left his card with Lucas.

"Lucas Friar?" Another man called to him. He looked while Zay went to celebrate with Vanessa and brought her onto the court.

"I'm a scout with the Syracuse University Orange. You played a fantastic and smart game son." The scout complimented Lucas' performance.

"I couldn't do it without my teammates and my coaches sir." Lucas said honestly.

"Listen I know that UCLA just offered you a scholarship and I don't know who else has, but we too would like to be in the running to have you play for our school on a full scholarship." The scout told Lucas offering a scholarship to Lucas.

"I'd love to consider you guys. I just need some time to think about it and when I know where I want to play for the next 4 years, I'll let you know." Lucas answered.

"No worries! Now go celebrate with your teammates! Enjoy your night Mr. Frair." The scout said as he congratulated Lucas on the best game of his career. Lucas eventually brought Riley down to the court to celebrate as he lifted her up in the air, spun her around until Riley tripped brining Lucas down with her on center court. The two teenagers laughed at what happened as she held Lucas by his face and kissed him and the kiss turned into a make-out session as they were finally interrupted by Maya.

"About time you two weirdos done something wild." Maya said as she gently kicked Lucas interrupting their make-out session.

"Do you really have to ruin this moment?" Riley asked with her puppy dog eyes trying to let Maya leave them alone.

"Just make sure you have her back at home by 11 and nothing too wild if you know what I'm saying." The blonde beauty warned her best friend's boyfriend as they resumed making out. They continued to make out in the center of the court until Senator Eric Matthews got on the mic.

"Alright people can I have your attention please?" The Senator said as everyone stopped what they were doing, leaving Lucas and Riley to stand.

"So right here with me is the Championship trophy for this year's State Champions the John Adams Warriors!" The senator announced handing the golden trophy to Coach O'Neal shaking hands and passed it to his players as Lucas took Riley's hand and joined in the celebration.

"But wait, it's not over yet. Because now, I must award this fabulous golden MVP trophy to the best player of the game. With 31 points, 12 rebounds, 10 assists, plus the game winning shot. This year's Most Valuable Player is…Lucas Friar…RACHEL!" Senator Matthews announced as the crowd cheered yet wondered who Rachel was. He handed him his Golden Trophy as he celebrated with the guys and came together at center court to have photos taken of the team.

It was now 11pm, Lucas drove Riley home with his MVP trophy in the back along with his bag after his parents dropped it off at a nearby restaurant where the Friars and the Matthews celebrated. They were back at the Bay Window as they resumed making out and enjoying this moment. The moment was so heated that Lucas was in his black and red boxers while Riley was in her pink bra and panties. They were sweaty from rolling around and sharing a passion together as big as the world until… "Mr. Friar can you come down here for a second…Alone." Mr. Matthews called for Lucas. The couple broke away.

"Why does my daddy always to this to us?" Riley asked panting from the cardio workout she got from making out.

"Because he cares about us and doesn't want us to do anything too crazy." Lucas answered flirtatiously.

"You will have that moment baby. Now get dressed and see my father." Riley said knowing what he meant as she too got dressed in her black short shorts and baby blue shirt while Lucas placed on his black sweatpants, and letterman jacket. He walked out of her bedroom door and walked to the living room area where Lucas was met by Mr and Mrs. Matthews.

"Have a seat Lucas." Mr. Matthews directed in a calm tone of voice. He complied with Mr. Matthews' request.

"So, am I in trouble sir?" Lucas asked knowing this usually happens if Lucas was in trouble.

"No, you're not." Mr. Matthews answered.

"So why am I here?" Lucas asked now confused.

"We want you to do something for Riley." Topanga answered keeping her voice down. Cory revealed a small black velvet box revealing a shiny diamond ring.

"We know you've worked hard and sacrificed yourself for Riley on numerous occasions and we know how much you love each other. So could you do us a favor and marry our daughter." Cory asked knowing the time had come to give away his baby girl.

"I will sir! Thank you so much. So do I have your blessing?" Lucas asked one more time to confirm. The parents looked to each other.

"You've had our blessing since you first asked her out on her first date." Topanga answered remembering how her and Cory began their relationship.

"And Lucas, don't call me "sir" anymore, I'd prefer if from now on you call me, "dad" Cory suggested.

"Will do…Dad." Lucas said as he and Lucas hugged and eventually him and Mrs. Matthews.

"Now go propose to our daughter." Topanga requested. He nodded his head trying to think of the best way to make this happen, what words to say and hoping he doesn't blow it. He opened the door to her room hiding the black box in the right pocket of his letterman jacket.

"Hey babe! What did my parents want to talk to you about?" Riley asked.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Lucas said now worrying Riley.

"Bay window! Bay window right now!" Riley said. Riley sat down and Lucas sat right beside her.

"So, your parents wanted to talk to me about us." Lucas said being honest.

"Is this about your College Basketball career." Riley asked. He nodded his head lying to her.

"They want to know where I'm playing next year." Lucas answered lying to her again.

"Do you know where you want to play?" Riley asked again. This time Lucas shook his head.

"Why not?" Riley asked now becoming concerned.

"Because there's somethings I need to think about and consider." Lucas answered honestly this time as he stood up and began to walk around.

"Like what do you need to consider?" Riley asked as her concern grew. Maya began to sneak at her usual entrance to the Bay Window with a camera in hand and Farkle at another angle of the Bay Window with a video camera wanting to capture this moment.

"How much tuition will be, how good the program is so at least after my career is over, I am going to be ok if or not I make it into the NBA, there's also where you plan to attend because if you make it to UCLA or Syracuse, I'll gladly skip out on Texas." Lucas answered truthfully.

"Lucas, it's going to be fine, because…I lied to you." Riley said feeling guilty. His eyes grew.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"I made it to UCLA for Drama a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to keep it a surprise until after the tournament." Riley answered.

"Why?" Lucas asked again.

"So you could focus on the tournament because I knew how big of a deal it was for you." Riley pleaded. Farkle and Maya looked to each other shocked and trying not to blow their cover.

"Wow! That's awesome Riley." Lucas congratulated hugging his girlfriend but keeping in mind the box is inside the jacket.

"So I guess, we're going to UCLA next year and become Bruins." Lucas said.

"Mhmm." Riley hummed nodding her head.

"Good, now that leaves one more thing to do." Lucas said knowing the moment had come.

"You're gonna call the UCLA scout and tell him we're coming?" Riley asked.

"That and this." Lucas said as he got down on one knee and pulled out the black velvet box, he opened it, and presented the ring to her.

"Riley Matthews, you have been with me through it all, and I've been by your side when you were going through tough times. We made it together! And I want to share many more unforgettable memories with you for as long as we both shall live. I love you Riley Matthews and no matter how tough life gets I will always love you. You are my first love and my last love, my world will be incomplete without you. Riley Matthews, will you marry me?" Lucas proposed as he improvised his lines to her. She stood up, covered her mouth in amazement, and began to cry tears of joy jumping up and down

"Yes!" Riley answered as her eyes became watery as Lucas slipped the diamond ring on her left finger as Maya took the photo and the kiss that Lucas and Riley shared together.

"YAAAAAAAAY! I'M ENGAGED!" Riley squealed and cheered jumping into Lucas' body as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him with tongue while Farkle and Maya entered the Bay Window and celebrated with them while Cory, Topanga and, Auggie came in right after and celebrated together on a memorable night that will live in their memories forever.

 ** _Author's Note:_** _**Well, there you have it folks! Lucas and Riley will be students at UCLA! Lucas is the MVP, Farkle and Maya were the real MVPs for recording this magical moment and now Riley and Lucas are engaged! This was my longest fanfic and I'm sorry for days I made you guys wait due to life happening and work. Now I have another fanfic in the works called: Girl Meets Matchmaker and soon I will publish the one shot: Girl Meets Draft Night. I hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review on what you guys think because there is lots to talk about! The game and how close it was, Billy and Charlie getting arrested OH and for the record, since Billy was arrested, the University that accepted him, took their offer back since Billy now has a criminal record so sucks to be him! And finally the proposal which was totally improvised by moi. Let me know what you guys think and I will see you guys again on Draft Night and even when you guys read Girl Meets Matchmakers! Take care everybody, enjoy your days, and live good! :)**_


	38. Announcement!

Girl Meets Emergency

 ** _Hey guys, it's me Mr. Authentic! so just a quick announcement I have finally gotten around to writing Girl Meets Draft Night! Sorry it took so long as work was a factor, figuring out how I would write it and keep up my writing for Girl Meets Matchmaker which to those of you who are reading, I hope you are enjoying it thus far. To all of my readers that are in college and university I hope you are all successful in your exams coming up. All the best to you guys and hope to hear from you soon. Take care and have a great day!_**


	39. Proposal for a Sequel?

Sequel?

 _ **Hey guys it's Mr. Authentic wanting your opinion on something…So 4ne1 and myself have been talking for a bit now on a sequel to Girl Meets Emergency which I'm planning on calling it: "Like Father, Like Son" following the lives of the Friar Family as Lucas is approaching the end of his NBA Career while his son: Aaron Friar is starting high school. Riley and Maya are Guidance Counselors at the school that Aaron attends and Farkle is the Principal! Aaron will have two younger siblings: Natalie and Troy. So yay or nay guys? I'm taking possible ideas on what can happen in this story Oh and before I forget, it'll be Aaron's time to be the star athlete of John Adams High like his father before him! So tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I wanna thank you all yet again for reading Girl Meets Emergency and I hope you guys will join me in the sequel. Please Private Message me ideas if you got some brilliant ideas to use for the story and I'll see if I can incorporate them into the story.**_

 _ **Age of the Friar Children:**_

 _ **Aaron: 14-years old**_

 _ **Natalie: 13-years old**_

 _ **Troy: 10-years old**_

 _ **PS: Zay and Vanessa will also be in the story as Zay will also be coming to the end of his time as an NBA Player. They have two children which I'm taking ideas for names. Take care everyone and have an awesome weekend! :)**_


End file.
